


The Love Equation

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming Out, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Teacher x Student, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: "Eren was curious. He had been really curious for a few weeks. He looked to other guys backsides and thought they were great pieces of work. He looked at other guys in the store and thought they were good looking..."When Eren downloads Grindr to help him understand himself, he sees a male with washboard abs who mathces with him who asks if they want to meet, leading them to have a lovely date. Only Eren knows nothing about the male. He doesn't know that the very male would be his new maths teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have written most of this already, it just needs editted a lot.

Eren was curious. He had been really curious for a few weeks. He looked to other guys backsides and thought they were great pieces of work. He looked at other guys in the store and thought they were good looking. When he went bra shopping with his best friend Mikasa, he was never really bothered by her body; and that was an issue. Because everyone he knew thought she had a great body and he got to sit in a dressing room with that said body as she showed off her new bras to him and yet he could not be bothered by the red lacy bra she wore.

  


He gave a simple shrug to the red one she had tried on. It looked nice. It looked nice against her pale skin, but it didn’t excite him. He wasn’t dying to touch her skin, to feel her curves under his finger tips. And that bothered him. He didn’t feel that for her. Nor did he feel any real attraction to any other girls. Historia was cute, he noticed that much but his primal urge to rip of her clothes and take her was not there. Nor was it there with Sasha or Ymir or Annie or Tina or Hitch or Hannah. None of the girls did it for him. He didn’t feel the attraction to any of them and that was the problem.

  


But the male assistant. He on the other hand, Eren’s eyes had wandered over him. He was the shy looking type and had long dark hair that hid his eyes. He wore a simple black t-shirt which showed his lanky body and his black jeans hugged his skinny legs. He wasn’t anything beautiful, not like Mikasa but he wanted to see more of him and not the girl who had been before him who had been half naked.

  


And so Eren did something that shocked even him; he downloaded Grindr.

  


He flicked through the males, liking many of the males and matching with just as many. He saw many with their shirts off or was just their boxers and he bit his lip. He swiped right to many of these boxer based males. He wanted to know where he stood. He definitely felt attracted to these other guys, more or less. There were a few ugly oldish men that Eren felt no attraction to. The same went for males that looked feminine he felt no attraction to them, none whatsoever. 

  


He stopped on one male and stared at his photo. He was kneeling on his bed, his photo taken from the reflection in a long mirror. He was wearing boxers and a plain white tshirt that he had lifted up to show his washboard like abs. He had dark short hair which was pushed back from his eyes and was grinning devilishly, like it would be a challenge to get with him. Eren noticed that his room was immaculate. He swiped to see other photos. 

  


There was only another three. One of them included him in a pair of glasses and was reading. Eren saw him to be intelligent. He clicked to the see the other photo, it was another sexy one of him, lying on his bed, abs up again, his boxers low, so that he could see a few hairs peeking out of his boxers. He swiped right on him, hoping that he would be able to meet him. He definitely wanted to see if he was gay with him on top of him.

  


They matched.

  


Eren was going back to school in two days, to a new school even, his old school had merged with his new one, so his last senior year would be spent at a new school entirely. At least he had his friends by his side. But he wanted to know if he was gay. Not that he was gonna start skipping down the halls if he was, nor was he going to start flirting with all the guys but instead something in his life would make sense. For once he would know something about himself. It would explain why he felt nothing for Mikasa and so much already for this guy with the washboard abs.

  


He swiped for a long time, until he could no longer like anyone. He went to discover the app more when he saw that there was many messaged from many, many guys. They called him cute. They called him many adorable names. They asked him to fuck or send nudes. He laughed at some of their cheesy one liners.

  


However one caught his attention. He had remembered how happy he had been when he matched with the guy. It was the guy with the washboard abs there was only one message. It wasn’t crude nor was it chessy or random or weird. It was everything Eren wanted.

  


_ Want to meet? _

  


It was as simple as that. Eren was maybe even more shocked when he had agreed to meet. Eren put on a nice shirt and told him to pick him up from his house. And so Eren stepped out of his small house and made his way outside wear a nice black parked on the car. Eren peeked into the car to see his date for this evening. Eren slipped into the car and turned to the guy. He knew he was good looking, he saw his beautiful body. He had studied that photo.  He had a nice shirt on and a black swede jacket on over it. He looked stunning and he wanted to kiss him. See if he felt any attraction to him.

  


“There is a nice restaurant in this area. What do you say?” it was the first words the male had spoken. His voice was seductive, it was not deep, it suited him. Eren nodded his head and the male put the car into first gear and drove for about ten minutes. “I am going to assume that you are confused by your sexuallity?” the male asked. Eren couldn’t remember what the guy was called, he was too caught up in his body to look at his name. He was certain it was a name with not that many letters.

  


Eren nodded once again. His mouth was dry at this point. His palms were shaking. He was about to speak to the first every guy he was going out with. He wanted him to see him and like him. He took a deep breath before nodding his head.

  


“Does that make you my guinea pig?” Eren asked with a playful smile on his face. The male beside him chuckled slightly. He had a nice laugh, it was low but it was playful. He wanted to make him laugh again. He wanted to hear him laugh hard, make him laugh at one of his jokes. 

  


“I’ll be whatever you want me to be tonight. Though spoiler alert. I plan on taking you back to mine,” Eren maybe should have been scared with the idea of a strange man taking him out and even admitting to going back to his, but Eren wanted to know. He wanted to know the feelings he felt and so he nodded his head. He wanted to feel this guy. He wanted to feel him against him. Feel his washboard abs against his own skin. He wanted his lips against his skin. He wanted him to laugh against his skin and against his mouth.

  


“Oh I wish you never said that...I hate spoilers,” the man laughed again and drove into a parking terminal. He drove up to the top floor and then put the car into neutral. He turned to Eren.

  


“Stay there,” Eren did as he was asked and watched as the man stepped out of the car and moved to his side of the car. He opened the door and the male unbuckled his seat belt. “I don’t fancy wasting my time,” and with that man had his lips on Eren’s. Eren was taken back by the sudden action but he enjoyed the kiss. It started of a light kiss and then the male was climbing on top of him and pushing the chair down. Eren would have allowed him to take him there and then. He wanted it. His lips found his. It felt right. Maybe he was just a good kisser. And he was definitely good. He still wasn’t sure.

  


He wanted to know more. He was hungry for him. He put his hands into the males hair, it was soft. He moaned louder into the kiss. The man undid his own trousers and tugged them down and then started to do Eren’s tugging his trousers down. Eren spread his legs for him allowing the male to get better access to be kissed. The guy was pushing against him, pushing into his hips.

  


“Eren,” Eren gasped out. The male looked up to him, confused. “My name. It’s Eren,” the man chuckled and shut the door on them and Eren felt closer to the male.

  


“Well Eren...the name of the person who is going to fuck you just now is Levi. If you turn round for me,” Eren complied with his wishes. He couldn’t believe this. He was going to lose his virginity in a car. Well that sounded like many others. He was going to lose his virginity with a stranger. Well his name was Levi and he seemed educated and loved to joke. And didn’t mind picking strangers up in his car and then taking them to fancy restaurants and telling them they were going to have sex. Levi’s hands was on his backside over his slacks. His hands pressed against his ass. He felt his trousers fall down his hips. 

  


They heard chatter from outside. Eren could see two people walking to their car which was a few spaces away from Levi’s car. The two males stopped and Levi got Eren to turn round and pressed his lips to Eren’s for one final kiss, “I guess we can wait,” Levi muttered, close to his mouth. Eren wanted to kiss him again. That felt amazing for him. He couldn’t wait to feel him do that again. Couldn’t wait til after dinner.

  


“How about dinner?” Eren nodded his head and the two got out of the car, pulling their trousers up as they walked into the shopping mall. They walked into the mall and into the small italian restaurant. Eren wasn’t sure how he was supposed to hold a conversation with him.

  


“Am I your first guinea pig then?” Levi asked as they made their way to the small italian restaurant. Eren nodded his head. He felt a little bashful after the little session in the car. But Levi seemed comfortable beside him. Not even bothered by the silence.

  


“First time on the site to be fair,” Eren admitted. Levi nodded his head. The restaurant was pretty dark with a few candles on the tables for lighting. The woman at the front led the two to a secluded booth near the back. Eren still felt his nerves skyrocketing. His palms were sweating, he was very nervous.

  


Levi smiled at Eren and handed him a menu, “I eat here quite a lot. I know what I would like. Pick anything from the menu,” Eren nodded and looked at the pasta options. Eren looked to Levi who lay the menu down. He clearly knew what he wanted as he only needed to open the menu and locate his dish before setting the menu down again.

  


“What are you having?” Eren asked looking at the choices. Levi looked to the menu that Eren had, leaning against his shoulder and pointed at a pasta dish that he couldn’t pronounce.

  


“Basically meatballs,” Levi stated. Eren gave a curt nod and put his own menu down.

  


“Guess I’ll have that too,” Eren admitted. Levi looked to Eren and moved his hand onto Eren’s knee. The boy stared at the hand on his knee. He stared at his long slender fingers. His hand slowly moved up his thigh and took rest on his groin. Were all gay men this forward? Eren mused to himself as his zip to his trousers was undone and Levi pulled out his flaccid penis.

  


“Don’t go spoiling your meal,” Eren joked, trying to hide the nervousness that he felt. He felt the shyness on the back of his throat as Levi ran his fingers up and down his cock. It felt good. Damn if it didn’t. The fear was getting caught. But Levi didn’t stop

  


Levi smiled at him and slowly stroked his length till he was hard in his hands. The waitress came to take their order and Levi ordered for the both of them and asked for a glass of wine for their meal. Eren moved his head into Levi’s shoulder when he was fully erect. He was getting a hand job on his first date. He had his penis out in public and a stranger was touching him and yet Eren wanted more. He would have lay back for him and would have allowed Levi access to him. Eren had touched himself many of times, but it never felt this good. He wanted more. Wanted to be felt by this man more. Eren reached to his partners jeans and took a hold of his penis and stroked him as well.

  


“Well if you want to spoil your meal…” Eren was a little surprised to feel Levi’s hand on his shoulder, pushing him down to his groin. Eren got the hint and slipped under the table. He couldn’t believe what he was going to do, or where he was going to do it. He looked to Levi’s erect penis and took the long shaft into his mouth. He couldn’t believe he had only known this man an hour at most and he was already giving him a blow job. But he wanted to know. He truly wanted to know how he tasted. Wanted to know if felt attraction to males. He certainly felt an attraction to the males in front of him.

  


It tasted strange...but nice. It was enjoyable. He wasn't good at this by any means, but the little gasps from Levi meant he must have been doing something right. Even when the waitress came, he was still making him feel good. Levi thanked the woman, he could hear him tell her his partner was at the toilets. Eren felt hot liquid squirt into his mouth and a lot of it. He swallowed it down and then came up to sit beside Levi who grinned at him.

  


“Tasty,” Eren chuckled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Levi chuckled as well and pressed his lips to Eren’s mouth. Eren didn’t know Levi. He knew his name and enjoyed eating at this restaurant. He knew nothing else about him but that didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around his shoulders to deepen the kiss. Levi’s tongue was in his mouth and Eren was going to give him everything. He allowed him to explore his mouth, allowed him to be touched.

  


“Tasty indeed,” Levi chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren walked into the large building that was his new high school, with his male best friend, Armin Arlert. The wind nipped at him. It was August, the leaves were falling off of the trees, it was getting colder, the sun was still high in the sky, rather than just above eye level, where it blinded everyone. Eren was beyond nervous seeing Armin. When Armin had showed up at his house so that they could walk to school together, Eren couldn’t stop thinking about Levi. He couldn’t stop thinking about telling Armin. He wanted to tell him he was gay. Or that he had met someone. There was so much to tell him. But at the same time, Armin wouldn’t understand. Wouldn’t understand how he needed to know who he was. He felt a little lighter as he walked into school.

 

Armin was slightly smaller than Eren, with piercing blue eyes and light blonde hair. He had always thought Armin to hold more appeal than Mikasa even though Mikasa was clearly better looking than the pair of them. Knowing now that he was attracted to guys made so much more sense that a piece of the puzzle had been added and he was finally getting a better picture.

 

Armin and Mikasa were both very smart, Armin smarter than Mikasa while Mikasa was also very athletic, one of the fastest runners at their old school. Eren wasn’t particularly smart nor was he particular athletic. He was a decent fighter. He got into many fights, and usually won them. He could fight well, the other guy was always in a worse state than Eren, which he decided meant he was a better fighter.  Eren was the temperamental one. He made rash decisions. This is why Eren was hesitant to tell Armin about his venture on Saturday night. 

 

Eren wanted to tell Armin of his adventures with Levi, however he knew his response. He did not want to admit to Armin that he had met a guy on Saturday and then went back to his where they had wonderful sex, or that they continued the next again day when both of them woke up and then they went for a shower where again Eren gave himself to Levi. He could still remember the hot water spraying onto his back, how he felt a small sense of drowning. He could still feel the cold tiles against his back, could feel Levi’s wonderful hands holding him up. He could still feel the ache in his hips. A wonderful reminder of the night before. He could remember Levi kissing his neck. Could remember running his hands through his hair. Armin wouldn’t accept it. Wouldn’t have allowed him to do such a thing if he had asked for advice. 

 

He knew nothing about Levi. He knew he loved to keep his house immaculate. He knew that he was an angel when he slept. He knew that Levi was a great kisser and wonderful in bed. He knew that Levi was 29 years old. Ten years older than Eren. Eren wasn’t phased when that had been mentioned. Instead he sat on Levi’s dick and rode him out for another orgasm. He knew that Levi wanted to see him again. He had messaged Eren earlier that day asking if he wanted to be fucked into his matress again.

 

Eren agreed.

 

Eren was not looking where he was going, Armin was talking about an article he had read in the paper about the new school and how the merge was for various reasons. Eren had stopped listening and instead fantasized about Levi deep inside of him again. Eren felt someone bump into his shoulder where he and the other party stumbled, both of them dropping their books. Eren turned ready to tell the other off when he turned and saw Levi standing there, staring at him, his mouth agape. Levi picked up the rest of his books and walked away and Eren followed Armin again as he continued to talk about the merge.

 

Eren felt his phone buzz in his pocket,  _ Plot twist!  _ The message was from Levi.

 

Eren hid his mouth to hide his smile. He wanted to feel angry, but he couldn’t. What he felt was a desire to be fucked by that man again regardless of his occupation. He wanted his bed to creak, wanted his legs wrapped around his waist as he was deep inside of him

 

_ Does this change anything?  _ Eren typed away, a smile etching back onto his face.

 

Armin was looking over his shoulder to read his texts but Eren hid his phone from him, stuffing it back into his pocket, “Mikasa?” Armin asked. Eren shook his head. He didn’t know how to respond to his question. He didn’t want to lie to him. Didn’t want to let him know that he was texting some guy he met on Saturday who happened to be a teacher at their new school. He could be one of his five teachers. He didn’t know his last name and couldn’t find it out. He knew it wasn’t his science teacher as she was female. He knew very little about his bed partner on Saturday. Eren however trusted Armin. They had been friends for far too long for him not to admit something about Levi.

 

“I er...got Grindr the other night,” Eren blushed, looking around to make sure that he was alone, “I have been speaking to someone. They are pretty awesome,” Eren whispered into his ear. Armin was taken back by the confession, leaning back to look at his friend in the face. He could see the worry, he could see that the top of his ears were red which were an indicator that he was nervous.

 

“Grindr? That’s for people that are...are you...well you have to be if you are on there,” Armin rambled on. His own eyes glancing to make sure they would not be overheard. No one was paying them any mind.

 

Eren felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest, feeling anxious to keep admitting more. At least his best friend knew he was gay, “I wasn’t sure... I went on there because I was a little confused,” he admitted to him. Armin was his best friend they told each other everything. When they hit puberty, Eren asked Armin about everything, why hair was growing in strange places. Why his voice was lowering. Why he woke up and his penis was standing at attention. He told Armin everything. He didn’t want to stop now. He would deal with the consequences. 

 

“And now?” Armin asked leading Eren to his locker. There lockers were beside each other. Eren felt his phone buzz and he looked at the message.

 

_ Oh wait till I get my hands on you tonight! You’re ass will hurt even more than it did on Saturday.  _ Eren blushed a little. He couldn’t stop thinking about Saturday. How he lead him home, how Levi shut his front door with his foot and how his hands snaked into his hair. How he led him to his bedroom. Working off his shirt and his tie, clothes being discarded as they made a tango to the bedroom

 

Armin read that message and then looked to his friend for confirmation.

 

“You’ve slept together?” Eren opened his locker, burying his face and nodded his head. He couldn’t look at Armin. He was going to be mad at him for sure. He felt his phone buzz again and unlocked his phone.

 

_ Send me a photo of your schedule. I want to see if you have me ;) _

 

Eren took a photo of his schedule as he had been asked. “Do you feel less confused now?” Armin asked. Eren nodded his head and turning his attention to his friend.

 

“Yeah. I think I am gay.”

 

“And what of the guy. Are you dating or was it a hump and dump kind of situation?” Eren wasn’t sure how to answer that. He never got a confirmation from Levi that they were a couple. They did spend a good time on Sunday together so it didn’t feel like a random hook up. It had to mean something. It had too. Could he even bring it up?

 

“I honestly don’t know. I am seeing him again tonight. I could ask him then,” Eren shrugged. Armin nodded his head. “Oh and Armin,” the said male turned to his friend. “Don’t tell anyone. Not yet anyway,” Armin nodded his head and the two took off to the assembly hall where they were to have their first assembly about the merge. Eren’s phone buzzed again. He pulled it out to see yet another message from Levi.

 

_ You have me four times a week.  _

 

Eren looked to his subjects. He had all of his subjects four times a week. He couldn’t figure it out. What did he teach? Japanese? Maths? Business? History?

 

_ Give me a clue as to what you teach? _

 

Eren looked up to see Mikasa with the rest of their friends standing in a small huddle. Eren felt his phone buzz in his hands. He could see Mikasa in a heated discussion with Annie. He could see Jean and Connie, listening intently. Sasha was leaning against Connie as she looked at her phone. Reiner and Berthold were also listening to Mikasa but were turned away so that they could also speak to one another.

 

_ Spoilers _

 

Eren couldn’t hide his smile, he tried but he couldn’t. He turned to Armin and bumped his arm playfully. Armin smiled back at him as Mikasa waved to the pair of them. She had just finished telling Annie about the bra shopping and Eren’s opinion. Annie was one of her closest friends but also Mikasa’s biggest rival. They were both really good in class and in gym class. Always the same score, so they competed to be better than the other.

 

Eren looked to see Levi standing outside, a cigarette in his lips as he spoke to another teacher, the head teacher Eren believed. The other male was a lot larger than Levi, not that was hard. Levi was just as short as Eren. Levi only an inch taller. Though Levi was very muscular and had a beautiful body, he wasn’t buff. He wasn’t raw muscle. The other man though was raw muscle. He toward over Levi and was very much a strong jaw and even stronger eyebrows. He could see Levi in a large jacket, his shoulders close together. He could tell that he was cold, his nose was a little red and he thought he looked really good looking. He wanted to go over there and make him warmer. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him close.

 

Levi looked up to Eren then pulled his phone out. Eren whipped his head away, looking anywhere but outside. He looked to the floor, to Armin, to Mikasa. He didn’t want to be seen looking at him again. 

 

_ Like what you see? _

 

Eren blushed at his text then biting his lip a little.

 

_ Yeah. That guy beside you is fucking hot!  _

 

Eren looked to see Levi and heard him laughing outside. He had his cigarette in his mouth as he sent him another text. He could see him tapping out quickly. He could almost see him muttering  _ damn brat  _ as he aggressively his his keys.

 

_ That’s your head teacher dumbass. He could join us if you like ;) _ Eren looked up to see Levi winking at him. Eren bit his lip trying to hide his smile. He looked to his phone and typed out another message.

 

_ I’ll just take the one teacher. Thanks _

 

He watched as Levi stubbed his cigarette with his shoes then walked back into the school, “I really need to quit, especially during winter. No point freezing my dick off for a fag,” Levi said as he walked into the school. Eren turned his attention to Jean as he touched his arm.

 

“You ignoring me?” Jean asked. Eren lifted his head to see his slightly taller friend, he was glaring down at him. Jean and Eren’s friendship was a strange relationship. They were best friends, enimies, rivals. They fought with each other, but had each others backs. They fought on every little thing, but when another fought with the other, they would always have his back. They were equally bad at sports and Jean was only slightly smarter than Eren academically. He knew that Jean had a massive crush on Mikasa. It was obvious, but Mikasa was none the wiser.

 

“Sorry. What were you saying?” Eren said his eyes glancing to Levi as he walked closer to him. He could hear the head teacher tell him off for his language. Levi shrugged it off.

 

“I was saying. You went bra shopping with Mikasa and to boot you were in the cubicle as she got changed. What do you have to say for yourself,” Jean grabbed him by the collar. Eren laughed and stepped away from Jean and into the head teacher’s chest.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he blushed and turned away. Levi grinned at him.

 

“It’s alright son. Now young man, what has your friend done for you to grab him,” the head teacher asked. Eren bit his lip looking away from Levi who was staring at him and only him, enjoying the head teacher getting involved in his life. Jean squirmed. The girls had made their way inside avoiding their antics, not wanting to get involved with the boys being boys. Eren hadn’t seen them move.

 

“My good pal here went bra shopping with a girl and even went into the stall with her as she changed and didn’t even have the decency to peek on her. Every other guy would be dying at the chance to get a view and he missed out,” Jean laughed. Connie sniggered along with Reiner, pushing Eren again. Eren stumbled a little. Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed Reiner, who was tall as he was musclar, grabbed him by his neck and pulled him down to his level, giving him a choke hold. Reiner managed to laugh hard, pushing at Eren. 

 

“Well he probably went in because she could trust him not to peek,” the head teacher laughed, Levi chuckling at his side. He heard the head teacher mutter youths to Levi as they walked into the assembly hall.

 

Eren took his seat next to Mikasa who saved him a seat, Armin following in behind him. Eren looked to his phone to see another text.

 

_ Any chance you could send a dick pick. Not gonna last the full day without one. Unless you fancy a quckie during the day _

 

Eren turned his phone away from Mikasa which meant that Armin was able to read his message. He looked to Eren who shrugged his shoulders, giving him an embarrsed smile. Armin took his phone and tapped out a response for him. Eren waited nervously as Armin typed out a responce before handing the phone back

 

_ You first _

 

Armin let Eren see the text before Eren sent it. Eren chuckled and pressed the send button. “Tell me more about it?” Eren nodded then turned to Armin.

 

“Saturday night. We matched. He asked me if I wanted to meet and he got me from my house. We then went to dinner then to his,” Eren whispered. Armin shook his head, a scowl on his face.

 

“You can’t be doing that,” Eren knew he was going to mention this. How dangerous it was. He put his phone on loud and then put it into his pocket as Erwin made his way onto the stage to greet the students.

 

The opening ceremony began and the head teacher stood to start. Eren saw Levi standing in the back along with other teachers. Eren heard his phone ring in his pocket, the head teacher turned to look at him. Everyone turned to look at him. He doubted not a single person was not looking at him.

 

“Ah son if you turn your phone off please,” Eren looked to the caller ID then stood up and ran to the door to answer the phone. The head teacher stared at him in disbelief as Eren answered the call outside the hall.

 

“Eren speaking,” he said softly. Eren leaned against the wall.Eren didn’t see Levi walk out of the assembly hall and made his way over to him. Levi reached out to take his hands and Eren turned his gaze to meet Levi’s who was eyeing him curiously.  “Yeah. I am at school currently. I will make my way over as soon as possible,” Levi laced his fingers with Eren’s. Eren looked down to his hands and ran his thumb over Levi’s

 

“Yes. I’ll be there soon. Thank you,” Eren hung up his phone. “Fuck sake,” Eren hissed out, pushing his phone into his pocket again.

 

“Are you okay?” Levi asked in a teacherly way. Eren shook his head slowly.

 

“No. Not really. Want some of my garbage?” Eren asked. Levi arched an eyebrow. “My mum is in a mental hospital The hospital phoned, she tried to whack her head against the glass again. I need to go see her,” Levi nodded his head, his hand moving away from his

 

“I would give you a lift...do you need money or anything?” Eren looked into his pocket to see he had change to get there and back.

 

“If you need a lift back, during lunch send me a text,” Eren nodded and Levi stepped back inside as Eren ran off to see his mother who was in hospital.

* * *

Eren walked in to find his mother, a straight jacket around her. She was staring blankly, he had been informed that she had been highly sedated. She had many bandages wrapped around her head. Eren went to sit next to his mother, taking a hold of her hand. She looked like him, same brown hair, same little nose, same small mouths, same jade eyes. She sat on her bed, her legs dangling off the side.

 

“Hey mum,” he said to her softly. His mother didn’t move, she didn’t have any life in her eyes. “The nurse says you hit your head again,” he said softly, taking her hand and holding it. He sat with her, talking to her soothingly. He played with her hands. He rememered her having soft hands, full of life. Now when he held her hands, she seemed frail. Her nails were too long, too yellow. She looked fragile.

 

“So on Saturday I downloaded an app called Grindr,” Eren showed his mother the app with all the men. However she never responded. “And this guy showed up,” she showed him the photo of Levi, on the bed, showing his abs off. He wanted to keep that photo to himself but he couldn’t. His mother was sometimes his soundboard where he could project his feelings, and she wouldn’t respond but she knew. She would sometimes ask when she was feeling a little better. When she wasn’t highly medicated.

 

“He asked if we wanted to meet and we ended up having sex that night. He also happens to be one of my teachers. I am going to see him later tonight. I might even see if he wants to be my boyfriend,” Eren whispered to his mother who didn’t move. She was just a shell of the person she once was. Her hair greying at the root. She moved her head to her son, but she didn’t speak. She was too sedated to do that. Eren got out his phone and showed his mother Levi’s profile picture.

 

“He’s gorgeous. He’s funny and smart. Look at his body,” Eren grinned showing his mother the picture again off his abs and him wearing his boxers. He loved his mischievous smirk in the photo. He loved that he had been in those sheets underneath him. He shuddered at the thought.

 

“If he was to be my boyfriend. Would you want me to bring him in to meet you? He would be our secret?” As Eren spoke he watched as Levi knocked on the door. He stepped in to see Eren, a small smile on his face. Eren felt his heart race in his chest. Levi was here. Levi was here meeting his mother.

 

“I had a free period before lunch. Thought I could come collect you,” he said calmly and made his way over to Eren’s mother.

 

“Lovely to meet you. I am Levi, you’re sons boyfriend,” Eren looked to him, his mouth dropping open. He classified him as his boyfriend. “He seemed worried earlier when he got that call,” he said again. “Would you want me to wait outside?” Levi asked Eren. Eren shook his head and Levi took the vacant seat by the side of the bed, while Eren sat on the bed beside his mother. Eren told his mother a few more things before he had to leave. Told him about the new school. How Armin was doing. How Mikasa was. Bra shopping with Mikasa. He told her how has his life had been, never once mentioned how much he missed his mother and how much he needed her.

 

Levi took Eren’s hand as he led him out of the hospital and to his car when Eren was finally ready to leave.“So...are we dating then?” the younger male asked as they passed the reception. Eren waved to the nurses who looked after his mother as he walked out. 

 

“Why not?” he shrugged, opening the door door for him. Eren stepped past him and turned back round to Levi.

 

“So you are my boyfriend,” Eren asked again, a small smile on his face.

 

“You’re Guinea pig boyfriend,” Eren chuckled and followed him into his car. Levi followed Eren into the passenger seat. Eren pushed the seat down and Levi was on top of him, kissing him deeply.

 

Eren wanted more. He easily got carried away with Levi. He could see it happening quiet easily. He couldn’t believe himself that he was riding Levi in his car, in the parking terminal at his mothers hospital. He couldn’t believe he was moaning his name or how he was leaning back on the dashboard, or how Levi pumped him slowly.

 

“I’m about to cum,” Eren warned. Levi nodded and then turned him round so that he was facing the dashboard so that he came onto the dashboard and not onto him. Eren smiled at the feeling and Levi pulled out and stepped out of the car, pulling his trousers up and making his way to the driver's seat. Eren laughed as he got into the car once again and put the car into reverse and led him back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be uploaded yesterday. I apologise for it being a day late.

Eren walked back into school once Levi had dropped him off. He was officially dating Levi now. He couldn’t believe it. He was dating him. However he couldn’t believe he had just had sex with him, at the hospital. He felt awful but he wanted to feel something. He wanted to feel better and Levi was there to make him feel better. So he took slight advantage of it. He didn’t want to feel the sadness that he felt when he was with his mother. He wanted to feel different.

 

He walked into school, hoping no one could tell what he had just done. Levi had gone round the back to go for a cigarette, while he walked through the main entrance, eying anyone who would assume he had been with Levi. They wouldn’t know but he still scanned everyone. Paranoia kicking in. 

 

The lunch hall was also the assembly hall, the chairs that had been here previously had been stacked up to the side and the lunch tables were unfolded. The tables were in groups of eights. Eren walked into the lunch hall and surveyed for his friends. He found them in the far away corner, furthest away from the canteen. Eren walked over to them, passing many students enjoying their own lunch. 

 

He took a seat next to Armin who was deep in conversation with Mikasa, “I’m just saying. He is the absolute worst. I’ve never hated a teacher before. But they exist. He hates kids,” Mikasa growled to Armin then looked over at Eren and gave him a warm smile as he took a seat beside Armin, looking glum.

 

“How is she?” Armin asked, wrapping his arms around Eren’s shoulder and pulling him into his shoulder. Eren wrapped his arms around his friend letting out a long sigh. Besides having a nice moment with Levi, it still sucked. It sucked that his mother was in hospital. That she was no longer who she was. That she was fragile. That he spoke more freely to her when she was highly sedated than when she was well. He hated how much he missed her. But when he saw her he was scared of her. Scared of what she had become.

 

“She’s not okay,” Eren mumbled out. Armin nodded and pulled away from his friend and turned to give him half of his sandwich that he had not yet eaten. Eren took the sandwich and smiled gratefully, “Thank you,” he said nibbling at the corners.

 

“So Mikasa was just telling us of the maths teacher that we will have next,” Armin said trying to break the awkward silence that fell on the three, “She was saying that he is the worst,” Mikasa slammed her water bottle down on the table and everyone turned to look at the three.

 

“Eren. He is the absolute worst. I got in trouble for talking to Annie. He then told me off for mumbling in class, because he couldn’t hear me. He has already set us homework and not just some. Lots of it. He also took my phone off me. I was sending you a text and he snatched it from me and put it in his drawer. Did I cross his shadow or something. He is the worst,” Eren was nervous to meet this teacher. 

 

Eren was the worst in maths. He was awful at it. He hated the subject with a passion and because of this he tended not to get along with the teachers. They sympathized with him for being so stupid, but it got to a point where they got frustrated with him because he just couldn’t understand the material. He did try. It was just not something he would be good at.

 

The bell rang not that long after and Eren stood with Armin as they walked to meet the teacher from hell. He was beyond nervous to meet this teacher. Mikasa was one of the best students in their old school. Every teacher was eager to get Mikasa because she was incredibly smart.

 

So he was doomed.

 

“It will be alright,”  Armin said as they walked to the class. Many people pushed past them, their old school was never this cramped. But with the merge, everything just felt that much smaller. He felt squished. He didn’t like it. They found Mr Acherman’s class and they waited outside. They could hear other students muttering about what they had heard about him.

 

Eren turned his head and watched as Levi walked towards him smiling at them as he walked over, “Hello everyone,” he said cooly. Eren’s mouth dropped. Levi couldn’t be his maths teacher. His boyfriend couldn’t be the teacher everyone hated. It didn’t seem right.

 

“Stand at the front,” he ordered everyone as they walked into class. Levi walked in front and walked straight to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and returned to everyone. Eren never really thought about Levi as his teacher. He was to be taught by Levi. He was going to watch Levi. He could easily be distracted by this. Maths just got suddenly harder.

 

Levi walked over to Eren, “Take a seat anywhere,” he said calmly. Eren tugged at Armin’s arm. Eren lead him to the window, two seats back from Levi’s desk. He didn’t want to sit at the front nor did he want to sit at the back. Besides Armin loved to sit at the front. They both didn’t like to admit that they had poor eyesight. Levi walked over to others and let them sat down. 

 

Eren felt his phone buzz and looked to his phone to see a text from Levi. He was standing up in class, getting pairs to take their seats, his phone in his hand.

 

_ Did you get something to eat?  _ Eren looked up to see Levi moving over to sit at his desk with his phone out.

 

_ No. Armin ---> fed me _

 

Levi let out a snort so that when he saw the text he saw the arrow pointing to Armin.

 

_ Are you okay. You seemed a little deflated at lunch? _

 

_ I hate going to the hospital. It’s a lot to deal with. It's just difficult. _

_ We can order in? Pizza maybe. Watch a movie if you aren’t up for a good fuck. That is if you still want to spend the evening with me. _

 

Armin looked to the recent text.

 

“He seems nice to you. Maybe you shouldn’t have went home in the first place. I am going to worry the entire time we are at the cinema,” Armin admitted as he read the text over. 

 

“What you going to see?” Eren asked, his eyes glued to Levi as he walked to the front of the class. Levi walked over to a cupboard next to the desk and pulled out a fresh stack of jotters. He took them back to the front of the class and sat them on the front middle table where no one choose to sat.

 

“Ah some rom com. Historia’s idea really,” Armin said.

 

“Who shall be my little slave for the day?” Levi asked looking round the classroom. He looked to Eren and pointed to him, his index finger moving in an upwards direction. Eren got to his feet.

 

“What is your name, new slave?” Levi asked. Eren smiled at him. Though he could see his teacher before him, he could still see his boyfriend lurking behind him. He could see him in the twitch of his mouth.

 

“Eren Jaeger...sir,” he replied to him. 

 

“Ah, Thank you Eren for your services. Hand these out for me,” Eren nodded and took the pile from Levi who brushed his hand against his. Eren gave him a meek smile and handed the jotters to everyone, starting at his own desk and making his way handing two jotters to the person closest to his left. He then did the same going back down the aisle.

 

“Hand these out to everyone as well. Eren’s friend. Do that for me,” Armin stood and handed out another jotter to be used. Eren finished his task first and took a seat. No one sat before them so they were basically in front of Levi’s desk. 

 

“Shall we begin then. My name is Mr Acherman. I teach maths here at Maria High. I have only been here for about 4 years. I started my training here and I am still here. I have a few classroom rules. You may have heard from your friends if they had me before lunch,” Levi propped himself onto the seat in front of Eren.

 

“I am here to teach you. You little shits. I am not too fussed how your day was. I don’t really gave a rats ass. I don’t really care what you had for dinner. I am not here to be your friend. I am here to teach and pay the bills,” Eren never from the two other encounters with Levi expected him to act like this or speak in such a manner. He was pretty sure it was an act but wasn’t going to dwell on that.

 

“Now a little contradiction. I am not here to be your friend as I have said, but if you are struggling with the material then please on god's earth. Let me fucking know. I am here to help you pass and while I help you, I expect all homework to be handed in with no exceptions unless you know it’s half assed then there is really no point to do it,” Levi went over all the other classroom behaviour which seemed obvious but many other students didn’t behave in such a manner.

 

The class started and straight away and Eren was struggling, his mind was going in circles trying to understand how to put in functions. Levi gave everyone an exercise to work on and he walked around asking for their names for his seating plan.

 

“You look confused Eren,” Levi sighed as he walked over to see Eren staring at his text book in fear. Levi sat before him in the chair in front. “Where did I lose you?” Levi asked him in a soft tone.

 

“I think when you opened your mouth and said  _ shall we begin _ ,” Eren laughed. Armin gave his best friend a side eye, scared for how the teacher would react. Levi just laughed. Armin did not expect him to laugh. He was certain the male was incapable of such an action.

 

“Damn, I’m losing my touch. Normally they get lost when I say _ shall, _ ” Levi joked. Eren chuckled. “Alright what part don’t you get?” Levi asked looking to his notes and then back to Eren’s book. Armin could not believe that Eren and the teacher from hell were laughing with each other. It was a bizarre concept he could not understand.

 

“Alright so imagine we have…” Levi began. Eren jottted down his words, nodding his head as Levi helped him with his maths equation.

 

Levi walked around the class to get their names and then returned to their class, “Alright to complicate everything let’s continue,” Eren looked to Levi like he had said the worst imaginable thing.

 

“Go easy on me please,” Eren pleaded.

 

“I’ll try and go slow,” Levi chuckled and turned back to the board. Eren had heard mutters behind him. They were talking about him and Levi and their innuendo. He hadn’t even realised it could be construed as dirty, but then he remembered saying the exact thing to him on Saturday, his cheeks burned red.

 

Armin nudged Eren and on his jotter he wrote.

 

_ Do you fancy him? _

 

Eren used his thumb and index finger and held them close together, the universal sign for a little. Armin nodded.

 

_ Think he might fancy you too _

 

Eren shook his head, his face with disdain, almost to say  _ you are crazy, he would never fancy me.  _

 

Levi approched Eren as the bell went, “Watch out for Hange. Best to sit at the back with her class,” he said as he walked past. Eren nodded and followed Armin to science where they had Ms Zoe. Eren walked into class with Armin.

 

They walked into her classroom and she grinned at them. Eren took a seat at the back and Armin followed him. He looked to him confused as he took his seat at the back. Jean and Connie joined them at the back. They glanced at each other. Armin was notorious for sitting at the front and they could not understand why the seats at the front which were still to be taken.

 

Eren felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a message from Levi.  _ Hey. want me to pick you up after class? _

 

Eren looked to his phone,  _ Can’t. I have my part time job _

 

_ A part time job. Where? _

 

_ Don’t laugh _

 

_ I won’t _

 

_ Seriously don’t laugh _

 

_ I’m not going to. Hurry before class starts. I had shitty part time jobs too when I was at school _

 

_ I work as a cleaner at the marriott hotel _

 

_ Oh okay. Better than mine. What time do you get off at? _

 

_ 8 _

 

_ Do you want to be picked up there? _

 

_ Please. That would be nice. _

 

Armin looked at Eren’s texts and then to his neck. He eyed him curiously and then touched his neck where a bruise was forming. Eren put a hand over his neck to where Levi had ravished his neck in the car.

 

“That wasn’t there this morning?” Armin whispered.

 

“He collected me from the hospital. He met my mother and then we...you know...in his car,” Eren whispered to him. Armin turned red in anger, biting his bottom lip tp stop him from yelling.

 

“You are absolutely crazy?” Armin hissed out. Jean looked to the two who were bickering again. “You are insane,” Armin pulled his pencil case and slammed it onto the table . “Have you had Mr Ackerman yet?” Armin asked Jean, moving on from the argument that would soon ensure. Jean nodded his head sadly. “Well we just had him. Him and Eren get along. They were joking around and were making innuendo’s in the class. Eren was like...please go easy on me and the teacher was like I’ll take it slow for you,” Jean blushed and started laughing along with Connie who had overheard what was being said. “Not only that they were laughing about the material. My head hurt just witnessing it,” The teacher, Ms Zoe walked over to the back to greet them.

 

“Did I hear you talk about Mr Ackerman?” she asked. Armin nodded his head. 

 

“Yes my friend here seems to be able to have a repertoire with him,” Armin spoke softly to her, like he did with every other teacher he spoke to.

 

“Ah you found his funny side. We were in the same class for most of our years at university. He is actually a nice person. Hilarious too if you get to know him. What’s your name?” Ms Zoe asked.

 

“My name is Eren Yaeger,” Hange pulled out her phone and sent him a text. She got a text a minute later which she showed the kids.

 

_ Talking about me. Must have left an impression on that boy. The blonde one too no doubt  _

 

Eren felt his cheeks heat up then felt his phone buzz on the table

 

_ Obsessed much _

 

_ It was Armin who brought the subject up not me. _

 

Zoe chuckled and made her way to the front of the class to begin her teachings.

* * *

Eren felt disgusting as he had finished up his shift. He felt tense as he got into a heated argument with Armin about his quickie in the car and how they were meeting afterwards. Eren had yelled at Armin, telling him that he would stop telling him anything about him and his new boyfriend.

 

Armin yelled at him more telling him he was stupid, for not being safe. For going with him. He could still hurt him. Eren just couldn’t care. He walked out of his shift to see Levi’s black car and watched as Levi stepped out and pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips. Eren leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt a little better from the light kiss. It was light and his heart fluttered in his chest. He really did like Levi.

 

“Want to go back to mine now?” Levi asked, putting his hands on Eren’s hips and keeping him close to his body.

 

“What about mine?” Eren suggested.

 

“What about your father?” Levi asked him, his lips on his for another quick kiss.

 

“I don’t have one. I live alone,” Levi raised an eyebrow, moved away from Eren and made his way to the driver seat. Eren saw that he had another call from Armin. Levi looked to the caller ID and saw Armin. Eren put his phone to his ear as he got into Levi’s car and buckled himself in.

 

“Please don’t see that guy. He could hurt you. Please Eren. Please,” Armin pleaded over the phone as soon as Eren answered. He could hear the sound of chatter. He could hear Jean talking. He could hear Connie and Sasha laughing hysterically in the background.

 

“I’m with him now,” Eren said looking to Levi who put the car into first gear and drove off back to Eren’s.

 

“GET OUT OF THE CAR,” Levi took the phone off Eren and put it onto speaker.

 

“Armin. This is Levi. Eren is in no danger with me,” Levi said putting on a deeper voice to hide the fact that his voice could be recognised.

 

“I don’t trust it nor do I trust you. You ask him to meet up without prior knowledge of knowing him and even take him back to yours for sex when you must have been aware he was a virgin. I don’t trust it. You want something,” Eren hoped that his friends hadn’t heard Armin speak. They may ask questions that Armin would struggle to answer.

 

“Other than your friends time and his ass. I want nothing from him,” Levi admitted. 

 

“I still don’t trust you,” Armin said in a low voice.

 

“I get it,” Levi said, “We are going to his. I promise I won’t rob him. By all means phone him every hour. I don’t know what you would want me to say that would make you trust me. Get off the road jackass!” Levi yelled to a car in front of him, Levi having to slam on the breaks.

 

“These new drivers are fuckers. Think they are better because they are younger,” Levi hissed out to Eren who was chuckling gently.

 

“Turn left here,” Eren said to Levi.

 

“Can I drop by then. Let me meet you,” Armin argued. Levi looked to Eren and shook his head.

 

“Why can’t you just trust me?” Eren asked sadly. He understood why Armin was nervous for him. But he wanted Armin just to trust him. He wanted him to be happy for him.

 

“Look man. I’ve not even spent much time with your friend. We are dating but you know it’s new. I’m not up for meeting his friends yet. Maybe when things are more serious. Right Eren take your phone,” Eren took the phone from Levi and took it off of speaker.

 

“Please for now just trust me,” Eren pleaded into the phone. Armin admitted defeat.

 

“Okay. please...please tell me about everything. Send a snapchat. Please,” Armin pleaded.

 

“I will do. Okay, enjoy the cinema,” Eren hung up and put his phone in his bag.

 

“Armin has a right to be worried you know. I get it. Do you trust me?” Levi asked as he came to a set of lights. Eren nodded his head.

 

“Of course I do,” Levi leaned in quickly and captured his lips in a quick kiss. “Tonight...I really am not up for sex. It’s been so exhausting today,” Eren said, twiddling his fingers. He didn’t know if this was something he could tell him. If it was just assumed that they would have sex. 

 

“We can still order takeaway and watch a movie. I’m not fussed. You aren’t just a fuck. You know that right?” Eren nodded as Levi parked at the back of the apartment complex and the two made their way into Eren’s house.

 

Eren felt ashamed of his house. Levi’s house had been immaculate. Everything was in place. Nothing was on the floor. Everything was clean. Eren barely cleaned his house. He never hoovered. He didn’t dust. He didn’t tidy. He had piles of dirty clothes on the floor. He didn’t wash his clothes. He didn’t know how to. He didn’t wash his dishes. When Armin was over, he would often wash his clothes for him.

 

Levi followed him into the house and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips, Eren laughed and moved off of him, “I am dying for a shower. Can you order us some food,” Eren asked as he made his way to the shower.

 

After a quick shower, Eren found Levi sitting on his bedroom floor with papers in his hands. Eren walked over to him and saw him reading material for tomorrow. Eren smiled too him and sat behind him on the bed and ran his hands through his short hair. He hid his face in his hair and took shaking breaths.

 

“Something the matter?”

 

“Like I said a long day,” he huffed. Levi stood up and lay on Eren’s bed behind him, putting his arms around his waist and pulling him in close and kissing his neck gently.

 

“My mum, Armin. I am exhausted. School. Did you know maths is my worst class and now there is a new distraction in my maths class. It’s just hard,” Levi nodded and ran his hands down his hips and then into his boxers.

 

“Maths was my best. I can give you the extra help. I said it in class but I honestly want to help you guys do better in class. I can help you then or now. I am normally well prepared,” Eren nodded and cuddled his back and let his eyes close. First day back at school had been way too much for Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am setting this in America somewhere.

Eren was nervous to meet Armin the next day of school, he was nervous to meet him when they had had one of their worst fights in what seemed like forever. The two were always a unit. They were always a team. They would automatically pair up when asked to do so. They understood each other like no one else could. The conflict may have been somewhat resolved yesterday in the car, however Eren still felt nervous as he met up with Armin who was waiting for him by the lockers. Levi didn’t stay over. They had watched movies, ate pizza, spoke for a few hours and then left, leaving a small kiss on his lips before he went back to his own home for the evening.

 

Armin stood there, his head low, waiting for Eren to walk in. He didn’t look up as Eren walked over to him and only did so when Eren was before him. Armin looked to him and put his hand into his hair and scratched it nervously.

 

“You live,” he joked. Eren laughed a little, out of sheer awkwardness. He gave a curt nod and opened up his own locker and stuffed his oversized jacket into it and grabbed his textbook for his second class of the day. His first classes was a mandatory home economics. He and Armin did not share the same first two periods. Mikasa was with him for his first class and then Sasha and Connie for his second, History. Eren was about to walk over to the group when Armin put a hand onto his elbow and held him back.

 

“How was last night?” he whispered to him, looking around to ensure nobody was listening to them.

 

“It was good. We ordered pizza and watched movies in my bed. He then left to go home,” Armin smiled at that. Eren smiled warmly as well. It had been a lovely evening, the pair of them eating in bed and watching a movie. Levi had noticed the state of his house and did a washing for him before he had left and even done some of the dishes. 

 

“Do you trust him?” Armin asked.

 

“I do. He is trustworthy. I get it was stupid on Saturday but nothing bad came of it. We are now dating,” Eren smiled. Armin nodded and followed Eren to his friends who were waiting for him. Mikasa gave him a grin when she saw him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, a gesture she did on more than one occasion. Most of the guys could never understand how their friendship was platonic. But Eren knew it was. He would protect her like a sister and she would protect him from harm, that was part of the reason he couldn’t tell her about Levi. She hated him.

 

“Ready for this cooking class,” she asked as she pulled away. Eren nodded his head. The teacher was apparently called Miss Ral and was a sweetheart. Mikasa led Eren to the class before the bell rang and they waved goodbye to everyone else. Mikasa liked to be early. She liked to be at the front of the class. That was just her style. Eren didn’t care and followed her to their first class.

 

“How was your shift?” Mikasa asked as they made their way to the home economic department which was three floors up.

 

“It was shit. I got into a fight with my manager because a client was rude and I told them to fuck off and someone spilt food over me. They are not humans. They are animals,” Mikasa laughed as they made their way into the home economic department. Her laugh was cut short when she peaked through the door that was Miss Ral’s room and saw Mr Acherman in the room with Miss Ral. Eren saw that Levi had his feet up on her knees, his shoes off and they were having a normal chat. He had tea at his side and a biscuit at his lips, as they laughed.

 

“Oh that teacher is infuriating. He swears at us. He has no professionalism. Told me I was a know it all. He pisses me off,” Mikasa hissed. Her hatred for Eren’s new boyfriend was palpable. Eren didn’t say anything and just turned his head to look at his boyfriend some more.

 

Miss Ral rolled her head back in laughter and hit Levi’s arm and he laughed as well. Eren liked his laugh, it was the first thing he thought when he had first met him, three days ago. Even know, his laugh was soft against his ears. He liked how he smiled, how good he looked when he did grin at Eren. How he would tilt his head back as he laughed, his eyes closed. Eren would have pressed his lips to his throat. He would want to run his tongue down his neck and then kiss him softly until he was kissing his mouth.

 

Levi turned his attention to the door and saw Eren standing there. He turned his attention back to Miss Ral and then she looked to the door. Levi slipped his shoes on and made his way to the door.

 

“I’m just saying Levi...we are good. We can stop this if you want. Maybe counselling?” Miss Ral said at the door as Levi stepped out another biscuit in his hand.

 

“Petra…” Levi muttered and looked to Eren who was looking at his shoes. “Another time,” he muttered.

 

“Ah the other Achermen. How goes you?” Levi laughed. Mikasa grumbled at him. “Hello Eren. Did you understand my notes?” Eren nodded his head. Levi had spent an hour with him on the maths homework before he had left, that was before the movie, just after his shower.

 

“I did. Thank you sir,” Eren smiled gratefully at him. He understood the material about 5% better. He knew the basics and would be able to do the basic examples but when he had to incorporate different formulas, he struggled.

 

“Alright...I’ll see you after the break then,” Levi walked off, waving goodbye to him.

 

“Fucker!” Mikasa hissed out. Eren looked to the teacher known as Petra and she invited them in.

 

“Don’t let that grumpy cat anger you. He’s actually really kind,” Petra said allowing them in. “Sit at any desk. There is cookies I made as well. Please help yourself,” Eren picked up one of the cookies and followed Mikasa to a desk. The desk were lined in a horse show and on three walls were counters, and ovens and sinks. More and more students lined in for the first class.

 

Eren was still hungry after replicating the cookies Petra had made and so was standing in line to get himself a breakfast, two hours later. In front of him was Hange and Levi but they never noticed him. “Saw you leave Petra’s office. Are you two getting back together,” Levi laughed and shook his head.

 

“No. The divorce finalised on Saturday. I am not going down that route again,” Levi admitted. Eren felt a pain in his chest. Levi was divorced to the lovely Petra. “Besides...I’m seeing someone at the moment,” Levi admitted turning his head. “Though she did ask...said that she still loved me and wanted to get back together. We could try counseling. What part of gay does she not get. Yes. We were good to each other. I love her. But I don’t love her like that. She will always be family to me though,” Levi spoke quietly.

 

“What? Already? Since when? You get on the horse quick. What is he like?”

 

Eren wanted to feel good that Levi had somewhat told Hange about him but his thoughts were plagued with Miss Ral, who was by the far the nicest teacher he had ever met. She was so kind and helpful. She was patient. She was so relaxed and fun loving. She also had a great body, something he could admire. And Levi had been with her. Had loved her. Still loves her. Had made love to her. He felt incompetent in comparison. How could he compete with someone like her.

 

“He’s such a nice guy. He’s real sweet. Fantastic sex.”

 

“Finally some real sex,” Hange laughed.

 

“Don’t. I have been dying to get my dick into some ass and then he showed up and I almost had him in moments. I did well to hold back. I did well to make the fucking last longer than moments,” Levi and Hange chuckled.

 

“So what did you tell Petra?”

 

“I haven’t. She still has this notion of us being in love. I thought I could love her. Turns out not a fan of pussy,” Eren felt colder. He knew Levi would have had other relationships but he never imagined that he would have been married and divorced. And on the same day his divorce was finalised did he sleep with Eren.

 

“Eren hey,” Armin said bumping into Eren’s hip. Eren smiled and took Armins jumper that was around his waist and slipped it on.. All of his own jumpers in the dirty pile around his room. Levi and Hange turned round to see the two. Levi staring wide eyed at Eren.

 

“You heard me?” Levi asked. Hange laughed to herself, leaning against her shorter friend. Eren turned his gaze away from the two teachers before him.

 

“I heard nothing about your divorce or that you don’t like...pussy was it?” Eren retorted trying to show his hurt. Hange laughed harder against Levi’s side, which resulted in her getting an elbow into the side by Levi. Armin looked to Eren and touched his hand.

 

“You’re shaking,” Armin stated, his fingers curling around Eren’s hand. Eren curled his hand into his. He squeezed his hand tightly, turning his head to look back at Levi, his face showing no emotion whatsoever. 

 

“I’m cold,” Eren admitted, through gritted teeth. That was true, he was cold but he was also angry at Levi for not mentioning it to him. Levi was next to get served and was handed a roll without him even having to ask. Hange too was handed a roll, without her opening her mouth. Eren went up afterwards and asked for a roll. When he went to pay did he realise he didn’t have any money on him. He searched in his trouser pockets and then hung his head in shame. He went to hand over his roll to the lunch lady, when he watched as Levi turned to him. Levi had just finished paying for his own lunch and then dug into his pocket and handed the lunch lady, coins for Eren’s roll.

 

“Thank you...sir,” Eren muttered and then took his roll and headed to where his friends were.

 

“I think Mr Acherman has a soft spot for you,” Armin chuckled as he lead Eren to where everyone was gathered. The seniors had a common room and Eren and his gang had monopolized the area. The area in itself was the size of a classroom, except this one was loaded with mainly sofas and a TV that only played the news. Mikasa, Annie, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Jean and Bertholt had taken up most of the couches that were in the room, all in their own little conversations.

 

“You think?” Eren asked turning his head to see Hange and Levi heading back to their department. They were walking in a completely different direction from Eren.

 

“You heard him. He’s gay too. I think he may like you a little,” Eren smiled softly at Armin. He still couldn’t believe how little he knew about Levi. Eren felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see a text from Levi.

 

_ Meet me in my room now. I’ll explain everything. _

 

“Armin...I think I forgot something. I’ll be right back,” Eren took off to find Levi sitting at his desk, a cup of tea in hand, his roll on his desk, some bite out of it. Levi smiled to Eren as he walked in and sat on the front desk and Levi took a seat beside him, the pair of them staring at the advance maths that was on the board.

 

“I wasn’t going to yell ‘I’m divorced’ the moment you opened my car door. I would have mentioned it at some point. Maybe when we were more serious,” Levi began, his cup of tea still in his hands. “And it wasn’t like I knew you would be meeting my ex wife anyway,”

 

“Why were you on grindr?” Eren asked quietly.

 

“The divorce started 3 months ago. Lawyer fees and everything. Division of property. It was only finalised that Saturday and I already had the account for about six months. She caught me on the site and asked me about it and I told her I was gay and didn’t love her anymore like that. I had been speaking to many guys on Saturday but then we matched and I was attracted to you. That is why I asked to meet. Plus I really wanted to fuck you,” Levi leaned in closer to Eren and kissed his neck softly.

 

Eren lifted his neck so he could be kiss more, “How...how long were you married?” Eren muttered out, while Levi still planted gentle kisses to his neck.

 

“God. That’s the worst question. About a year and a half. We dated for about two years before that. I do like her. I did like her. I just...I’m gay. I hated the idea of sex with her eventually. Like I would be inside her and I was bored. I barely came inside her. I always came outside of her after jerking off a little. She knew I was bi or whatever. Turns out I’m just gay,” Eren nodded his head.

 

“Any other teachers you’ve fucked. What about Ms Zoe?” Eren asked, moving his head so that Levi no longer had access to kiss his neck.

 

“No. Not Hange. Just Erwin. We dated before that. We were together for about 6 years on and off. I may have slept around at university,” Levi muttered, taking a sip of his tea. Eren nodded his head. His face expressionless.

 

“Is that what I am...you know what...don’t answer that,”

 

“Eren...it’s not like that. We are still new. I do like you a lot. You aren’t just someone I am bedding. I am invested into this relationship,” Eren smiled a little and stood up. “Now get going. I’ll see you tonight?” Levi suggesting, setting his tea down on the desk.

 

“Maybe not,” Eren muttered standing up, his back to Levi.

 

“Eren,” Levi said quietly. “Don’t be mad,” he grabbed his hand and turned him round, tugging gently on him. 

 

“It just sucks. I can’t stop thinking about you and her. She can offer you so much more in life. And I’m just this shitty brat and you are my teacher and it sucks,” Eren admitted, letting out a small whimper. “See you later,” Eren walked into the empty halls and made his way to find Armin. He joined him on the sofa in the common area. Armin was beside Jean who were deep in conversation.

 

“Get what you needed?” Armin asked turning to Eren who nodded numbly and took a seat beside him. Eren felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

_ Eren are you mad? _

 

Eren looked to his phone to see a message from Levi. Armin looked at the text as well reading it over his shoulder.

 

“Something happen?” he asked. Eren nodded his head once again. He wetted his lip with his tongue.

 

“He’s divorced. But like it was finalised on Saturday. Its just...hurts,” Eren admitted. He didn’t know how to feel. He knew Levi would have had previous relationships. But the idea that he had still been technically married hours before they met up, stung more than he expected.

 

_ Eren. Answer me.  _

 

_ Please. Don’t be mad _

 

_ Let me treat you tonight. Please. _

 

_ Its not just sex. I like you. Okay. Its new. _

 

Eren picked up his phone after the onslaught of texts and sent him one back.

 

_ It's just so frustrating. Okay? You were married. My head is running away. _

 

_ Are you working tonight  _ Levi messaged back

 

_ Yeah till 10. _

 

_ Ill come get you after. Ill drive you to school in the morning. Sound good?  _ Eren never responded. He turned his attention to Armin who had been reading his texts as well. They looked to each other before turning to Jean.

* * *

When Eren finished his work at the Marriot, exhaustion was the only emotion he felt. He was drained from school, in particular maths. Not because of Levi. Maths was his worst subject. He was awful at it and did not understand it at all. He tried hard, he really did. But he was just so confused to it all. He was exhausted from the rest of school as well and then working till 10. He was ready to lie on the road and fall asleep.

 

When he stepped out of the back, he saw Levi’s black car in the parking lot. Eren shuffled over to the car and opened the door handle. Levi was on the phone and waved at Eren, a finger then moved to his lip. Eren rested his head against the window and let his eyes close, after he shut the door behind him. 

 

“Alright. I’ll be there shortly,” Eren wanted to look to Levi to ask him what he meant but he was far too tired to do such a thing. Eren then felt Levi against his neck, leaving a small kiss.  “Hey handsome,” he muttered against it. Eren smiled into the window.

 

“I need to stop at Petra’s I have some things for her. I’ll be a minute,” Eren nodded his head. “Are you tired?” Eren nodded his head. Levi drove off. 

 

Eren heard the door open on Levi’s side and he heard Petra speaking to Levi. He had no idea how long they had driven, it was like his brain had turned off for a few moments. He was exhausted and just wanted to close his eyes for a moment, but time somehow slipped by him.

 

“Is this your new beau?” Petra asked. Eren hid his face more. He heard that much, like someone was just outside of his own world.

 

“Levi...it’s cold,” he said in a low voice.

 

“Two minutes...baby,” Levi got out of the car shut the door behind him and followed Petra away. Eren didn’t know how long Levi had been away, it was only when the door opened that Eren turned his head to see Levi there getting into the car. He gave him a gentle smile before driving back to his.

 

Eren followed Levi into his house where he tugged on his hand until they were inside, “Hey...finally some alone time,” Eren nodded and walked into his living room, Levi following behind. Eren took a seat on the end of the couch near the window. He heard Levi walk into his bedroom and put his stuff down before walking back in.

 

“Hey...need anything? Want to go for a shower? Want any food,” Eren thought for a moment before standing up.

 

“I want a shower,” he stated, getting to his feet. He felt the exhaustion wash over him and fought the urge to sink back into the sofa. He strutted off into Levi’s bedroom where his bathroom was. He walked in and decided that he would prefer a bath instead. He turned the water on and found a towel for himself in the bottom cupboard.

 

“Want food?” Levi asked walking into the bathroom to watch as Eren pulled down his trousers. The boy pulled them up quickly, his cheeks going deep red. “I’ve seen your naked ass a few times now. There is no need to be bashful,” Eren puffed his cheeks out, slowly pulling his boxer shorts down and his shirt. He slipped into the bath and let out a long sigh.

 

“Yeah...I want some food,” Levi walked over to him and pressed his lips to his forehead.

 

“Listen...I am fully committed to us. Okay? My past relationships don’t mean much to me,” Eren nodded and fell back further into the tub so that his chin was under. “I’ll see you out there then,” Levi stepped out and went to make them some food.

 

Levi heard the slosh of water after about ten minutes and the sound of Eren plodding about in the other room, “Levi,” he called for him. Eren walked into the kitchen, towel around his waist, his body glistening with little droplets of water. “What can I wear?” Levi followed him into the bedroom and found a jumper for him and some boxers to wear. Eren slipped them on and followed Levi into the kitchen where snacks were sitting on the counter that Levi had prepared for them.

 

Eren lay on the couch and Levi sat beside him, wrapping his arm around his body and cuddling. Before them was a plate full of chips, Eren sat the bowl on his lap and slowly dug into them. Levi stroked his side, “Tell me about your day?” Levi asked.

 

“Mmm...let me see, maths was difficult. Home-ec was good until I learnt that my sexy boyfriend had dated the really cute teacher. PE was exhausting. Sex Ed was as you can imagine. All kind of awkward. We were discussing STD’s. Fun. Do gay guys get them?” Levi nodded his head.

 

“Yes very much so. They should have discussed that as well,” Levi pondered the idea of that. Why gay relationships were not mentioned during that talk. He would need to speak to Erwin about that to get the talk altered to include everyone. It was 2018. That should have been included.

 

“Don’t make me learn about that as well. It was awkward learning the first time,” Eren blushed. The first time had been a lot of snickering, Connie and Jean unable to be sensible in those situations. Jean elbowed Eren the whole time and everyone else snickering as he blushed.

 

Armin chuckled at Eren, as he blushed. Eren and Armin both knew that Jean was insinuating Eren having sex with Mikasa. Eren shooed them away as Jean made more and more inappropriate jokes.

 

Levi ran his fingers through his hair and then pressed his lips to his shoulder and then to his neck and then his throat and then his lips, “Want to take this to the bedroom?” Eren nodded and followed Levi into his bedroom.

 

Eren lay on the bed and Levi crawled on top off and Levi captured his lips. Eren moaned deep into the kiss. Eren lifted his legs and wrapped his legs around Levi’s hips, meeting his hips when he ground them into them.

 

“What happened to no sex?” Eren groaned into Levi’s neck. He felt a fire in his stomach, could feel his mind slipping away, allowing himself to get caught up in Levi. He could get caught up in his breath against his lips, get caught up with his hips against his own, his erection rubbing against his own erection. He got swept away with Levi’s hands in his hair, tugging on his hair softly

 

Levi pulled his shirt over his head and then kissed him more, Eren groaned into the kiss, his erection hard against the trousers he was wearing. He wanted free. He pushed Levi off of him, Levi looked a little hurt as he rolled onto his side with him.

 

“No sex,” Eren moaned out, getting under the covers. Levi copied him and got under the covers with him, pulling his boxers down and stroked him softly. They kissed a little more, “Tell me more about you. Tell me something else about you then may be shocking?” Levi kissed his nose and got comfortable, resting head head on his arm.

 

Levi and Eren spoke for hours, until they realised that the sun was peeking through Levi’s window. Levi turned to the alarm clock and then turned back to Eren and kissed his naked shoulder, “Hey sexy man..we’ve spoke all night. I need to get ready for work. Come on,” Levi kissed his neck and then got out of the bed to get ready for the day.

 

Eren followed Levi, pulling on his jumper and letting a yawn escape his lips. The jumper was Levi’s, it was black and had white writing on it that said Boy Toy. Levi grabbed his arm and led him to his car, grabbing his bag and leading him to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this. it's longer than usual, hope that makes it up.

Levi drove quickly, driving through amber lights so they could make it to school on time. Levi wanted to let Eren out a few blocks back but they were both running late and the rain was pounding down on the car and on the road that to do so would just be cruel. Levi parked his car and let Eren jump out first and run into school. He watched as he ran through the rain, getting soaked slowly.

 

Eren rushed into class, panting, dripping wet. He saw Armin and Mikasa sitting in class. Eren panted as he walked over to the pair who eyed him as he took a seat, “Where did you get that jumper?” Mikasa asked as he sat down beside her. Eren looked to his jumper and let out a small blush.  _ Boy Toy.  _

 

“I’ve had this for a while. It’s comfortable,” Eren shrugged, taking his seat and looking to Armin who eyed him curiously. Eren let out a long yawn, resting his head against Armin’s shoulder and letting out another yawn. Armin laughed a little, ruffling his hair to get some of the droplets of water from his hair.

 

“Did you stay over?” Armin whispered into his ear. Eren nodded his head again, “Sex?” Eren shook his head. 

 

“We stayed up all night, talking,” Eren muttered into Armin’s shoulder. Armin smiled and then knocked his head into Eren’s as they waited for their teacher to walk in, a Mr Zackarias. He was blonde and had this amazing sense of smell. He would know if someone was eating. He would call on a student with his back turned to them if they pulled out some crisps. Eren watched as he walked in. He looked to Eren with a strange look then turned to start the class.

 

Eren stumbled through his day, he was a zombie moving from class to class, his eyes were open but no information went into his brain - not that this made much of a difference to his usual day. However his brain did go over like a memory reel everything that had been discussed last night. Eren found himself in even more like with his boyfriend. He couldn’t say he loved him because he hadn’t even dated him for a week yet.

 

This was his first relationship but he did recognise things going quickly, which wasn’t anything wrong. There first night they had sex. On their first date, Eren gave him a blow job at the restaurant. He thought of that since. His brain scolding him for getting carried away with the male. He would have lost his virginity to him in his car if those people hadn’t walked past.

 

He thought about the sensitive information Levi shared with him. He was born in the slums, poverty the only thing he knew. His mother was a prostitute and not the ‘glamorous’ ones on shows where they would go to fancy casino’s for some money. No she was a slave in a house, where men, with a little more financial security, threw coins at her for her to spread her legs.

 

One of her suitors was Levi’s father. He didn’t know who. Never cared to find out. Some sleaze. His mother died when he was eight years old. He was a skeleton of a human. His lips were dry, he had been malnourished. He had lice in his hair and other cobwebs. He was a scared kid and sat beside his mothers decaying body when a man took him away and raised him, like his own. Well he was a shitty father, if he could even be called that. Levi was used similar to his mother. The male who had saved him, turned an eye when his friends groped him at a young age. He would walk out the room when one of the men would push him against a table and would rub himself against his small ass. He would walk out of the house when the males entered him.

 

Due to those events….Levi learnt how how to wield a knife. He stabbed one of his attackers, not so that he died, no, but the police came and he was put into a foster care and moved from home to home.

 

He moved around a lot because he had two things; he had severe OCD at the time. Levi described how bad it had been as a child, how much he washed his hands. How he turned lights on and off. He liked order in the house and with other delinquent children, that hadn’t been easy and so they fought a lot. He was really good at fighting. He had less promise so he moved to the next home because he was too much. He had the same issue until he was 18 years old where he finished school and went to university to study maths. Why. Because maths made sense. There was an answer. Levi had control over the situation. He knew that 1 + 1 would equal 2. Nothing would change that. Even when maths got more and more complicated to the extent that it confused Eren, it made sense. There was a logical answer and that was why Levi loved maths.

 

The second thing was he hated others to be in his space, a trauma from his past. He hated when other kids came into his room when he slept, leant over him. He got angry and attacked them. Fears from before foster care rushed back to him, so on multiple occasions he had hurt his ‘brothers’ arm. 

 

When he was in his last year of high school he had moved in with another family, they had suggested he go to therapy sessions. He lived in a large house with many kids and they were strict but he liked that. Liked that they didn’t go into his room. Therapy helped him a lot. Helped him deal with his feelings. He had taken up the gym to feel better. To feel less tension. So he ran a lot. He pushed him to the point where his knees wobbled and his body shook from the restraint. His OCD had lessened in severity. Granted at first he did have a journal in which he wrote in, his self diagnosis jotter. He had called it.

 

“En...Eren,” Eren lifted his head to see Armin by his side. They were sitting at the lunch table, his friends around him in deep conversation. He didn’t remember making his way to the lunch hall. He remembered being in his third period which was science.

 

He looked to Armin who had his eyes boring down on him, “You alright man?” Jean asked him, who was seated opposite him. Eren nodded his head slowly. He didn’t know what to say. He was tired. That was his problem, “Good news I’ll be joining your class for maths. I had to swap a class around for reasons,” Jean stated simply. Eren nodded his head. 

 

Armin grinned at his side, “Then you will see Eren and Mr Ackerman laughing with each other,” Eren rolled his eyes and looked to the food before him. He hadn’t brought a lunch. He was certain he hadn’t stood up to get lunch, so how was one there. It was soup and a roll. He looked to see Mikasa beside him who was eyeing him curiously. 

 

“Why are you so tired.? And i’m still not certain who gave you that boy toy jumper. It doesn’t suit you,” Mikasa asked, eyeing his black hoodie with disdain. Eren liked the jumper, one it was Levi’s and it smelt like him.

 

“Fuck off. It’s black. It suits everyone. You just don’t like the logo. It was a gag. Plus it’s comfortable,” Eren defended. It was comfortable. It fit him rather well. They were similar in size so most of their clothes fit each other.

 

“It smells of smoke. You smell like smoke,” Eren shook his head but sniffed the jumper. It did smell like smoke but Levi never really smelled like that. His house always smelled clean. He shook his head again regardless. He looked to Armin and put his jumper sleeve to his nose.

 

“You don’t smell smoke do you, Arm?” He asked. Armin sniffed the jumper and shook his head. Then sniffed it again.

 

“I don’t smell smoke,” Armin lied for him and then turned his conversation back to Jean.

 

“You are imagining things. Maybe I wore it to a firework night or something. I don’t know. It was raining this morning and I was running late. I honestly just threw the first thing on,” Eren moaned at her. Mikasa, was his best friend, besides Armin. But Mikasa had this idea that she owed him something. He told Levi about her last night.

 

Her parents were doctors that were killed, she was to be auctioned off for being half Japanesse. Eren had been there and called the police. She had been rescued from these human traffickers. Mikasa lived with her aunt but Carla had always treated her like her own, let her stay with Mikasa till they tracked down her aunt.

 

And because of his gesture of phoning the police, she had a need to be overprotective, like she owed him his life. She could be his favourite person but some days, he couldn’t stand how possesive she got.

 

So that’s why he would never tell Mikasa about Levi or him being on Grindr that night. Never let her know about how he lost his virginity to Levi or how he nearly lost it to him. She wouldn’t understand or she would try to take away his happiness. She already hated Levi, there was no way she was going to know that his maths teacher was also his boyfriend. Not in a million years.

 

“Oh Eren,” Petra walked over to the table a smile on her lips. “I like your jumper. I gave it to Levi...I mean Mr Ackerman for a birthday gift. He thought it was hilarious,” Eren felt Armin tense at his side. He dared to look round at him. 

 

Armin was always top of the class, always got the best marks in school. He was a flipping genius. Even an idiot could piece together what Armin had just pieced together.

 

“We have the same taste then,” Eren said in a bored tone.

 

“Excuse me for asking. Are you gay as well?” Petra asked in a quiet voice but it was loud enough for everyone at their table to stop their own conversations.

 

“Fuck no!” Eren hissed at her. He could hear his friends sniggering at his side. He could feel Mikasa eyeing him dangerously. He could feel Armin’s stare on his. He felt like a timebomb. All eyes on him. If he made another breath everyone would know he was gay. He felt something snap. “I’m not like you ex husband who only after a few weeks into your pathetic marriage learns that he’s not into pussy,” Eren bit his lip as he stared at one of the nicest teachers in shock.

 

“EREN YAEGER” Petra went bright red. The hall had went silent, he wasn’t sure if it went silent before of after Petra had spoken. But he was certain everyone was eyeing him. Petra was shaking a little. Eren watched as Levi walked over to the small group. He put a hand on Petra’s shoulder.

 

“March yourself to Mr Smith's office. NOW,” Eren flipped his soup and it spilt over the table as he grabbed his bag and marched out off muttering a  _ fuck you _ and a few  _ fucking bitches  _  as he passed her.

 

He marched to Erwin’s office and into his room where the headteacher was on the phone. He saw Eren, well heard Eren storm in. He kicked the door in and then his school bag at the wall and then fell back into one of the chairs.

 

Erwin sat his phone down, “Ah Yaeger. So nice of you to stop by,” Erwin mused to himself. Petra and Levi walked in a minute after. Petra growling as she walked in and Levi speaking to her in a quiet voice.

 

“Drama?” Erwin asked, cocking a very blonde bushy brow.

 

“You’re fucking teacher tried to out me in front of all my friends. She had no fucking right! None. Just because her ex was gay doesn’t mean she needs to point the finger and fucking out me,” Levi looked to Petra with a dirty glance before sitting next to Eren and putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I told you in maths class, Petra and I don’t want everyone to know that we were once married,” Levi said in a quiet voice at his side.

 

“I only asked since he had the jumper on, it’s similar to the one I gave you,” Levi looked to Petra and then at the jumper.

 

“It was a gag gift from a friend,” Eren hissed. “I was up late. I never fucking looked at my jumper as I rushed out the door,” Eren felt the tears that welled up in his eyes dribble down his cheek. He turned away from Levi who stood up, poured some water for him and grabbed a box of tissue. He returned and handed the items to Eren.

 

“Fuck sake. I’m only crying because I’m tired. I’m only angry because I’m tired,” Eren wiped his eyes with the tissue.

 

“Miss Ral, what did Mr Yaeger say to you?” Erwin asked, glancing over to the teacher who stood near the closed door.

 

“He said... _ I’m not like you ex husband who only after a few weeks into your pathetic marriage learned that he’s not into pussy _ ,” Levi let out a snigger. Petra eyed Levi dangerously, a look that must have used to have said so many other things when they were married. Now it was just a dirty look.

 

“It’s funny cause it’s true. Don’t blame him for getting it on the nose,” Levi sniggered again, Eren smiling under his teary eyes.

 

“Did you tell him about us? What did you mention?” Petra snapped at Levi who was slowly stroking Eren’s shoulder, trying to soothe him a little.

 

“He overheard me and Hange speak about the divorce. Calm down dear. He asked me about it after,” Levi chuckled. Erwin rolled his eyes and then looked to Petra.

 

“Miss Ral. I am afraid that you may have misspoke. Eren...in confidence. Are you gay? You know that your maths teacher is. Petra and Levi can turn around and you can nod or shake your head,” Petra and Levi glanced to the door as Eren nodded his head once, “Petra, I am afraid that he acted the way he did because of how you asked him. Regardless if he was gay or not. I think anyone gay or straight would have acted in the same way. Eren...go finish your lunch,” Eren grabbed his bag that was slumped against the wall and opened the door where he saw Armin waiting for him.

 

“Toilets?” Eren nodded and followed him to the male toilets. Eren walked in and stood at the mirrors, his hair was a mess, he had bed hair the entire day. He had bags under his eyes. He looked awful. Now his eyes were red and puffy from crying. His eyes were red as well, maybe it was from the tears or the lack of sleep.

 

Armin walked in behind him and checked to see it was quiet before turning a tap on, “Levi is Mr Ackerman. Isn’t he? I’m not going to tell you off. Is it him? You two get along well. This is his jumper isn’t it?” Eren nodded his head, slowly. A small smile etched onto his lips. He could trust Armin and was happy to share the fact in the identity of his boyfriend.

 

“As you know...I met him on grindr before school. Then I bumped into him at school. Please don’t let anyone know,” Eren pleaded. They had discussed their love life in some depth, setting some rules for them to abide my at school. These rules included, no kissing, no secret meetings. Only those who could be trusted could know. Eren said that if anyone was to know, Armin would be allowed to know. And Levi said that Hange would be the best person to keep their secret. They agreed to deny any friendship or relationship outside of school. Eren still had to do his homework for maths class. He wasn’t to get much special treatment. However Eren knew he could text Levi during class. Though he had already mentioned that his phone was always on his person so the hospital could get a hold of him if needed.

 

Eren looked to his best friend. He needed Armin to be cool with everything, their less than a week relationship depended on Armin to be chill with the idea that he was dating a teacher and not just any teacher, the most hated maths teacher.

 

Armin took Eren’s hand and smiled at him sincerely, “Is everything okay. Why did you have a go at Miss Ral?”Armin asked, leaning in close to Eren so that he could whisper into his ear. Eren leaned against his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his body.

 

“I don’t want everyone to know that I’m gay. Everyone was staring at me. And you were staring at me. You figured out about Levi. It was just too much. I am really tired as well. It was just so much in that moment,” Armin held him closer and Eren let his eyes closed. He felt soothing circles on his back.

 

He heard the door open and the two pulled away from each other and quickly spun around and turned to see Levi walk into the bathrooms, “Ah Arlet…” Eren turned to see Levi and smiled at him gently. 

 

“Armin knows about us,” Eren spoke softly. Levi nodded his head and leaned against the sinks. “Petra had came over to me and said...Levi...Mr Ackerman had this jumper,” Eren tugged on the hem of his jumper. Levi walked over to Eren and took the hem off it, tugging him closer to his body.

 

“Maybe I should just take it off of you,” Eren laughed as Levi started to pull his jumper off and leaned in to kiss his lips. Armin turned his head as the two grinned at one another, while Levi tugged at his hoodie. “Any plans for this evening?” Levi asked, taking Eren’s hands within his own and squeezing gently.

 

“Ah Mr Ackerman, I was going to suggest to Eren that we have a night in, just the two of us. He stayed at yours and he’s exhausted. You are exhausted too. Mikasa told me,” Levi pushed Eren to the sink and kissed him deep on the lips. “She said you were a little angsty earlier. Yelled at her again,”

 

“Well to be fair she is an ass. She’s stuck up a little. As well as, I’m exhausted,” Levi looked to his watch. “I will see you in twenty minutes,” Eren laughed as Levi kissed him once more and then walked out of the toilets.

 

Armin watched as the door shut behind Levi and he waited  before he spoke, “He is very sweet to you,” Armin smiled. Eren grinned to Armin and the two headed back to the canteen. They talked about their plans that evening, to watch a movie. They could cook some dinner. Then go to sleep afterwards. Eren akwardly asked if Armin was still chill with the idea of them sharing a bed and sleeping together. Amin looked Eren dead in the eye and told him that it would never be weird. Eren smiled at him thankfully. He was glad to know that they were going to be the same duo even if Eren had a boyfriend. They walked into the canteen together.

 

He watched as Reiner stood up on the table, slow clapping for Eren. Eren blushed and walked over to Mikasa who was glaring at his like he had spat on her. He walked over to his seat and sat down and ate his bread, his soup had gotten cold and most was on the table. 

 

Armin was at his side, Armin eyeing anyone who dared to ask him about what happened, “So you knew Miss Ral was married to Mr Ackerman. How were they even a couple. I don’t get it,” Jean asked, tilting his he head to look Eren.

 

“I never asked about his love life. I overheard him speak about his divorce. He asked me not to mention it,” Eren shrugged. He let out a small yawn and rested his head against Armin’s shoulder. He was tired. He just wanted to rest, lie around with Armin and do very little.

 

The bell rang and Eren stood up, with Armin at his side. They made there way to maths class. Eren knew Armin would ask questions, that he wouldn’t stop asking him questions. When he walked into the classroom, many others were at their desks, sitting, staring at Levi in shock. He was sitting at his desk, his feet up on the chair. He was fast asleep, one arm propped up on the chair, holding his head up. Armin took a seat at his desk, looking nervously at Eren.

 

Eren put his bag on the chair and walked over to Levi. He had seen him sleep a couple of times. He thought he slept so peacefully. He was also quite horny when he woke up. He doubted he would have the same reaction. He prayed he didn’t have the same reaction.

 

“Mr Ackerman. Mr Ackerman,” he said, shaking him softly. He would have liked to have kissed his neck but with an audience, he couldn’t. He would have loved to press his mouth to his skin, smell his skin. Taste him a little.

 

“Babe...leave me alone,” Levi groaned out, pushing Eren away by the shoulder. Eren bit his lip. He wanted to kiss him, wanted to hold him. Levi put his hand onto his hips and tried to pull him in to his body. He could hear sniggers from the class. He wanted to run his hands through his hair. He could hear more laughs.

 

“I’m not your baby. Mr Ackerman. You are still teaching,” Levi opened one eye to see Eren and smiled gently at him. He reached out to take his hand then turned to see the rest of the class.

 

“Take your seat, Eren,” Levi said standing up. Eren nodded then took his seat beside Armin. Levi looked to his desk and stood up.

 

“Sorry about that class. My boyfriend and I stayed up all night talking,” Levi said as he turned to his class. The class stopped to stare at him.

 

“Jean Kirstein. Where are you?” Jean raised his hand, who was sitting behind Armin and Eren. Levi nodded and then turned to the class once again. “Jean you are excused...everyone hand in your homework,” Eren bit his lip and shook his head. Levi gave him a dark look. He walked over to him. “Did I see you shake your head?” Eren pulled out his homework sheet that was blank with nothing but mistakes that had been rubbed out. “Want to see me after school? I can explain this?” Levi asked. He took Eren’s pencil and copied out one of the questions that he had done. Following it. “You got that right,” he smiled before taking everyone else's homeworks.

 

Jean nudged Armin and gave him a smile, “Wow. He’s not that bad,” Jean whispered.

 

“Kirstein. No talking in my class. Would you like so sit there and be quiet or I will move you from your friend,” Eren smiled slightly at Levi, as he collected the homework. Levi returned to the front and took a seat at his desk.

 

“I am exhausted. Slave go get me coffee,” Levi pleaded.

 

Eren stood up, “I’m going from babe to slave,” Eren chuckled. Levi chuckled, his cheeks going a little red.

 

“Sorry...Did I call you babe?” Eren nodded his head.

 

“Love to see how you treat your boyfriend. Is he your slave as well?” Eren asked with a small grin on his face.

 

“Not so much no. He’s not a child,” Levi shrugged, a small sincere smile on his face. Eren laughed as he walked over to the door.

 

“Oh say that and I’ll add sugar into your coffee,” Eren smiled, an evil grin on his face as he walked off.

 

“Fuck you,” Levi groaned. Eren chuckled as he made his way to the vending machine and got Levi a coffee drink and returned to the class with the can. He chucked it at him and he caught it with one hand.

 

“Thanks slave,” Levi laughed as he opened it up and took a sip. Eren looked to see Armin was making notes for him. He thanked him for that and continued to write where Armin had left off.

 

When Levi finished off explaining the exercise he walked over to Eren with his coffee can and sat in front of him, “So what part didn’t you get?” Levi asked. Eren chuckled, his hand resting on his arm. He stroked it gently.

 

“What makes you think I’m stuck?” Eren asked, feigning hurt. Levi smiled at him. “Okay...all of it,” Eren looked down to Levi’s arm where he was stroking. He looked to see long faded scars on his arm. Little white lines. “Oh….” Eren said, examining the faded scars. He ran his fingers down his arm, his nails slowly tickling the skin. Levi tickled his arm softly.

 

“Years ago,” Was all Levi said, his fingers scratching his own arm lightly. Armin looked to the two and nudged him gently.

 

“Maybe let’s not flirt here,” Armin suggested. Eren moved his hand away from Levi’s slowly, their hands still touching lightly. Levi lifted Eren’s pencil and started to write in his jotter.

 

_ It’s still raining outside. Can I give you lift home?  _ He wrote in Eren’s jotter. Eren nodded his head and gestured to Armin.

 

_ Well obviously him as well. Can I nap at yours for a few hours.  _ Eren nodded his head again and watched as Levi wrote in his jotter again to explain the maths.

 

“Arlet did you understand everything?” Levi asked him, looking over to him who was reading a question.

 

“More or less,” Levi nodded then stood up and walked over to Jean who seemed a little confused. He knelt before him and helped him with the questions.

 

At the end of the day, Jean, Armin and Eren were packing up, “Are you kidding me? I think Mr Ackerman likes Eren. Were they flirting? I think I saw Mr Ackerman stroke his arm. I mean I think Eren liked it too,” Jean whispered to Armin, watching as Eren made his way over to Mr Ackerman who was leaning against the desk. “Does Eren like him back?” Jean asked as they watched Eren walk over to Levi.

 

Levi was at his desk, working on some of the homeworks that had been handed in. Armin shook his head at Jean and led him out of the room. Eren walked away from Levi waving goodbye to him.

 

“Eren...I think Mr Ackerman likes you. We know he’s gay. Do you by chance?” Jean asked asking him in a quiet voice.

 

“I’m not fucking gay, horse face,” Eren hissed out. Jean lifted his hands in surrender. Levi stepped out of the room.

 

“Eren burn that jumper, everyone is assuming your sexuality,” Levi laughed. Eren bit his lip, looking to the floor.

 

“Are you openly gay?” Eren asked Levi. Jean turned his head in fear.

 

“Is there a problem with that?” Levi asked, eyeing him dangerously. “You apparently have some hostility towards being gay,” Eren stammered a little, shaking his head.

 

“I’m not a homophobe. I swear. I’m just not gay. I’m curious about you though,” Eren muttered. He wasn’t a homophobe in any circumstance. His issue lay with the fact that he wasn’t ready for people to know he was gay. He was worried that they would laugh at him, that he would be treated differently. He was already worried that Armin would treat him differently. He was worried that Armin wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping together, getting changed in front of each other. He was scared that what they used to find normal was wrecked leaving an uncomfortable tension between the two. Armin denied it, but the fear was still there in the back of his head.

 

“I just don’t imagine that if i was, I would want anyone to know,” Eren said it quietly, another reason. He just wasn’t ready to share his secret with the world.

 

Levi nodded his head in understanding, “I mean I’m open now, because I have a nice sexy boyfriend. Obviously I wasn’t open with Petra. I mean...she knew about Erwin and that and my other escades,” Eren nudged him gently with his shoulder. Levi smiled back at him and nudged him back with his shoulder, the two of them chuckling to themselves.

 

“Wait...Erwin. As in the head teacher?” Jean asked, turning round to face them. Eren and Levi’s faces dropped from the grin that they had once had to show no emotion.

 

“We were at uni together with Hange, Ms Zoe,” Levi shrugged like it explained everything. Eren had learnt about Levi’s escapes back at university. He went on many one night stands, many of which he prefered to top, Erwin the only person he ever wanted to bottom for.

 

“Who’s better sex. You’re new boyfriend or the head teacher,” Jean asked, curiously. Eren felt his heart stop a little, while Armin and Levi stopped and looked to Eren.

 

“My boyfriend is new. So we haven’t explored much. But my god, he is sexy,” Levi grinned. Jean gasped a little. He wasn’t expecting him to answer him. Eren grinned a little. He felt sexier than the muscular Head teacher who many of the girls swooned over. He was very good looking, very kind, muscular. He was every girls dream man.

 

“Okay...see you guys tomorrow,” Jean waved goodbye as they reached the car park and the ran into the rain in the other direction, in trying to catch his bus. Levi led Eren and Armin to his car. It was round the back and the last car in the car park. It was raining heavily and the three were soaked as they made their way into the car.

 

Armin got in the back, watching as Eren and Levi leaned over to kissed gently in the middle of the car “I swear, I am not going to impede onto you two. Maybe a little,” Levi smiled to Eren who smiled back at him, but then his eyes moved to the scars on his wrist. “You want to ask?” Levi asked, moving his sleeve to cover up his scars. Eren nodded his head. “So...you know how I told you about the...thing when I was really young. Well...after my first home...I was sad. Like clinically depressed. And I had that recurring nightmare about it...a lot. And well...it made me feel better,” Levi whispered gently to him, while he turned on the car and put it into first gear.

 

“What about now?” Eren asked in just as low a voice. The car started to move off and Levi made his way to the exit.

 

“About now what?” Levi asked, his eyes flickering to him, ever so often.

 

“Do you still worry about it?” Eren asked his voice low. Levi shook his head, his hand reaching to turn up the hear in the car as they were all cold from the soaked clothes they all still wore.

 

“No. Erwin...helped a lot with that and Hange. I mean...I do still visit therapy, but that’s mainly for my OCD and for my anger issues,” Levi admitted. Armin sat behind Eren and could see Levi speak. “I know you mentioned your own anger issues. Would you ever want to go see my guy...or would you want to come to the gym with me,” Levi suggested as he made his way down the main strip of road. Many people were not out on the road. There was maybe a single soul ever so often.

 

“Couples that work out together. Stay together,” Eren chuckled. “Love hearing about you and Erwin,” He rolled his eyes. He was in the past and felt no ill feelings for his boyfriend’s ex. They worked together. They were professionals. Levi had been married. Erwin wasn’t a threat.

 

“You heard me tell Jean, you are sexy right?” Levi laughed. “Wait till counter-top sex is a thing. oh... wait till we have sex at a club? Or at the movies. Or at the…” Levi was intereupted by Eren who let out a loud chortle.

 

“Horny much?” Eren asked, cocking his eyebrow up at him. Levi laughed a little too and shook his head. He then looked to Eren as they reached a set of red lights and gave him a sad look.

 

“No movie sex?” he pouted.

 

“No. No. No. Counter-top sex?” Eren crossed his arms in defiance.

 

“Just you wait,” Levi laughed as the light went to green and he sped down the streets.

 

“Still here.” Armin pointed out. Eren turned in his seat to see Armin at the back. He smiled at him softly and Armin touched his arm.

 

“Jean is texting me. He is asking me if you like Mr Ackerman,” Armin turned his phone to let him see the text in which he asked such a question. Above it was Jean telling Armin how wet he was. 

 

“Tell him no,” Eren hissed out, ignoring the wet text above it.

 

“So you aren’t ready to be openly gay are you?” Levi asked, taking his hand. “You could tell your friends. They would be understanding. Armin was chill about it,” Eren shook his head. He wasn’t ready to let everyone know. He hadn’t even known for a week. His friends still didn’t know, generally. He woud hold it off for as long as possible. Levi turned into Eren’s building carpark and went to the usual 3rd floor.

 

Levi parked the car and the three of them got out, Levi reaching for Eren’s hand as they made their way into the building. Armin showed Eren his recent texts that he had recieved.

 

Jean: but like is Eren gay?

Armin: No he’s not!

Jean: They were totally flirting tho. You saw it right. I swear, Mr Ackerman was about to ravish him on the table. An image I don’t want.

Armin: Eren isn’t gay!

Jean: He may be closeted. Ask him please?

Armin: He’s really not gay!

Jean: No I’ve been thinking about this. Here me out. He didn’t want to see Mikasa in her bra. Who would give up the oppurtunity. Is he gay?

 

Eren gripped Levi’s hand tighter as he led him into the living room. Levi leaned in and pressed his lips to his forehead, his hands going to his shoulders and he squeezed them gently, a little sign that relieved some of the tension that was building.

 

_ Dude. are you gay? _ Eren saw a text from Jean and groaned out. He groaned and called him.

 

“Dude. Stop texting Armin. I am not fucking gay. We weren’t flirting. He doesn’t like me. You heard him. He has a boyfriend. He seems to like him a lot. You heard him. We get along. Just because everyone doesn’t like him,” Levi eyed him dangerously and squeezed on his hand. Eren kissed his lips softly. “I’m not fucking gay. Do you understand? I don’t like men. Mr Ackerman and I are friends I guess. We get along really well. It’s not something wrong. He is not as scary as he makes himself out to be,” Eren hung up the phone as he walked into his apartment further, Levi made his way into Eren’s bedroom, gesturing for him to follow. 

 

Eren did just that following Levi into his own bedroom. The bed was unmade as Eren walked into his room. He had dirty clothing in piles around the room. Levi moved some of the clothes of  off Eren’s bed and took a seat on his side.

 

“You know when you say you’re not gay but kiss me...it makes me think otherwise,” Eren smiled meekly and sat down beside him.

 

“It’s far too soon to let them know. Jean won’t understand. I know that much,” Eren muttered, looking to his hands. Levi kissed his forehead, picked up a pair of joggers from the floor and pulled down his own slacks.

 

Eren watched in awe as Levi stripped before him. He had really nice legs. They were not long, that was certain, but they were skinny, but were definitely well toned. His legs were almost milky smooth. Eren watched as Levi covered up his legs with a pair of his joggers and Levi lay his slacks on Eren’s desk chair, he undid his shirt afterwards and lay it flat on top of his black slacks and pulled on a t-shirt from the floor. He then got under the covers of Eren’s queen size bed.

 

“I’m going for a nap,” Eren nodded and stepped out of the room to find Armin in his kitchen doing his dishes. The dirty plates were stacked high to the right of the sink and Armin only had a few clean cups sitting on the left, slowly drying. Eren took a seat on the counter to the left of the sink and grabbed the dish towel and dried of the glasses next to him.

 

“Long day,” Eren muttered out. Armin nodded his head as he dunked many forks and knives into the warm soapy water, scrubbing brush in the other hand. He handed the many forks and knifes to Eren who dried them off as well and set them to the other side of him.

 

“Look...Jean isn’t as bad as you make him out to be,” Armin muttered, looking into the soapy dirty water.

 

“I’m not telling him about us,” Eren stated, taking a clean wet glass from Armin.

 

“It’s your choice,” Armin smiled to him, still trying to get Eren to share his secret.

 

“Well we need to change that,” Eren huffed out.

 

“Why?”

 

“I DON’T WANT HIM KNOWING,” Eren yelled at him then bit his lip. Out of anger he had thrown a glass at the wall, the porcelain raining to the floor.

 

“Eren... Do. Not. Raise your voice at me,” Armin warned him. Armin was not a dangerous person. He didn’t get into fights. He hated confrontation but he had been friends with Eren for so long that he could handle him. Could handle him when he yelled. “Go get some sleep with Mr Ackerman. You are tired. I’ll tidy up for you,” Eren jumped off of the counter and put his arms around Armin and leaned into him.

 

“Thank you. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. Brainstorm a way for me to look straight,” Armin nodded his head and squeezed him back.

 

“We will accept you. We won’t laugh. No one will have the guts to laugh,” Armin encouraged him. Eren nodded his head, hiding his face in his friends neck and taking slow breaths.

 

“I’m not ready to come out to everyone. Okay. I have only just learnt I’m gay,” Eren muttered, “Imagine you were me. You just started dating Levi. You wouldn’t be racing off to tell everyone you were gay. You just wouldn’t,” he let out a long sigh.

 

“Go get some sleep. I’ll come wake you in an hour,” Eren nodded and walked into his bedroom to find Levi sitting up, looking alarmed. Eren walked over to him, stripped of his clothing until he was only in his boxers and got under the covers with him. 

 

“What was that noise?” Levi asked, his voice low.

 

“Smashed a mug,” Levi nodded at his answer and lay back on the bed and turned to Eren, kissing him gently on the nose and then on the mouth.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why did you smash it?” Eren was about to protest. About to tell him it was an accident but Levi knew him better than that, even for the few days they had been together.

 

“I was frustrated. Armin was suggesting that I tell Jean. It’s too early. I just can’t,”

 

“Also we can’t. You trust Armin to keep us a secret. Would Jean?” Eren shrugged his shoulders and hid his face in Levi’s chest. Levi stroked his naked back softly until they both fell asleep.

 

Eren was sure he could have slept like that for eternity. However, Armin woke him up by shaking him softly. He could feel him on his shoulders and on his back. He didn’t want to get up. He felt more drained now than he did before he went to sleep.

 

“Come on,” Eren moved and saw Levi was wide awake. He turned to look at Armin and scrunched his face up at him before burying his own face in Eren’s side.

 

“Hey. Hate when others are in my room while I sleep,” Levi huffed. Eren kissed his head softly then moved away, grabbed a jumper from the floor and followed Armin to see that he had made food. Eren grinned at the curry he had prepared and sat beside him.

 

“Eren,” Armin said. Eren turned to his friend, “I can see your balls,” Eren blushed and looked down to see that he was indeed hanging out from his boxers.He was about to close his legs when Levi stumbled through, saw his balls and smiled at them.

 

“If Armin wasn’t here, they would been in my mouth by now,” Levi looked to him seductively.

 

“Oh don’t stop on my account,” Armin chuckled. Levi took a seat beside Eren, putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling him in close to his body. Eren leaned his head on his shoulder.

 

After diner, left Levi gave Eren a gentle kiss on the lips and left, letting Eren and Armin alone in which led to the two playing many video games, watching movies. Talking about their day and then going to bed with each other, Eren resting his head on Armin and Armin not minding that he did such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! YAY!

Eren woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. It was a loud thumping. He sat up in his bed, his body aching a little. He had been at the gym, something Levi had suggested. It was, now sunday morning, about three o’clock in the morning. He had fallen asleep fairly late around two in the morning. He found a jumper, and made his way to the door. He tended only to wear boxers. He made his way to the door. He unlocked the door to see Levi standing, being held up by his science teacher, Ms Zoe. Hange gasped as she saw Eren and was even more surprised as Levi laughed and rushed over to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing him deeply on the lips. Eren gasped as his boyfriends tongue was deep in his mouth and he was against the wall as Levi forced his tongue down his mouth. Eren wrapped his arms around his hips and slowly pushed him away

 

“Levi. Don’t tell me this is your boyfriend,” Levi nodded his head, his hand moving down to Eren’s boxers. Eren let out a long gasp and tried to push Levi but he grabbed his arm and held it still. “Levi. He is a student. If Erwin was to find out,” Levi turned to him, his head resting on Eren’s shoulder.

 

“Then make sure he never finds out,” Levi hissed to her before turning back and capturing Eren’s lips. Eren could taste the alcohol on his tongue and the cigarettes he had smoked. He could also faintly smell perfume on him. Eren wanted to ask but his tongue was in his mouth. He couldn’t get him off. He was like a dead weight. Levi’s hand was around his penis once again, jerking him off. Levi was usually really good at such things. But this was just lazy. It wasn’t as good - however, his penis still got erect. He still panted. Obviously he still liked it, despite the awkward glances he was getting from Hange. He tried not to look at her and tried to push Levi away from him.

 

“What was this old geezer doing out?” Eren asked when his mouth was not being assaulted by Levi’s tongue, but his neck was now getting ravished.

 

“It was to celebrate him getting divorced. It was Erwin’s idea really. He did invite Petra. He also invited Olou,” Hange began. Eren looked to her confused. He didn’t know if he knew that Olou man, that she spoke of. “He also teaches mathes. Mr Bozado,” Eren nodded his head. He was an older gentleman. He was in the room next to Levi’s. He had grey curly like hair. He had seen him once before with Petra. They seemed to get along well together. However they did seem to bicker a little, in a playful sort of way.

 

“What was wrong with Mr Bozado being there despite his obvious age?” Eren asked as he held Levi’s shoulder.

 

“He flirts with Petra non-stop. I think the two did kiss,” Levi moved his kiss down to Eren’s chest, his hand still on his penis, pumping him. Eren shoved Levi once again and this time he did move away looking hurt.

 

“Come on babe. I’ve thought nothing but of touching you. Why not?” Eren rolled his eyes and held Levi as he stumbled forward. He held him up. “We are going to have sex now Hange, so leave us be,” Hange blushed a little but nodded her head. Her eyes averted from the two before her.

 

“We won’t be having sex,” Eren assured her. She again gave him a smile and turned around shutting the door behind her. Eren turned to his boyfriend, a dark scowl on his face. “You can either sleep with me in my bedroom. But no sex. And I mean it. Or sleep on the couch,” he warned. He was not in the mood. He didn’t want to be touched with Hange watching. He was irritated because he had been woken up at some hour in the night so that his boyfriend could stumble to see him,

 

“Bed,” Levi pouted a little and then pushed off of Eren and rushed to the bathroom, stumbling a lot. Eren could hear the sound of vomit. He rolled his eyes and went to get Levi a bottle of water. He made him the drink and returned to his bathroom to see Levi sitting by the bowl. He had his arm resting on the rim and his head resting on that arm as he panted a little. Eren moved over to him and handed him the bottle of water. He gave him the bottle of water and he sipped on it quietly. Eren unzipped his jacket and pulled it off of his body. He hung his jacket up and then went to his bedroom. He returned with shorts and a t-shirt for Levi to wear and slowly began to strip him. Eren took his shirt off in time before Levi vomited again. Eren rubbed his back and gave him the t-shirt and helped him get into the shorts.

 

Eren went to get Levi a thicker jumper. When he returned he saw that he was asleep at the bowl, his head resting there. He got him a blanket instead and wrapped it around his body before going back to bed.

 

Eren was fast asleep. However he heard everytime Levi was sick. He heard him at  4 and again at half 4 and then 5 and quarter past and then quarter to 6. Eren would turn in his bed and fall back asleep. At some point in the night, probably morning by this point, Eren felt the bed tip and Levi slipping in behind him. He felt him put an arm over his waist and then felt him bury his head in his shoulder blades.

 

“Eren,” Levi muttered into his back. Eren thought he had made a sound. He was too tired, he wasn’t sure if he had or not. He was still somewhat asleep. “I love you,” Levi whispered into his back and then kissed the back of his neck. Levi buried his face back into Eren’s back and fell asleep, while Eren sat there wide awake. Levi loved him. It was only two weeks into their relationship. They hadn’t had sex since their first night. Levi hadn’t even stayed over yet. They were still so new. They went on a few dates. One of them being to the cinema and the other a coffee date. In which they ended up doing maths homework together.

 

Connie and Sasha had caught them on their coffee date and Eren quickly informed them that Mr Ackerman was helping him with maths because he was a lost cause. Connie and Sasha ended up taking a seat next to them and Levi helped all three of them with their homework.

 

Every other time they met up, they would watch a movie while doing marking/homework. They did make out a lot and Levi often gave him a hand job. But other than that, not much had happened. Eren never would have expected Levi to love him. The question was did he return those feelings. How do you know when you love someone?

 

Eren grabbed his phone and googled how do you know you are in love with someone. He read a few articles in signs of being in love, one of them being always on your mind. Eren did always have Levi on his mind. He thought of him all the time. He thought of him when he was making breakfast or when he was having a shower. He thought of him when he tried to tidy his house - a new habit of his. Levi had tied it over a week ago and Eren had tried his best to keep it tidy. Levi taught him how to use the washing machine, which he was now on top off.

 

Eren put his phone down and turned round to face Levi and buried his face under his chin. Levi was snoring gently, a gentle rhythmic sound. Levi moved a little so that Eren could get comfier. Eren could feel Levi’s heart beating against his ear. It seemed a little slow for a usual pulse. He swore he memorised his heartbeat when they first met. He could remember his head resting on his chest, Levi’s arm around his body, holding him close. He could remember the gentle sound of his heart as he had fallen asleep. Now, it seemed a little slower, but he was sure it was due to the alcohol in his system. Eren fell back asleep to the sound of Levi’s slower heartbeat.

 

Eren woke later that day. He woke up feeling soft, Levi’s arm was around his waist and holding him close. When Eren first stayed with Levi, there was always a degree of awkwardness when he was awake and Levi wasn’t. Sleeping with him was still rare, but they had spent more time now meaning he didn’t feel as nervous as he did that first time.

 

Eren sat up to get away, sitting on the edge of the bed, when he felt a head against his back, “Hey...where are you going?” Levi asked in a gruff voice. Eren sat back and let Levi wrap his arms around his shoulders and tug him back. “I have a raging hangover,” Levi admitted lying back down on the bed and hiding his face in his hands. “Did you know the best for a hangover is sex,” Eren looked to Levi seriously but stood up nonetheless.

 

“I need the toilet. I’ll be back in a second,” Levi nodded his head. Eren returned a few minutes later and crawled on top of Levi and kissed him gently on the lips. Levi smiled into the kiss, his hands trailing down his back and under his boxers and resting his hands on his firm ass.

 

Eren let out a small gasp at the sensation, it felt nice. It felt intimate.. He liked how Levi treated him in bed. Unlike when Levi was at work, he was a kind person. He was very thoughtful. Levi ran his thumb over his skin on his ass. He smiled into the kiss again as Eren let out a small gasp, goosebumps covering his skin.

 

“Cold?” Levi asked pulling away. Eren nodded a little and Levi pulled the covers over both of them as they kissed more. Eren moved his arms so they wrapped around his head and stroked his shoulder a little. Eren liked this. He liked how close they had gotten. He liked how Levi kissed his neck or clawed at his back. At first it was a gentle sensation until it got harder and harder. This was especially true when Eren jerked him off. The kisses on his neck got sloppier as Eren stroked him. This was to the point where Levi was barely even kissing him anymore but was rather panting deeply into his neck, his fingers clawing him harder.

 

Eren eventually lost his boxers. Levi was inside of him, however Levi was still lying on his back on the bed and Eren was on top of him. Eren moved up and down, sharing soft kisses with Levi. Eren was bobbing up and down on him, his back arching at the sensation. He hadn’t had sex in such a long time he forgot how great it felt. He forgot how intense it was. He forgot how sore it was on his backside. He forgot the feeling of Levi inside of him. It felt great. He looked to see Levi panting with him. Eren couldn’t hide his grin from him. He looked amazing. Albeit his hair was an utter mess and he looked exhausted, but he was looking to Eren with such lust that Eren couldn’t hide his grin.

 

If only his classmates saw this side of Levi. If they ever saw his gentle side. Eren collapsed onto Levi so that he could kiss him. If only his class saw they way he held him at night or the small kisses he planted on his lips. If they saw they way they cuddled up at night. Levi fascinated with the veins on his arms. He would sit and trace them for a good 15 minutes, just full concentration on the veins. 

 

When the two finally came, Eren rolled off of him and kissed his neck sweetly before getting his boxers from the floor. Levi tied the condom up and Eren grabbed it from him and disposed of it. With his ass killing him, Eren slowly made his way to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast for the two of them.

 

When Eren returned a tray in hand, Levi had his eyes closed once again and looked to be sleeping. Eren walked over to him, set the food down on the bed stand and got under the covers as well. He shook Levi awake and he turned to him with a smile on his. Eren sat the food onto his lap. It was a large fry up. Levi looked to the food hungrily. Could see the grease dripping of off the bacon. He took a plate for himself and sat it on his lap as he happily devoured the food on his plate.

 

Levi looked to his phone to see there was many missed calls and texts. He picked up his phone and put it to his ear. “Erwin,” he stated. Levi looked to Eren as he cut up a sausage and shoved it into his mouth. “I’m with my boyfriend. I went to his,” Levi stated. Eren looked over to Levi curiously. 

 

“Drinks at yours? It’s a school night,” Levi stated. Eren jumped out of the covers when he finished his food and took Levi’s empty plate off of him. Levi thanked him silently. Eren took the plates through and tied up the kitchen. There was a few plates from last night that were to be cleaned, so he washed them quickly and then returned to find Levi no longer in the bed but in the bathroom. He walked over to him to find him taking his clothes off for a shower.

 

“Join me?” Levi chuckled holding up a single condom still in the foil. He took Eren’s hand and pressed his mouth to Eren’s hand. Eren nodded his head and let Levi strip him.Levi turned the water on and stripped Eren from his boxers for the second time this morning. Eren stepped into the shower, pulling Levi in with him who was grinning at him.

 

“Eren. I love you,” Levi smiled at him. Eren stopped and stared at him with shock before taking his hands and squeezing gently. Levi smiled at him and pulled him in for another kiss. “It’s okay. I know it’s early,” Eren nodded. Levi moved his hand down to Eren’s ass where he inserted a finger. “Turn round,” Levi whispered against his hear. Eren did as he was told spreading his arms on the tile, water spraying over them as Levi prepared him for more sex.

* * *

Eren was working on his homework. He had spent a good amount of time with Levi until he left to go for some drinks with Erwin. Again it was late at night, like the night before, this time he got a phone call at 1 in the morning. He was still up trying to complete Levi’s homework, when he had gotten the call.

 

“Eren. Come get me. My car is still at yours,” Levi slurred on the phone. Eren bit his lip and said he would get him. He hadn’t driven since he passed his driving test when he just turned 17, almost a year ago now. His neighbour had taught him and given him the money for his lessons. It was one of the quickest things he had gotten.

 

Eren grabbed Levi’s keys from the nightstand that he had left him there. He went to the car and unlocked it. He got into the front and put they keys into the ignition. He turned it on, put the car into reverse. 

 

He put the address into Levi’s car and followed the GPS to get him. He had to go onto the bypass but no one was around. He found the address quickly and parked. Levi stumbled out of a nice house and into his car. Levi grinned and kissed Eren softly on the lips. His hands wrapping around his neck as his tongue went into his mouth.

 

“Where to?” Eren asked. Levi pulled away and sat in the passenger seat and looked to his hand. 

 

“Mine,” Levi muttered into his hands. “I have something to tell you,” Eren looked to Levi, looking scared. His heart was racing. He didn’t know what to say. He nodded his head. He took off driving back to Levi’s. 

 

“Wait till I finish driving,” Levi nodded his head and leaned back in his chair. He let out a long sad sigh but nodded his head.

 

“You are an amazing person. Eren. You know that right?” Eren nodded his head. He was worried. His heart was shaking. His body was close to shaking. He didn’t want to know what had happened, but Levi wanted to tell him. He looked nervous. Eren never spoke about the anxiety he had. He was seen as outgoing and a crazy bastard. They didn’t know how he would lie in bed regretting something he said. How he constantly pushed himself down. He knew he was bad at maths and he tortured himself on the point. So now he told himself that Levi had cheated on him, had sex with Erwin because Eren was not someone that could be loved. He was too stupid. He was too angry. He was too stupid. He was too naive. He was bad in bed. His mind went over every possibility as to what he had done and why Eren wasn’t enough.

 

“If your students heard you say such things,” Eren chuckled, trying to ease the awkwardness that he felt. He was scared. What did Levi do. What was he going tell him? What was he going to say? Eren drove into Levi’s usual car spot.

 

“Erwin and I kissed last night,” Levi said when the engine was turned off. Eren turned to look at him. Stared at him. He looked to his lips to try and understand if the words he had heard had come out of his boyfriend's mouth or if it had been his brain telling him such a thing. By the way Levi was looking down at his hands and looking extremely guilty.

 

He had said it.

 

“Why?” Eren asked, his voice quivering a little.

 

“We are reminiscing about good times and then he kissed me and I kissed him back,” Eren stormed out of the car and started to make his way to the main street. Levi followed after him. Grabbed his keys from the engine and stumbled after Eren and was shouting after him. 

 

Eren didn’t want to wait for him. He didn’t want to stop and look at him. But he couldn’t stop himself from storming back. Back into his face, “So earlier this morning...when you were taking me into the shower. When you told me you loved me. Was that a fucking lie? Did you mean it? Or were you just lonely?” Eren hissed at him. His brain was cursing him. Cursing him for not being enough. 

 

Levi shook his head, “I do mean it. Eren. I do love you,” Levi slurred his words a little. 

 

“Do you tell Erwin the same thing,” Levi shook his head and grabbed Eren by the hand. Levi held Eren tight by the wrist. Refusing to let him go as he struggled in his grasp.

 

“Eren. Please come on up. We can talk. I do love you. Please,” Eren took a long deep and stormed ahead. He stormed into Levi’s apartment building. His building was nice. It was very modern and new, with very big windows that brought in the light in the morning. While his apartment building seemed old fashioned with an ugly mustered carpet that was tearing in the corners.

 

Eren walked into Levi’s apartment and took a seat on his long black leather couch and watched as Levi staggered in after him, bumping into the door frame and then the coffee table before falling into the sofa and tilting his head back.

 

“Thank you for picking me up,” Levi said looking up to the ceiling and then turned his head to smile gently at Eren. Eren nodded and stood up, grabbed Levi’s arm and led him into his bedroom and pushed him onto his bed,

 

“You have to get up earlier than I do. Go to sleep,” he was hurting but he wanted to feel like he was important. If he could get him to bed then he could leave.

 

“Stay?” Eren shook his head as Levi grabbed his arm and brought him close. “How are you going to get home?” Levi asked resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“I’ll walk,” Eren shrugged. He wanted to clear his head. He didn’t want to hurt at this moment in time. A walk would clear his head.

 

“Take some money and get a taxi,” Levi suggested. Eren shook his head. Levi grabbed his phone and tapped some buttons on his phone.

 

“I’ve ordered you an uber on my account,” Levi stated. Eren turned away from him. He didn’t want to see him. He was so angry. He felt betrayed. How could he say that he loved him and do such a thing.

 

“What happened will never happen again. I will promise you that and know that I do love you,” Eren nodded and walked out of his house and walked downstairs to see his uber waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I will try to update on mondays as I end up posting then anyway.

Eren slept very little that night. This was for two reasons; by the time he got home there was only hours before he had to wake up again; two; those little hours he did have, he thought about the entire situation. He wanted to forgive Levi. He had been honest and it was just a small kiss. It was forgivable. He never instigated it. However there was a part of him that said otherwise. Told him that Erwin would be so much better for Levi. They did have six years together being a couple on and off. They were closer to in age. They didn’t have to hide. Eren felt inadequate compared to Erwin. And that made him feel worse about the little kiss.

 

He wanted to trust Levi but in that moment, Levi didn’t love him. How could he? He was kissing Erwin. Eren made his way over to Armin as he walked into school for the day, having slept for about ten minutes at most. He bumped hips with him, an action he did a lot. Armin turned to him smiling until he saw the sadness on his face. Until he saw how tired he looked. How red his eyes were. How sad he looked.

 

“What happened?” Armin asked. They were in their small group. Mikasa and Annie were talking about Maths for first period and the evil questions Mr Ackerman had given them. Reiner and Bertholt were talking beside each other. Connie, Sasha and Jean were debating something. Armin had been talking to Connie when he had walked over. Eren shook his head and gave Armin a fake smile. Armin knowing it was fake, “How was your weekend?” he asked him instead.

 

Eren bobbed his head slowly. Another fake smile on his face.

 

Eren turned to see Levi and Erwin speaking to each other, he only turned because Armin and Jean were looking in that direction, their conversation halting. Levi was hissing at Erwin by the looks of it. Eren watched, as did many as Levi slapped Erwin, the sound echoing through the hall. If they hadn’t seen the slap, they definitely heard it. Levi grabbed him by the collar hissed into his face before letting him go and walking over to Eren and his small group.

 

“Should I be looking forward to your homework?” Levi asked he walked over to the small group. Levi looked just as tired. His hair was usually neat but today it was flat and looked like he hadn’t brushed it. His tie was also crooked, something else Levi would have straightened out by now. He looked more tired than Eren, with dark bags under his eyes and last of all had a pair of black joggers on that were Eren’s. On the side it said ‘NewYork’ in white writing, the other leg saying ‘thug’. Armin noticed the joggers, as did everyone eyeing them nervously. He looked casual. However they recognised the trousers because they belonged to Eren. They could also smell the alcohol on him. He smelt like he had been bathing in whisky.

 

“Didn’t do it,” Eren shrugged and turned away from Levi. “Nice joggers by the way. I have the same ones,” Levi looked down at them and nodded his head, a small smile on his face. Eren turned round to speak to Connie, unable to look at Levi for any longer. He was happy to see him slap Erwin though.

 

“Why did you slap the headteacher?”Jean asked. Levi looked to Jean and then to his feet.

 

“He suggested that I should continue to cheat on my boyfriend, who I love by the way and that him and I rekindle our past relationship,” Eren looked to Levi with daggers as did Armin. Jean looked to Levi with sadness in his eyes. He shook his head frantically.

 

“Wait...continue to cheat? As in you have cheated on your boyfriend,” Armin asked, to reiterate what Levi had said.

 

“That’s right. He picked me up last night and I told him what happened. It is fair to say he is not happy with me. I’m not very happy with myself either to be fair,” Levi shrugged glancing to Eren who was trying to talk to Connie but Connie seemed more interested in what Levi was saying.

 

“No. Don’t cheat on your boyfriend. If he likes you he may just be delusional. But he has to be a good guy. Don’t do that,” Jean shook his head looking at his feet. Annie and Mikasa had stopped to look at Levi talking to Eren, Armin and Jean. Connie and Sasha were listening in as well. They all seemed shocked. Eren wanted to escape. He didn’t want to be near him. He wanted to be as far away as possible.

 

“No don’t go cheating on your boyfriend,” Armin sighed sadly glancing to Eren as he walked past Levi and moved over to Mikasa and rested his head on her shoulder.

 

“Did you not sleep well,” she asked, her hands running through his hair. Eren shook his head. She spoke softly to him. “Would you like to go see a movie or something tonight? I can pay. We could also take a trip to see Carla. It has been a while since I’ve seen her,” Eren shook his head.

 

“Yeah. I don’t fancy either. I saw my mum last night. She’s not feeling too well right now. And I have no money for a movie. And I don’t want you to pay for me.  I am trying to save up. How about you come around and bring a movie?” Eren suggested. Mikasa smiled warmly at him.

 

“We have an assembly now,” Mikasa turned and led Eren into the assembly hall, Armin falling in after, taking Eren’s hand as they walked. Eren didn’t turn to face him, only squeezed his hand and followed Mikasa to their seats. Eren sat down and watched as Erwin stood on stage with Levi at his side, looking so disheveled. The pair of them whispering to one another. Eren looked over to Armin and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“They kissed,” was all he said as Connie sat in front of him and turned to face Eren. He was grinning madly at him.

 

“You knew that Mr Ackerman was gay. That’s insane. He also didn’t yell at you for not doing your homework. Wow. We do not have the same Mr Ackerman. You have the kinder one. How on earth do you get along so well?” Connie asked very loudly, with many students to turn and face Eren. He heard others tell their stories of them not handing in their daily homework for him. 

 

“All they do is flirt with each other,” Jean chuckled, earning a whack from Eren as he moved past Armin to thump him and then gave him a deep scowl. Connie laughed loudly as well, through his laugh yelling,  _ ‘Eren and Mr Ackerman flirting. Classic’  _ Eren looked around to see everyone staring at him, muttering  _ flirting  _ and  _ gay _ ?

 

“I’m not fucking gay, horseface,” Eren growled at him. Armin rested his head on Eren’s shoulder and he calmed down quiet quickly. That was until Jean opened his mouth and muttered how gay he was. Or how gay that action was, having Armin rest a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

 

Eren jumped out of his seat, leaped across Armin and tackled Jean to the floor.The chair that Jean had been occupying fell back. Thankfully they were on the last row and the chair fell back onto the floor,  “Shut the fuck up. You know nothing. Stop assuming I’m gay,” Eren punched him in the mouth to which point Jean kneed him in the stomach. Eren grunting in pain. Eren punched him again in the face and the two wrestled, throwing punches when ever they could. Many students were on their chairs laughing and encouraging them to continue. 

 

“Fucking chill man,” Jean yelled back at him. Teachers ran over to the two. One of them being Jinn from History and Schultz from PE.

 

Eren elbowed Jinn in the stomach, who had grabbed him and continued to reach for Jean. Levi was at their sides and grabbed Eren by his arm and twisted it back. Eren struggled under Levi’s touch and then resisted and muttered a “Let go,” Levi did as Eren asked and pointed to the doors. 

 

Jinn looked to Levi with a concerned gaze, worried that his friend wouldn’t be able to handle looking after the delinquent on his own. The maths teacher shook his head and led Eren into the concourse where he kicked a bin, denting it and the lid rolled off, the contents falling out as well. Eren yelled again and stormed up the path.

 

“Come with me,” Levi said quietly and led Eren to the staff room. Eren followed him in and took a seat in one of the large blue sofas. Levi got Eren a drink of water and sat beside him. The smell of coffee was one of the first thing that Eren noticed. The place reeked off it. It was very concentrated. He assumed the culprit wat Levi.

 

“Eren…I’m sorry about what has happened. I know you planned to do something with Mikasa but will I be able to come by after? I think we should get a chance to talk,” Levi asked taking his hand and interlocking their fingers together. Eren looked to their hand and then rested his head against the couch, closing his eyes. Levi moved their interlocked hands onto his knees where he ticked the palm and teased it, by tugging on his fingers and massaging his palm. Eren looked to their hands interlocked, mesmerized by such an action. It felt nice. He could forget that Levi had done wrong. He could forget. He liked it when Levi paid him attention, when he played with his hand. When he rubbed it against his knee. He could forget that at some point yesterday, Eren was the furthest thing from his mind. He could forget that in the moment. He could feel Levi’s warm hand against his sore bruised one.

 

“I’m still hung over. I think. I wanted to get up to see you this morning and well...I forgot about work. I wanted to come over and sleep beside you. I woke up and realised I had work,” Levi admitted to him, gesturing to his trouser bottoms.

 

Eren looked to the door handle as it was pushed down and he took his hand away from Levi’s. They watched as Erwin walked into the room, “Shall we be seeing you in detention. Why do you continue to tell your friends you are straight. When you are gay?” Erwin asked as he looked over one of the desk in the staff room. “Besides Levi you shouldn't have him in here. I know he’s your favourite. But come on,” Erwin grumbled as he hunted for whatever he had loss. Eren and Levi ignored him and instead spoke about Eren’s anger. Eren pretended that his anger, his outburst earlier was not based on the fact that his boyfriend had been with another male, that he was tired, that he was mentally exhausted. He thought his anger had been excused for those very reasons. 

 

“Levi...pity you ran out on me last night. After three years, you still have it,” Eren clenched his fist. He knew Levi was a good kisser but still he couldn’t believe Erwin was bringing it up. And in front of him, no less. Obviously he was oblivious. But it still hurt. Levi looked to Eren, offering a warm smile before glaring to Erwin.

 

“I told you I love my boyfriend. Yesterday was a mistake. I don’t ever plan on doing that with you,” Levi growled dangerously to the head teacher.

 

“Come on. He will never have to know,” Erwin smirked at him, a hand going onto Levi’s shoulder.

 

“Sir. This is none of my business. But Mr Ackerman is a relationship. You should leave him alone,” Eren moaned out, looking at his hands.

 

Erwin looked to Eren with a dirty look, “You are right. It is none of your business. You should do well to keep out,” Erwin warned.

 

“No. I have allowed Eren into my life as a friend. Eren...I have a free period before lunch. Come to my room and bring your homework. I’ll be happy to answer the questions you were stuck on,” Erwin stroked his arm a little, a flirty smile on his face. “Think about it...he doesn’t need to know,” Levi shook his head. Erwin stepped out with a folder and headed into his office.

 

Eren didn’t feel much better after his talk and excused himself so that he could attend his first class. He knew that Erwin was still trying to get Levi. He headed to PE for his first class. He walked into to the changing room to see Jean and Armin talking to each other, both of them with their shirts off. Armin turned to see Eren and smiled at him. Eren didn’t smile back. He threw his bag onto the bench and pulled his shirt off.

 

“Dude?” Jean said pointing at Eren. Eren glared at him. What did he want now?

 

“Yeah dude. You get laid?” Reiner asked walking over, touching his back and his neck. Eren looked in the mirror to see that he had many scratches on his back and that on either side of his neck just below his collar there were bruises. There was also many bruises on his hips as well. He noticed that on his back there was tons of scratches. He didn’t realise how he bad he had been scratched up. He had been so happy yesterday, shit scared when Levi told him he loved him but happy. Now he felt empty. He was tired. He was agitated. But when Levi and him had had sex, it was like nothing mattered. It was just the two of them. Now he didn’t know if they could go back to that state. It was just a small kiss. Eren tried to remind himself. 

 

“Armin and I went to this club on Saturday,” Eren looked to Armin who was shaking his head frantically at him his face in fear. Eren looked to Armin who then hung his head and then at Jean who was looking at him with confusion.

 

“Eren...Armin stayed over at mine on Saturday.” Jean stated, looking to Armin and then at Eren. Eren looked to Armin with a dangerous look. He looked around the room and beckoned the three of them closer.

 

“Okay...so I was talking to this girl on tinder and we hooked up. She’s since dumped me,” Eren said looking on the ground to see his shoes. That lie would work? Well he couldn’t hide that he got randy with someone. He couldn’t say he fell or he got into a fight. Besides if he said he had sex with a girl Jean wouldn’t be up his ass trying to guess if he was gay.

 

Reiner, Bertholdt and Jean all looked to each other before pushing Eren around, laughing. “He got laid. Eren lost his virginity!” Reiner laughed. Other boys turned to face him and Eren gave them a dark glare. The other boys in his year knew not to anger him, because he wasn’t against beating the shit out of someone, exhibit A being Jean’s slightly cut lip.

 

“Don’t tell Mikasa though,” Eren warned. The boys all laughed and nodded their heads before they got into gym.

 

Eren used his gym time to let of the steam that he had been holding back. In class they were doing football. Because of his pent up energy he used his frustration to kick the ball hard into Jeans stomach that he fell into the net. Armin rushed over to Jean to see if he was okay. And that to Eren, was his small victory of the day. His only victory of the day.

* * *

During the break Mikasa moaned about how much she hated Mr Ackerman and how he was in an angrier mood than usual. She also groaned that during the class he had lit his cigarette and had smoked half a packet, his reason was stress. Jean rubbed his stomach, moaning how much it hurt, eyeing Eren dangerously. Armin rested his head on Eren’s shoulder.

 

“Wanna talk,” Armin asked him softly.

 

“No. And why the fuck were you at Jean’s?” Eren hissed out, “I tell you everything. And you decide not tell me you were seeing Jean,” Eren growled at him. “While I am trying to deal with Levi cheating on me,” Eren took a deep breath then looked to Armin, “I’m sorry. I didn’t sleep well. He phoned me yesterday to pick him up and he told me that they kissed. I’m just really sad and confused,” Armin nodded his head and touched his back and rubbed it, where the scratches were. 

 

“It’s okay. I was going to tell you about me staying at Jean’s. We have been spending more and more time together. He’s not as dickish as you think. And I have told him off for calling you gay,” Eren nodded his head. “Although. He isn’t wrong. But whatever. I’ve told him to stop,” Armin muttered to him.

 

“Levi has a free period before lunch. I was going to go see him. Skip class a little,. What do you think I should do?” Eren asked. “I mean he did say that he loved me as well, but then he was…” Eren muttered. “And I want to believe him. Should I just forget it?” Armin shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“I don’t know what to tell you. If you let it go you wouldn’t feel so down. But it would hurt,” Eren nodded. He went to class with Connie for History and then when to Geography. When it was time to go for lunch he decided he would see Levi. he was nervous but he haf made hsi resolve up. He would bury it. It was a little kiss. It was a kiss. It was nothing else and he told him straight away. Of course Erwin would try to seduce him further, he was amazing in bed. 

 

He walked into his classroom to find Levi on his desk with Erwin on top of him, “I told you, I’m in a relationship. Get off of me,” Levi struggled. They turned to see Eren standing at the door, his hand on the door handle. 

 

“Leave,” Levi hissed out to Erwin kicking him in the stomach. Eren watched as Erwin grumbled and walked away from the two. When he got to the door, “He doesn’t have to know. Remember when we used to do it right there on your desk. Or when you used to send me dick pics during class. Those were the days, think about it. Still have those photos by the way,” Eren let out a shudder.

 

“Hey…” Eren walked over to him and planted a soft kiss onto his lips. “I forgive you. It was just one little kiss. I can look past that and you told be about it straight away. Please come visit me later on,” Eren smiled, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and pulling him in for another kiss. Levi pushed him away softly.

 

“Actually...I lied to you before…,” Levi began, taking Eren’s hand and holding them tightly. “Erwin and I didn’t just kiss we also….had sex,” Levi muttered, “But...I promise it won’t happen again. Eren…,” Eren pushed Levi’s hands away as he tried to grip onto them. He pushed him away and stepped away from him, shaking his head. They had sex. They had sex. They had sex. They had sex. Eren wasn’t good enough for Levi. Levi needed someone with more experience. Eren kept stepping back, his legs shaking. Images flashed of them two kissing. With Levi loving Erwin the way he had loved him. Of them in the shower together. The pair of them laughing.

 

“Believe me when I tell you it was a one time thing. Eren I do love you,” Eren shook his head. He kept stepping away, tears rolling down his cheek. He shook his head again.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he whimpered. “You told me about the kiss. Why not tell me about that,” Eren’s bottom lip wobbled. He didn’t want to cry in front of him. He blinked back his tears.

 

“Because...Eren...I wasn’t going to tell you. But then the thought of not telling you got worse. I do love you, Eren. I’m sorry,” Eren walked away. He sped walked out from the department and back to the lunch hall. He had tears in his eyes that were slowly trickling down his face. They dribbled down his face. The more he wiped them away, the more they returned.

 

He tried to hide them. He tried but when he saw Armin he couldn’t help but just burst into tears. Armin turned to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Come on,” Eren put his hood up and walked out of the canteen with Armin at his side. Jean, Connie and Sasha eyeing each other in confusion. Armin waved them off as he led his friend to the front door.

 

“He fucking slept with him,” Eren yelled when they got outside. “They had sex!” Eren yelled again. Armin wrapped his arms around him. “He told me they only kissed and there he is. Begging Levi to continue cheating on me,” Eren cried against his shoulder. He felt so heartbroken. A kiss was one thing. It was nothing now. It was insignificant. He he had forgiven him. He had let it go. He  _ had _ let it go. Not only did Levi not think about him. He was definitely not thought of. If he was horny, then Eren would have dealt with him. Why? They had been together less than a month. He wasn’t good enough for him. He was shit in bed. Levi was experienced. How could he get off with someone that was so much younger, that had no experience whatsoever.

 

He had forgiven Levi. A kiss was nothing. Sex was something else. Eren watched as Levi walked over to the two, his phone in hand.

 

“Let me order you a taxi. Okay?” Armin glared at Levi shaking his head at him. 

 

“You have a lot of explaining to do,” Armin hissed at him. Levi nodded his head. 

 

“I will be coming round after school. We will talk,” Levi said and then turned back round. He stopped then turned to Eren, “I do love you, Eren and I am really sorry. I should have told you,” He tried to take Eren’s hand but he tugged it away. “Eren…,” Levi sighed. “I do love you. And I am so sorry. I have really messed up. Go home. Get some sleep. I’ll be round straight after class is done.”

 

“Are you sorry because your guilt caught up with you?” Eren asked. Levi looked down at his phone. The uber would be on it’s way. He shook his head.

 

“No because I couldn’t keep it from you. You deserved to know,” Eren turned away to see the taxi there and he hopped in. Eren sighed as he got into the taxi and just let out a long wail, his chest hurting. Armin wrapped his arms around his body and held him close. Let him cry against his shoulder. He ran his hands down his shoulders.

 

Armin saw his phone was ringing and that it was Jean. However the photo ID of him was him in his boxers grinning at the camera. Only his torso could be seen really, “What’s with the photo?” Eren asked through his tears.

 

“Jean changed it and I can’t change it back,” Eren took his phone and looked into the pictures. There was only the one with Jean in it. Eren had similar pictures of Levi on his phone. Eren changed the photo to Jean being a horse, which he found to be funny. 

 

Armin didn’t want to tell Eren off when he was laughing. He couldn’t tell him off when he had been crying and still had tears in his eyes. Eren saw a text coming in from Jean.

 

_ Jean: Where are you? Where’s Eren? _

 

Armin took his phone from him sent him a text back.

 

_ Armin: Eren isn’t feeling well. He’s been feeling shit all day. I’m taking him home. _

 

Eren saw a text from Levi.

 

_ I love you xx _

 

Eren looked to the text and showed Armin the text from Levi. 

 

_ You don’t cheat on people you love!  _ Eren texted back.

 

When the two got out they went into the house, both of them stripped into Eren’s pyjamas, put on the TV, got a blanket and cuddled up together. Eren dozed after some time, against Armin’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this being a day late. My excuse was I had a wedding on friday and I had fake nails on. I usually don't wear them and so I was very agitated trying to type. i have since cut them down so I may continue with my life. Please enjoy this chapter.

Levi had been angry in hist last two classes. He was so angry he couldn’t contain how he took it out on the students. He wasn’t angry at Eren. But at Erwin. And so any of his classes, he was a lot more short tempered to his students. He yelled a lot more at them. He was even less understanding when they broke his classroom rules.

 

He was angry that Erwin wanted to continue to be with him and cheat on his boyfriend. He sent Hange a message to mark Eren and Armin as present when they were supposed to have her class after his. She texted back as to where they were. To that he sent her a long text about what had happened the day before. It was safe to say that she was not impressed with either of them.

 

Jean walked into his 5th period class and took a seat with a blonde girl who had joined the class. He knew she was a friend of Eren’s. Jean walked over to Levi and introduced her to be Historia Reis and asked if she could sit beside him.

 

“Will you behave yourself?” Levi asked them. Jean nodded his head. “Jean...a word,” Levi said. Jean stopped and turned to the grumpy like teacher. “You may be curious as to Eren’s sexuality but I would refrain from asking him,” Jean nodded.

 

“He’s definately not gay. He told us he met a girl on tinder and that they slept together. She’s since dumped him. I should maybe apologise. But it’s not bad to be gay. I don’t understand why he got so angry.” Levi could agree with Jean. But he understood that Eren wasn’t ready to tell anyone about his sexulaity. 

 

“Imagine being asked repeatedly. Say if I kept asking if you had one your homework and you kept saying you had. But it was a constant. You would start to get pissed. Plus I know he’s stressed out, maths is his worst class and he wants to do well. His mother took really ill yesterday, he hates his job, he has no money whatsoever and his anger issues don’t help him at all,” Levi listed off. 

 

“Anger issues?” Jean asked cocking his head to the side. “How do you know so much about Eren?” Levi sighed as he turned to the window.

 

“He tells me,” was all Levi said. He then added, “Yeah...you have noticed how angry he gets,” Levi motioned for him to take his seat while Levi sent Eren a message telling him he loved him. In return Eren told him you don’t cheat on people you love. Levi felt his stomach twist.

 

Levi thought maybe getting him a little gift would make him feel better. Would giving him his Netflix password help? Or would he like something else? Levi thought to what other things he could do for him. What he could get him?

 

“Class...a poll. I’ve really fucked up and need to get my boyfriend an apology gift. I need options,” Levi said standing up. He walked over to the board looking for ideas. He wasn’t always up for letting them in, but he needed help and he liked this class the most. Mainly because Eren was in this class.

 

“How long you been dating?” Jean asked.

 

“Two weeks. It was just as soon as you guys started school,” Levi stated. Two weeks in and he had fucked up majorly. 

 

Levi heard the mutters of a butt plug and he decided to write it on the little board next to his desk, “Any other better ideas. Er-ik, Erik wouldn’t want me near him to give him such a gift nor would he appreciate it. Any other ideas?” he said nearly blurting out Eren’s name.

 

“Chocolates and flowers?” Historia piped up. Levi jotted it down on the board. At anything it was a start. Maybe he could take him somewhere nice. But then he hated when Levi always paid for him. He wanted to contribute but then again it was a i’m-sorry-i-fucked-up gift.

 

“Romantic get away?” another female suggested from the back. Levi put it on the board with a grin on his face. Eren would like that. Just the two of them. No stress. However his mum wasn’t well.

 

He put a star next to that idea. He liked it a lot. He liked the idea of him and Eren going to some little hotel for a weekend. Somewhere nice. Just the two of them. He knew Eren was really stressed. A spa weekend. Find a Japanese hot spring or a spa. Go on nature walks. Have him against a tree. Levi shook the thought away. He was in class, he shouldn’t think such thoughts. But he could just imagine Eren, his cheeks red as he jerked him off. He turned to the board. He had to distract himself a little

 

“What does he do?” another female student asked near the back.

 

“He’s a student in university. Last year,” Levi lied. Levi looked to the clock…”Alright, please think of more ideas. Let’s begin this class,”

 

“What about a grand romantic gesture. Let him know you won’t cheat on him again?” Jean suggested at the end.

 

“I thought of that...but what to do, I don’t know. Let’s continue with the class,” Levi sighed. 

 

In the end no one had any other better ideas. Levi couldn’t wait to leave, on the sixth period. When the bell rang he packed up his folders, his planner and made his way to Eren’s. He rushed past the students, walking at a brisk pace. He found his car and saw Erwin waiting by it. He walked past him.

 

“I’m not interested in you. I have a boyfriend. Who I do love. Please move aside,” Levi said as he opened the door to the car. Erwin nodded his head.

 

“Do you still have my nudes on your phone,” Levi didn’t answer. He got into his car and shut the door on him. He did indeed have the nudes of the pair of them. He hadn’t looked in them in about two years. He should probably delete them. Maybe that could be his grand gesture. Deleting those photos. But then he would have to admit that he still had them. No. He should. He was never going to be his boyfriend again anyway. Especially after this. 

 

He drove to Eren’s house, stopping at the first shop and got him, chocolate and flowers (and a small pack of condoms). The woman at the desk laughed as she saw the items and asked if he was in the dog house. Levi nodded his head and made his way to Eren’s. He walked into his house and into the living room to find Eren and Armin snuggled up in a blanket watching a movie. Eren was passed out however, against Armin’s shoulder. 

 

Armin looked to Levi and sat up a little. Levi put the flowers in some water and returned to Eren. He looked peaceful even if he had red puffy eyes and tear stains on his face. Levi took the seat beside him and shook Eren awake softly until he woke up. Armin sitting there, unsure on what he should do.

 

“Hey…,” Levi smiled gently to him. Eren turned to face him before burying his head back in Armin’s shoulder.

 

“Can we talk….alone?” he asked him softly. Eren shook his head that was against Armin’s shoulder.

 

“Anything you can say, you can say in front of Armin,” Levi and Eren had only been dating for only a short period of time but Levi knew some things about one another. However, Levi knew that Eren could be incredibly stubborn.

 

“Eren...do you still want to be with me?” Levi asked him quietly. He had genuinely been scared that they would break up, it was an option for the pair of them. Eren shook his head slowly. Levi smiled softly to him and then took his hand. Eren turned to face him, still looking rather sleepy.

 

“So...on Saturday...I was a little sad. Okay? I missed Petra. Not as like in married. But she was is my best friend. I knew I was gay but married her anyway. I do love her. And I was sad that I had lost her. I was angry at Olou for kissing her. But then I was annoyed that you couldn’t be there for me. That with those people, my friends, I couldn’t want you. Because I am your teacher,” Levi began to explain. Eren sat up straighter.

 

“And well...I drank more. To suppress those feelings. And I think on Saturday...I was drunk. I was dancing with Erwin and well he may have had the impression that I was into him. Anyway...when he called yesterday. I was eager to see him. He is one of my closest friends. Regardless of our past. And well…,” Levi took Eren’s hands into his and massaged his hands slowly. “We were drinking and goofing. He was asking about you. Not my boyfriend. About you. Eren. I told him we had met up for coffee once, to do maths. He wasn’t happy about that. And then we were talking about our uni days. We once had this week were we competed to see how many different people we could sleep with. I won with 20 people in one week. I know you can’t do the maths but that’s more or less 3 people a day,” Eren nodded his head slowly.

 

“And well one of them was Erwin. He was one of them. And we were discussing that in detail. How it was my first and only time ever being on the bottom. And then he kissed me and I pushed him away. And then he kissed me again and well...I didn’t resist,” Levi admitted. 

 

“I want to do right by you. I want you to trust me again. I don’t want you to hurt,” Levi went onto the floor and sat in between his legs, his arms on his knees, his head in his lap. “Eren…,” Levi whimpered. “I have never loved someone so quickly. I have fallen for you completely. Please...let me do right by you,” Eren bent his head and rested it on Levi’s tears dripping down on him.

 

“I don’t know. Armin...can you make me some food please?” Armin nodded his head and moved away from the two. Eren waited till Armin was away before he finally admitted, “I have really bad anxiety. I don’t let it show. I don’t let them see how sad I get or nervous I get. And well dating you has made me a wreck. Yesterday has made me a wreck. I can’t stop thinking about how much better he is for you. How more experienced he is. And how you are the only person I have ever had sex with. I’m scared to fall in love with you. I think I am. Because if i wasn’t...I wouldn't’ feel this pain. I wouldn’t feel the betrayal and the hurt,” Levi lifted his head to look at Eren’s tear stained face.

 

“Eren. You aren’t as experienced. I am not saying your shit. I can just tell your nervous. You are really good. Okay. Sex isn’t everything. Okay. It’s great. Yes. Waking up to you is better. Having you take care of me when I’m drunk is better. You kissing me goodnight is better. You just being you is better. Eren...I’m nervous too. What if we get caught? Erwin is my friend. But what if he finds out. I could go to jail for fucking someone that is in my care. Eren...I love you even more every day and what happens when you graduate. There’s a lot to be nervous about, but if you are with me, I think we will be alright,” Eren nodded his head. “Ask three things off me. Any three things. And I will do it for you. You deserve that much...and...I was wondering if you would want to go away with me soon. For a weekend. Just to relax?” Levi finally asked. “For your birthday maybe. Let me take you away,” Eren nodded his head and looked to Armin as he came in with a plate of food. A large plate of food. Armin took his original seat and sat the food on his lap. Levi had started to fall asleep against Eren’s lap.

 

“Are you two okay?” Armin asked quietly. Eren nodded his head.

 

“I guess. We still need to talk a little more. But for now. I am okay,” Eren looked down to see Levi sleeping against his knees. He looked so comfortable sitting there against his lap. Eren heard his door ring and Armin stood up to answer it.

 

Armin went to the door to see that Jean, Connie, Sasha and Mikasa were at the door, “Hey guys. Now is not a great time. Eren’s just fallen asleep,” Mikasa tried to barge past him but he held his arm up to stop them. “Like...he didn’t sleep last night and he’s finally sleeping,” Armin tried to explain to her.

 

“Armin. We used to share everything together. Tell each other everything. How come you know more about him now?” Mikasa asked with sadness laced in her voice. Armin shrugged his shoulder. He knew the reason. He knew why Eren confined in him and why he didn’t confind Mikasa.

 

“Because Eren tells me everything,” Armin blushed. “He told me about his first time getting hard. He told me about his first time…” Armin blushed harder, “Masturbating.” he looked away from Mikasa who to went red in the face. “If you want him to tell you everything...you may want to tell him everything,” It was all those reasons and more. Eren told him that he loved Mikasa but she was too over bearing. She wouldn’t always understand any of his problems. How he struggled in maths. How he was scared for his mothers health. How he was sad that he didn’t have a mother most days. 

 

Mikasa nodded her head then watched as Eren peaked his head round. He saw everyone and made his way over to them, he had his blanket around him like a cacoon. He waddled over and stood beside Armin, leaning against him. 

 

“Hey guys,” Eren sighed. “Sorry Mikasa. I meant to text you. How about we do a movie another night,” Eren suggested. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in close to him.

 

“You okay?” she asked him softly. She ran her hands through his hair and he let her. He let out a shiver. 

 

“I’m better. How was maths?” Eren asked Jean.

 

“It was funny. You know how Mr Acherman cheated on his boyfriend...well he was asking us for advice. He let it slip that his name is Erik,” Jean laughed. “Someone suggested a butt plug and it was something he did consider,” Connie was laughing hard at this. Eren felt his cheeks go red. A butt plug!

 

“Don’t get me started on Mr Ackerman. He was smoking in class due to stress. He also looked like a mess. And he smelt awful, like he had drowned in whisky,” Eren just nodded his head.

 

“So is he getting Erik a butt plug?” Eren asked Jean quietly. He was scared that Levi was going to show him some thick butt plug. 

 

“No. It’s a little strange thinking about him being intimate with someone,” Eren pressed his lips together in a line. He thought about Levi in those situations far too much. Eren let out another shiver. 

 

“I’m going back to sleep. Sorry you came all this way. Armin,” Eren pulled Armin back.

 

“Do you want to stay with me...or do you want to go hang with our friends,”

 

“Will you be okay?” Armin asked looking to the door of the living room. Eren nodded his head slowly. He watched from the corner of his eye at the living room door opened and Levi stood at the door staring at Eren and Armin.

 

No one else could see him.

 

“Okay…Eren...about earlier,” Jean began. “Mr Acherman pulled me aside...do you really have anger issues? I don’t try to get you angry. I’m sorry. I should have stopped trying to ask if you were gay. I’m sorry. It’s not bad to be gay though. I don’t understand why you took it so personally,”

 

“I’m too tired right now. Thank you though and yeah...I’ve been going to the gym to try and get out my anger. Mr Acherman has been helping me with it a lot actually,” Eren stepped back and closer to Levi. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Eren turned round and stepped into the living room and into Levi’s embrace. “Why are you telling Jean my business,” Eren muttered against his chest.

 

Armin stuck his head into the living room, “I’m taking off Eren,” Eren turned to him and nodded his head.

 

“I’m going to bed now,” Eren gave Armin a long hug and thanked him for being at his side. Armin nodded and chased after Jean, who laughed and jumped onto his back as they made their way out.

 

When the door was shut, Eren made his way to his bed, Levi following him. On the bed was chocolates and the condoms that Levi had bought. Eren pushed the box of condoms onto the floor and set the chocolates on his lap. Where he opened them up and took one.

 

Levi picked the condoms from the floor and put them into Eren’s bedside drawer. He sat down on the bed, where Eren was sitting who was chewing on a chocolate, tears in his eyes, “Why are you crying?” Levi asked him, pulling him into his arms.

 

“I can’t get it out of my mind. You and him. He wants to get back together with you. He wants you. I’m just in the way. If we were to break up, you two would get back together,” Levi shook his head slowly, and wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders.

 

“Eren..it took half a year for the divorce to be finalised. I had time to be with Erwin. In the end I didn’t. Come on,” Levi rubbed soothing circles in his back.”You aren’t someone I am going to give up easily on. Okay. I do love you,” Eren nodded his head then turned and planted a kiss on neck, on his adams apple.

 

“You know what...no. I am going to spend my evening with my friends. You should go,” Eren stood, got changed and chased after Armin, leaving Levi to lock up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I despise Mikasa x Eren, that may come through. Levi x Erwin as well (yeah I wrote about it so I can hate it)
> 
> Thank you for all the amazing comments on the last chapter. They make me really happy to read.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always forget what times Eren has maths. My new struggle.

Eren walked into school the next day with Armin at his side, a rare occurrence, these days. He stopped when he saw Levi standing next to Erwin and was speaking to him. Eren felt his heart hurt. Levi promised him nothing would happen again and he wanted to believe him. But that other part, the part he tried to hide told him that he would do it again. He knew that night, that he loved Levi. He had fallen madly in love with him. He wanted to forget it happened, for the sake of their relationship. It was new and Eren didn’t want to be angry at Levi. He wanted Levi to talk to him. Be his boyfriend. Kiss him. He wanted to snuggle into him at night. He didn’t want to feel the ache in his chest anymore.

 

Levi looked in the direction of Eren and gestured for him to walk over to them. Eren tugged at Armin’s arm and made his way over to Levi. He loved him. He loved his smile. He loved his laugh. He loved his stupid face and his stupid hair and his stupid body. He loved his stupid lips. He loved his awful personality. He loved his stupid addiction to maths. How did he fall for him so fast? How was this possible. He couldn’t understand how he fell in love with him.

 

“Eren,” Erwin began. “I apologise for my behaviour towards you, yesterday. I am a teacher. I should not bring my social life in school. I apologise for what you had seen yesterday and what I had said to you,” Eren nodded his head at the head masters apology. He was referring to Erwin telling him to butt out of their personal life and the fact that Eren had seen Erwin on top of Levi in Levi’s class.

 

“It’s fine, but I will have to ask that you stay off of Mr Ackerman. Or I will put in a complaint against you to the superintendent. Imagine, a young impressionable teen stumbles on a teacher, the headmaster no doubt, forcing themselves onto a non consenting adult and another teacher,” Erwin let out a strangled cough, while Levi tried to cover his grin with his hands.

 

“I wouldn’t go so far to say he was not consenting,” Erwin stumbled over his words, his face going a little red as he glanced from Eren, to Armin and then Levi. 

 

“From where I stood, he told you no. He had a boyfriend. And if I’m right...I mean I’m very stupid...if a person forces themselves upon another who is non consenting that would constitute...I forget. I would keep yourself in check….sir. I may remember that term that seems to have slipped my mind,” Eren glared at him before walking away with Armin at his side who was trying to hide his grin. 

 

When they got so far away, Armin leaned against Eren as he burst into a fit of laughter, “Eren,” he cried out in laughter. “That is the best thing I have seen in years. Wait till I tell Jean about this,” Armin laughed and led them over to the group. Eren hung his head. He could see the group ahead. Mikasa waved at the pair of them as they got closer. The two males waved back to her. 

 

“What do I do. We did talk for a bit. And we are a lot better. But can I trust him? Armin...I love him. I haven’t told him but I do. And it hurts. My chest hurts. My head hurts. My body hurts. I ache to see him. I love him,” Armin stopped to look behind Eren’s shoulder.

 

Eren turned to see Levi standing there, a smile on his face. A large cheesy grin. He tried to cover it with his hand but he couldn’t, Eren could still see that he was grinning. The teen went bright red, his ears red as well.

 

“Am I forgiven?” Levi asked him quietly. Eren looked down at his feet. He wanted to but he wasn’t sure.

 

“How can I trust you,” Eren asked him quietly. He looked around to make sure that no one was listening in to their conversation. Mikasa was glaring at LEvi but she couldn’t hear their conversation, they were too far away. Levi nodded his head.

 

“Put that little bit of trust in me Eren. It will never happen again,” Levi promised him, stepping slightly closer to him. “Put that little bit of trust in me. I will do anything for you. I want to make you happy,” Levi promised him.

 

“Let me top for once,” Eren suggested. Levi looked round the hallways. No one had heard them still by the looks of it. Everyone was talking in small groups or on their phones. No one paid them much heed.

 

“That’s a big ask, Eren,” Levi said quietly.

 

“You let Erwin. It will only be the one time,”

 

“That particular ask will be discussed later. For now...Eren...can you follow me?” Eren and Armin looked to each other, Armin offering a concerned glance at him. Eren nodded his head and Armin walked over to Jean.

 

Eren followed Levi down the halls the two of them walking quietly. Eren followed Levi into the male toilets that were near the maths department. He followed Levi in to them and found Levi pressing his lips against his. Eren was pushed against a sink and Levi pressed himself against him.

 

“Levi...we shouldn’t. I’m still really upset about what happened,” Eren muttered into his neck. Levi wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled him closer to his body. Eren rested his head on his shoulder and just breathed Levi in. He could smell that he had smoked recently. “Will you quit smoking for me?” Eren asked. Levi pulled away and looked him dead in the eye.

 

“Would that make things better?” Eren nodded his head. He felt a tinge guilty but Levi put his lips to his neck and kissed him gently. Eren wanted more, he wanted to forget everything and just slip into the bliss that Levi could offer him. Because in this moment, Levi looked to only him, thought only of him. Loved only him.

 

Eren moved his hand down to Levi’s crotch and unzipped his slacks slowly, Levi didn’t argue about this and continued to kiss at his neck. Eren pulled his cock out and rubbed it gently, earning a low groan from Levi. The bell rang but Eren wasn’t interested in his first class and by the looks of it, neither was Levi.

 

Levi pulled back from his neck, and then slowly started to unbutton his shirt and then moved down to his slacks, kissing his belly button. He kissed his stomach, tasted Eren’s stomach. Goosebumps follower Levi’s trail of kisses. Levi tugged Eren’s slacks down to his knees and took his limp penis into his mouth. Eren let out a gasp. He knew it was coming, knew Levi was going to do such things but the sensation, the warmth, his tongue, he always forgot how wonderful it felt.

 

Levi was an expert with his mouth, knew when to tighten his cheeks, when to lick the tip, the base, when to back off. Eren was panting loudly, thrusting his hips into his mouth. Eren came into his mouth and Levi pulled away and stood up, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him in close. “I will do anything for you Eren,” he promised. He kissed his neck some more.

  
  


“S-sex?” Eren stumbled out. Levi gave him a weak smile and took their hard dicks, Eren’s getting hard once again, into his hand and rubbing them together. “This is all I can do for you right now,” Eren nodded and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his head resting on his chest as he rubbed his dick against Levi’s. The feeling was something that couldn’t be explained. It wasn’t just the euphoric sensation as he came to his climax. It was more than that. He had came many times before without Levi, on his own. This being once the couch and some makeshift items around the house.

 

However with Levi, now, his stomach turned quicker, he could feel himself getting hotter and hotter as he came close to ejaculating. But the sensation was so much more intense, made him pant harder, made his knees weak, to the extent that Levi was basically holding him up.

 

“I love you,” Eren pannted into his shoulder. Levi came moments later and ten seconds later, Eren came as well, shooting his load onto Levi’s stomach. Eren leaned against the sink as Levi looked to his stomach that was covered in cum. Eren leaned forward and ran his tongue over his abs, Levi chuckled then grabbed Eren by the hand and forced his shoulders down. Eren got the hint and got onto his knees and slowly stroked Levi’s dick. Levi looked down at him, a hand in his hair.

  
  


“What’s your first class?”

 

“Home ec,” Eren stated, his hand tickling his balls. Levi let out a long moan and looked to his watch. With Levi distracted for that breif second, Eren engufled Levi’s penis and took it deep into his mouth, gagging while he did so. Levi let out a gasp, at the new sensation and stroked Eren’s head gently.

 

“Am I forgiven?” Levi asked. Eren bit a little harder on Levi earning a slight hiss. Eren moved his mouth away, shaking his head.

 

“Not quite. I’m a fucking idiot really and for that,” Eren stood up and moved away from Levi who was very hard and was now looking a little lost.

 

“Eren..no. Don’t. Come on. Finish the job at least,” Eren grinned evily at him, shaking his head. Levi rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Eren laughed again and turned around and finished him off and then stood up.

 

“Mikasa will kill either one of us or both. She saw me with Armin,” Eren said as he straightened himself out, ensuring that he didn’t look like he had just given someone a blow job. He wiped some of the saliva off of his neck. Levi gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, a gentle hug and then walked out of the bathroom after he had made himself look presentable. Eren did the same  then made his way to the home economic department where his teacher would be Levi’s ex wife, Petra Ral.

 

Eren hoped that his relationship with Levi wouldn’t have any more plot twist, first he was married. Now he cheated on his boyfriend. They had enough arguments to last them a good six months. Eren made his way into class, head down as he took his seat beside Mikasa.

 

“Mr Ackerman was pissed I never did his homework and was scolding me. He then forced me to answer some questions,” he explained to her quickly as she handed him a spoon and he started to mix the mixture that was in the bowl. It seemed like they were making a victoria sponge cake. 

 

“He’s a real ass,” Mikasa huffed out. Eren nodded. He put his finger into the batter and licked the batter of his finger. He then booped Mikasa on the nose and she let out a small chuckle and boop-ed him back.

 

“Want to go for dinner tonight?” Eren asked her. Mikasa turned to him and nodded her head as she wiped her nose with the towel at the side. She then wiped his nose with the towel. He laughed gently then put the batter into the large tin.

 

“Mikasa,” Eren whispered to her. The said female turned to him, offering a small hum of acknowledgement, “Mr Ackerman isn’t that bad. Honestly. He is harsh but he does want us to do well. You should stop being so negative to him,” Mikasa gave Eren a dark look.

 

“He is an ass, Eren. To you, he might be an absolute saint. Eren he could be an actual saint. However, to me, he is an ass. He mocks me. Always puts me down. I can’t stand him. He makes me hate maths,” Eren nodded his head. Petra came round to their table, to hear their conversation.

 

“Sweetie. He really isn’t that bad. I swear. He’s a really good teacher. And he’s a lovely guy. He still cares for me...even though we have since been divorced,” Petra said as she looked at the texture of the cake and nodded in approval.

 

“I heard he cheated on that boyfriend. He slept with Erwin,” Mikasa retorted, her arms folding in front of her chest. Petra whipped her head up to look at the teens. 

 

“Ohh…” Petra stopped and pulled her phone out. “He’s going to be smacked,” Petra pulled her phone out and phoned Levi.

 

“Levi...what is this about you cheating on your boyfriend?” Petra scolded him. “No, Mikasa mentioned it,” she said looking to Eren and then at Mikasa. “Does it matter why. Is is true?” she scolded. “Levi Ackerman! You are not a cheat. You better grovel for his forgiveness. You better give him the worlds best blow job or what ever you do,” Petra hissed down the phone.

 

“You’ve done it already? Did you stay over? Did you wake him with it,” Petra laughed a little and turned away. Mikaa shook her head in disgust.

 

“I can’t believe she married him. What did she say? Blow job in the morning! How disgusting. I don’t want to think of who was on the receiving end of his mouth,” Eren felt his ears go red. 

 

“It’s not that disgusting. Mikasa at some point...you will give some guy one...maybe,” Eren turned his face away from her.

 

“I don’t know if I would. Eren...they aren’t exactly the cleanliness body part,” Eren felt his whole body go red.

 

“And you’re saying you smell like roses down there,” Mikasa went to speak but shut her mouth again, her mouth going in a tight line. She too went bright red. Eren grinned evilly at her, “If you loved that person, that doesn’t matter. You would do anything to make them cum...you would do anything to make them moan out loud, to get them shaking under your lips,” Eren stopped and turned to Mikasa who was eyeing him curiously.

 

“Eren...you haven’t. Have you?” Eren bit his lip then nodded his head. “Saturday, actually. If you must know..I was speaking to this girl on tinder. And we met up and we did it. She basically wanted sex. She’s gone now...I deleted the app as well,” Eren lied to her. He had thought of this lie.

 

“What was it like?” Mikasa asked. Eren wrapped his arms around Mikasa’s waist and tugged her in close, so that her back was against his chest.

 

“Imagine this. Imagine being in this sense of comfort. Feeling this close. It was really good. Opened a whole bunch of worms though,” Mikasa turned to face Eren.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Ah...you know when you have a square of chocolate but then you aren’t satisfied and want more...I’m like that. I’m horney every other night….more than usual. And my old tricks don’t work as well as they used to. I want what I had on Saturday. I want that closeness. The feeling of another,” Mikasa stepped forward and turned to face him.

 

“That is the first time you have ever mentioned that you touch yourself,” Mikasa muttered. Eren looked down at his feet.

 

“Armin said you were starting to feel left out...is it too much?” Mikasa shook her head and took his hand.

 

“No...please include me. We have been friends for years. It’s a natural thing. We should be able to talk about it,” Eren smiled at her. He liked this side of Mikasa, the one that would speak to him, where they could be just be friends. Where she wasn’t overly protective. Where they could just have a laugh together and tell each other anythign without feeling judgement.

 

“Do you?”

 

“Do I what?” she asked.

 

“Maturbate?”

 

“Eren!” Mikasa hit his arm. Eren went bright red. 

 

“Come on. Fair is fair. It’s natural. I do it. I’m not going to laugh at you,” Eren told her.

 

“Not quiet…” Mikasa looked down at her hands, “I don’t exactly have anything to do it,”

 

“You have hands. You have a brain...a banana...toothbrush. Come on,” Mikasa shook her head. 

 

“Do it. You will feel so much better,” Eren encouraged her.

 

“I don’t get like that…” Eren looked to her, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t go there in my mind,” Mikasa whispered to him. “I don’t think about some hot guy and then...you know,” she muttered.

 

“Regardless. Do it,” Eren smiled to her. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out quickly.

 

_ Baby. come visit me tonight. I have asked for you to take me out for your birthday dinner. Please bring your bf xx love mum _

 

Eren smiled at his text then sent another text to Levi.

 

_ Mum is asking for me to visit and to bring you. She wants to go for birthday dinner. _

 

Eren put his phone back into his pocket and returned his attention to Mikasa who was starting to clean their dishes.

 

“My mum wants to go for dinner tonight. Shall we make it a threesome?” Eren asked as he took the towel to dry the dishes off. Mikasa grinned to Eren, nodding her head. He knew that Mikasa wouldn’t be thrilled when Levi showed up, but too bad. His mother wanted him there. So he was going. She was going to have to get used to him eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the amazing reviews of last week. i don't want to hate Mikasa but she is too much for Eren. i also don't ship her with anyone. Who do you ship Mikasa with?


	10. Chapter 10

When the day finally ended, Eren led Mikasa out the front door of the school, Armin and Jean close behind, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Eren. Mikasa,” Armin waved as he followed Jean to the bus stop. Mikasa went to follow but Eren shook his head and took a seat on one of the benches outside. It was fairly damp but his jacket covered his butt so it was more cold than anything. It was getting darker outside, and he could faintly see rain clouds in the distance.

 

Eren brought out his phone and put on his earphones and Mikasa sat beside him, confused as to why they were just sitting, “You will behave right?” Eren turned to her finally. Mikasa eyed him curiously. She nodded her head and sat closer to him, the chill nipping both of them. “I need that in a pinkie swear. No sarcastic remarks. I don’t need it right now,” Mikasa held her pinkie out and the two pinkie swore. 

 

Eren felt hands on his shoulders and he turned to see Levi there, smiling at him gently. Eren felt his heart stop a little. He did love him. If Mikasa wasn’t here he would have wrapped his arms around his waist, kissed him gently on the lips and then buried his face in his neck.

 

Instead, “Ah Mr Ackerman, finally,” Eren grinned at him.

 

“I wasn’t aware we had company,” Levi said eyeing Mikasa nervously. She instead took his nerves to be a glare and instead glared back at him. He in turned offered her a sinister look.

 

“Now behave, you are an adult. I had arranged for us to do dinner tonight. But my mum had other plans,” Eren explained. Levi started to walk to the car, Eren at his side. Mikasa was standing still eyeing them two in fear. Her face in absolute horror as she saw Eren make the small trip to the nice black car that was in the car park. She was shaking her head, biting her lip to hide her anger.

 

“Mr Ackerman is coming, Mikasa. He gives me lifts to the hospital. He’s met my mum on many occasions and she had asked for him to come. So come on,” Eren reached his hand into Levi’s back pocket and took his car keys out and went over to his car and unlocked it. He never noticed the look of complete fear from Mikasa, as Eren went into Levi’s personal bubble and pulled out his keys.

 

Levi didn’t say anything to the intrusion, or the silent request, instead got into the passenger seat. Mikasa eyed them nervously as she slipped into the back. Levi turned round so he could put his bag in the back and then turned to Eren.

 

“Are you sure?” Eren asked as he put the keys into the ignition. Levi nodded his head, leaning back in the car and turning the heating on for everyone.

 

“You can’t improve unless you have experience,” Levi said buckling up. He turned the radio on and the heating and let the car heat up. Eren sat in the cold seat for a few good minutes until the car heated up a little. “Same goes for sex,” Levi laughed. Eren let out a nervous chuckle and glanced to Mikasa who was looking at Eren in disgust.

 

“You told Mr Ackerman about losing your virginity before me?” she asked him, clearly hurt by that decision. Eren glared at Levi before nodding.

 

“We were both going through shit on Saturday. Me getting humped and dumped. Him cheating on his boyfriend. Yes. I told him,” Eren said, trying to keep his cool. “Alright, off we go then,” Eren drove out of the car park. Levi instructed him to loosen up, that he was doing a good job and would sometimes inform him what lane to be in as he drove to the hospital. Mikasa sat quiet in the back for the longest time. She hadn’t noticed until she was looking around the back seat, but she saw Eren’s half of the cake sitting there, half eaten. Did he give his cake to Mr Ackerman. She wanted to question it. She wanted to ask why they were close but she bit her tongue. Eren was a lot better in maths, he had someone to talk to. An adult that could explain sex to him. He was driving. She let it go.

 

“Mikasa, I must thank you. You grassed me up to my ex-wife. She really isn’t happy with me. She had my ear during lunch. So thanks a lot,” Levi said calling back to her. 

 

Mikasa was about to respond but instead just nodded her head. She sat quiet as Levi leaned back in his chair, “I marked your homework, by the way. I just finished it in my last class. It’s getting better. 28% is okay. Can you work out how many you got right?” Levi asked as Eren silently drove.

 

“How many questions was there?” Eren asked, as he glanced into the rearview mirror.

 

“40.”

 

“Okay so I got less than half...which is 20. So it’s less than that….” Eren began. Levi smiled patiently at him. “25% is 10...so I got better than that...so about...13?” Eren guessed. Levi shook his head.

 

“Close...11. Mikasa what would you do to work it out?” Levi asked turning his head, but as she was sitting directly behind him he couldn’t see her at all.

 

“40 times 28 then divide that answer by 100,” she said simply. Levi nodded his head.

 

“Did you mark Mikasa’s?” Eren asked as he drove into the hospital car park. The car park was more or less empty, especially on the fifth floor that Levi always parked on. This usually meant that the two had quiet time to make out before of after. There was about three cars, now, most of them all stylish and expensive.

 

“Yeah...98%, I think. Armin got 100% and I know Jean got 40% right,” Eren nodded his head as he drove towards their prefered spot.

 

“So I got the worst out of all my friends. Typical,” Eren huffed out.

 

“Eren, maths isn’t your strong point. You did really well,” Eren thanked him as he parked the car and stepped out, handing the keys to Levi who locked the car when Mikasa got out. Mikasa walked quicker so that she could walk beside Eren as they made their way into the hospital.

 

“So are you coming to the meal as well?” Mikasa asked as they made their way into the hospital. “It would be a little inappropriate don’t you think?” she asked Levi who was pulling a cigarette from his back pocket and lighting up. Eren eyed him dangerously for having a cigarette after he said he would quit. Levi let out a small breath of relief as he exhaled the smoke, ensuring that it was down wind and wouldn’t get in Eren’s face.

 

“It was Carla’s wishes. I don’t mind. Petra is going to call me later to yell some more. So I may as well,” Levi explained, standing near the entrance until he finished off his cigarette.

 

“Thought you were quitting,” Eren asked through gritted teeth. Levi promised that he would quit for him. If he couldn’t do that much, then he was not being serious about what happened.

 

“I am. I would have normally had had about 8 by now. That was my fourth. It takes time, Eren. And I need the boost after Petra’s rant. Honestly, why is it any of her business. Why did you tell Petra?” Levi begged Mikasa. It wasn’t anger he felt. It was the frustration. Frustration that Mikasa told his ex-wife of his mistake. She had no right. “It was never any of your business. She went on and on the entire lunch, yelling. Not moaning, yelling,” Levi kicked the bin over. “Why? Just why? Everyone knows me to be this...fuck it!”, Levi yelled and pulled out another cigarette. Eren grabbed the cigarette and shook his head. “Eren...not now,” Levi whispered to him. Eren shook his head and turned around as Levi lit up another cigarette and exhaled the smoke. Mikasa looked him over dangerously as Levi finised off his second cigerette, threw it to the ground and used his show to squish it. Levi walked into the hospital first.

 

Levi took the lead, he pumped some sanitizer into his hands, when he walked into the ward, Eren and Mikasa following behind him, doing the same. Mikasa was eyeing Eren nervously as they walked down the plain white halls. 

 

“He’s a teacher. This is weird,” she whispered to Eren, shaking her head.

 

“Then don’t see him as a teacher,” Eren whispered back to her and rushed forward as they neared his mother's door. The hospital was a strange one, most of the doors were open, with a nurse in almost every room. Many of the patients were howling like wolfs or were cackling. Eren managed to ignore them. He never saw his mother when she had her episodes. He had never seen her hit herself of when she howled. She was usually calm and sedated when he visited her. Her room was the one on the very end. He knocked first then walked in to see him mother sitting on her bed. She was very pale her skin almost grey. And she was too skinny. She was a stick at this point. Eren could see her collarbone’s quietly easily and her wrists were so skinny. Her once lushes darl brown hair was dry and was turning to ash. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her shoulder.

 

“Mikasa is here. She doesn’t know about me and Levi,” she nodded her head and touched her finger to her nose. Eren turned and gestured for everyone to come in. Mikasa was in first and rushed to Carla to give her a hug. She hugged Carla and kissed her cheek. Levi walked in behind and she stood up, her smiling widening.

 

“My sexy man,” Carla laughed out and gave Levi a tight hug.

 

“Babe. You said you wouldn’t tell anyone,” Levi laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She laughed and held him closely.

 

“So how are you and your boyfriend?” Carla asked Levi.

 

“Oh...eh...we hit a rough spot. We eh...I eh...cheated on him,” Carla gave Levi a dark look.  A nurse walked into the room with two jackets in hand. While Carla was wearing grey joggers and a pink baggy jumper, the nurse was in her usual pale pink scrubs. She handed Carla a jacket. A long swede red one and the nurse put on the black bomber jacket.

 

“Shall we? Levi is there enough for the five?” the nurse asked as she counted everyone in the room. Levi nodded his head and walked ahead with the nurse while Eren walked beside his mother, holding her hands.

 

“Levi this isn’t over. I want to know more,” Carla called out then turned to her son and took his hand, stroking it softly. “My sweet baby is going to be 18 years old. I am so proud of you,” Eren grinned at her as she led him outside. “Any ideas what you are doing after school?” Eren shook his head. Mikasa told Carla she was going into sport therapy.

 

“Don’t be a teacher,” Levi called from the front.

 

“Or a nurse,” the nurse laughed.

 

“Hana, you are a dear,” Carla laughed back.

 

“As are you but others are not as endearing,” Carla pointed to an elderly gentleman who was rocking back and forth in his chair. He barked at her a she walked past. Carla barked back at him as they made their way outside and continued to bark for another five minutes. 

 

Eren slipped into the back, into the middle, his mother on his left, Mikasa on his right. Levi took the front while the Nurse, Hana, took the other seat after she helped buckle Carla in. Levi drove them to a nice restaurant. The car ride was silent other than Eren catching his mother up with his life. He told her about the girl he had slept with, how she left afterwards. He told her about his 28% he got in maths and how he drove here. He told her about Armin. Told her about him beating Jean up. About the cake he had made. About Mr Hannes and how he asked for her, a lot.

 

Carla smiled the entire time, when Mikasa stepped out of the car, Carla looked to Levi, “Don’t hurt my baby. Please,” she begged him. Levi nodded his head. As he slipped out and led them into the nice restaurant. The restaurant, how ever nice it was, was an overpriced basic american restaurant with good food, with fake “authentic” feel. The place was barely lit, with a few candles on the tables. There was also a lack of people in the restaurant, maybe because it was Tuesday.

 

Levi asked for a small booth for the five of them and the waitress led them over to a small secluded booth. Eren would have loved it, if it had just been the two of them. Carla sat near the end, the nurse Hana on the other end end. Eren sat next to his mother then it was Levi and Mikasa beside Hana. She was not amused with the seating arrangement. 

 

Levi had his hand on Eren’s lap, his hand near his groin, as he mindlessly stroked his side. Carla noticed the action, but pretended not to notice. 

 

Everyone ordered their food, Carla spoke to Levi about the cheating. He explained to her it was with the headteacher. He told his boyfriend the next day. In part. He had phoned him asking him to pick him up and then told him then that they kissed. The next day he told him they had had sex. He explained how he went back to his yesterday and they spoke and how Erik left him in his house. He admitted to staying there, tidying his house and then went home. And today they were in some what good terms. He told Carla and Hana how he gave him a very good blow job and assumed they were on good terms now.

 

“But...today...he did tell me he loved me. So when I get home we may just get a little…” Levi looked to Mikasa who was bright red in the face. He looked back to Carla who grinning at Levi.

 

“I am so happy for you...you will need to bring him in so I can meet him,” Levi nodded his head and watched as the waitress walked over with their food. Eren took Levi’s hand under the table as they ate their meal. Levi massaged his palm gently as he ate with the one hand.

 

“Mikasa...so how is your dating life,” Carla asked, her mouth full with pasta. Mikasa looked up to the woman, shocked at such a question.

 

“Ah dead on arrival. I haven’t been looking to be fair,” Mikasa answered truthfully.

 

“And Armin’s?” Carla asked, she had shoveled most of the pasta into her mouth. Everyone had only eaten half of what she had.

 

“He isn’t looking,” Mikasa shrugged.

 

“Yeah because he might be seeing someone,” Levi stated then bit his lip and looked to Eren who was eyeing him dangerously, confused to what Levi knew and what Eren didn’t.

 

“What do you know?” Eren growled. Levi shook his head and looked to his own pasta. He shook his head.

 

“What do you know?” Carla asked. She looked to her pasta “What do you know?” she asked again. She then looked up to Levi “What do youknow?Whatdoyouknow?Whatdoyou know?What do you know?What doYOUKNOW?WHATDOYOUKNOW?” Carla rocked back and forth, hitting her head with her hand.  Eren turned to his mother and grabbed her arm as she thumped her head multiple times. Hana raced out of her seat and grabbed her by the arms and stood her up.

 

“Pay for the meal and we will have to take her back. Her sedation has worn off, completely now. She will need more,” Hana adviced as she stood the woman up, grabbed her red coat and led her towards the door.

 

“Levi knows something? What does he know?” Carla screamed as Hana tried to hold her and restrain her from hitting her head any more times.

 

“Carla. I know nothing. It’s a hunch. I am sorry I shouldn’t have said anything. I am probably wrong. No. I am wrong,” Levi muttered looking to Eren who looked shell shocked at the situation. They might have been in a secluded area but everyone was standing up to stare at them.

 

Eren rushed over to the waitress and asked for a box of all the food and handed his bank card over to pay. The woman and a few other members of staff returned with a few large boxes. Levi was in the car, Hana, Carla and Mikasa at the back. Eren took the front and let Levi drive away, tears streaming down his eyes. Levi looked over to him and let out a sad sigh. He reached and rubbed his shoulder gently before his hand had to go back to the gear stick.

 

Levi got Carla back in record time from the hospital, speeding when the light went amber. Carla had still lost her mind completely, screaming hysterically at nothing. Hana tried to calm her down, telling her she was okay. And that Levi was wrong. All the while Eren had tears trailing down his cheeks.

 

Hana had been on the phone for some of the trip, when Levi pulled up, three doctors rushed out, one carrying three small boxes with red wrapping. “These are from your mum,” Eren nodded his head and Mikasa took them. Carla was taken back into the hospital and Levi drove off, they could still hear Carla scream as Levi drove away.

 

“Mikasa if I am right are you the west side plaza?” Levi asked. Mikasa nodded her head and Levi left to drop of Mikasa. Eren continued to cry, his head resting against the window as the rain started to pelt down.

 

Mikasa got out the car, thanking Eren for the meal. Eren didn’t acknowledge her, he didn’t want anyone to see his face tear stained. They looked to her like she was a joke. It was meant to be a nice meal for his 18th. Instead he ended up paying with the little money that he had, to the overpriced restaurant. He didn’t feel like he had a mother. He had never seen her like that. Never seen her switch into a self destructing person. Levi reversed out of the drive and made his way back to his. The trip was a silent one. Eren too sad to speak, and Levi respecting that Eren wanted to be silent.

 

“What do you know?” Eren finally asked, his voice whimpering as he spoke. Levi looked to Eren, he could still see tears trailing down his face.

 

“Nothing. Like I said, I know nothing. I just have a inkling but...it’s nothing. I shouldn’t have spoke,” Levi said softly. He felt sorry for Eren. He just wanted to pull him in to his arms and make his pain go away. He wanted to pull over and kiss him on the lips and then neck. He wanted to take his pain away from him.

 

“Tell.  _ Me _ . What. You. Think?” Levi nodded his head.

 

“I think Jean has a thing for Armin and I think Armin knows that Jean likes him but is a little confused himself,” Levi admitted.

 

“Evidence?” Eren asked. 

 

“I have none. That’s the thing. It’s just the way the are around each other. Jean looks like he cares for Armin a lot. He stares at him a lot. That’s all,” Eren nodded and let his head fall back against the glass.

 

“Armin isn’t gay. He likes girls,” Levi wanted to correct him, saying that just because Armin liked girls that he didn’t like guys too. Or even say did he even like girls, but sensing his sadness he kept quiet.

 

The rain poured down, bouncing of the pavement as Levi led Eren into his apartment, with their box of leftovers in hand and the three gifts that his mother had bought him, plus Eren’s cake he had given him. Eren walked into the house and flopped onto Levi’s couch. He was soaked to the bone.

 

He heard Levi shuffle around him, walking into his bedroom and returning not that long later, throwing some clothes and a towel at Eren.

 

“Get changed,” was all he said. Eren did just that and walked into the bedroom to find Levi taking off his trousers. Eren took a seat on Levi’s bed and closed his eyes. He felt the weight of the bed and the sensation of Levi crawling on top of him, wearing nothing but his boxers.

 

Eren looked to the black boxers and tugged them down his hip a little. Levi smiled at him and then kissed his forehead and then his neck, “Want to talk?” Eren shook his head. Levi nodded then pressed his lips to Eren’s who barely even kissed back. Levi sighed, he felt sorry for Eren.

 

“I’m going for a shower,” he told Eren as he stepped away from him. He watched as he slowly fell asleep, his eyes shutting and his breathing slow and gentle.

 

Levi had just finished shampooing his hair, mid sud, when he heard the door open behind him. He turned to see Petra standing there, arms crossed over her chest. Her strawberry blonde hair, soaked, “Now dear, I believe you don’t get this privilege any more,” Levi said turning her back to her. His shower had frosted glass on the lower half so that she couldn’t see his penis.

 

“Don’t dear me. And is that student that is sleeping in your bed, your boyfriend. Levi. Please tell me no!” she said raising her voice. Levi let out a groan as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and squirted conditioner into his hand and ran it through his hair.

 

“He is trying to sleep. He’s in a sour mood,” Levi said softly.

 

“I would be if you cheated on me,” Petra growled at Levi.

 

“No. Petra. He’s sad because of what happened at dinner. We went for dinner with his mum. You know she’s the one in the mental hospital. She is usually fine, but Eren watched as she lost it and started screaming and hitting herself,” Levi rinsed the conditioner from his hair and grabbed his towel. He stepped out of the shower, towel around his waist. “He is trying to sleep. Please keep it down.”

 

Levi walked past her into his bedroom where he picked up some underwear and his pyjamas. He slipped on his boxers under his towel and walked out into the living room and pulled on his green trouser bottoms after.

 

He took a seat on the sofa, “Yes, Eren and I are dating. Please don’t tell anyone. Especially Erwin. I could be fired and go to jail for this. We met on grindr before school. We had sex that night. And that morning. And then on that Monday we bumped into each other quite literally,” Levi explained to Petra who was still looking at him angrily.

 

“Come now. He’s smoking hot. You would jump him too if you had the chance,” Petra scoffed. “Oh I forgot, you’re into  _ older _ men,” Levi snarled at her

 

“Nothing happened on Saturday between Oluo and me,” Petra denied, in a hushed shout.

 

“Sure. I didn’t see you two kiss. I definitely didn’t see you against a wall with his hands in your underwear,” Levi hissed at her.

 

“It’s been a long time, Levi since I have came. I didn’t just jump into bed with the next guy,” she hissed back at him.

 

“You sure? Oluo is very much like the next guy. Eren isn’t a problem. Yes, he’s a student but..it’s fine. He isn’t some old man,” Levi groaned at her. Eren wasn’t the problem. Oluo was. 

 

“No except you are like what ten years older than him,” Petra hissed back at him. Levi had been dreading this conversation with Petra. They were usually on good terms, but this time they were both angry at one another for different reasons. Levi; that she would kiss Oluo and would deny it. He wasn’t a fan of the man. He had no sense of originality. He had liked Petra for so long and he always thought it strange. Always hitted on her, regardless of their marriage. Now she was single, he was scooping her up. Petra; for him cheating on his boyfriend and that his boyfriend is one of their students.

 

“Oluo is double that,” Levi snarled back.

 

“What do you want Petra. Are you here to scold me for cheating? Look, it’s complicated and Eren has let it go. He has forgiven me. I am fucking tired of this. I am not a bad guy. That’s how everyone will see me, fucked the head teacher. Cheated on boyfriend,” Levi groaned out. Levi felt arms around him and turned to see Eren burying his face into the crook of his neck.

 

“Did we wake you?” Levi muttered a hand reaching to run his fingers through his hair. Eren nodded his head. “Sorry...get some sleep,” Eren jumped over the couch and planted himself in Levi’s lap, laying his head against his chest, curling into him.

 

“Better,” Eren yawned. Levi kissed the top of his forehead and let him doze against him. 

 

“That is kind of adorable,” Petra admitted, her gaze softening on Eren. She could tell he felt safe and comforted in his arms. She didn’t speak of the adultery again, or the fact that they were in a forbidden relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was scared of this chapter in terms of how Carla's mental state is. Let me know how I did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

Levi had spoke to Petra until 12 at night, however the weather never got any better. The winds howled and the rain thundered down, the patter of the rain could be heard on the roof. The rain drowned out the voices in Levi’s apartment. They had to speak up to be heard of the weather. And because of this Levi had suggested to Petra that she should take the spare room, instead of her trying to attempt her way home by foot. She agreed to this and walked into the spare room, while Levi picked up Eren who was passed out on the couch and led him into the bedroom. 

 

He laid him down on the bed and got under the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around him, Eren’s back pressed into Levi. His room was a little cold and so  Levi buried his face in his shoulders and let that warmth wash over him as he fell asleep, over the sound of the pounding rain on the window.

 

Levi woke a few hours later because he felt a cold chill on his skin, he patted the space beside him, trying to find Eren so that he could snuggle up closer to him, but when his hand met nothing but mattress, he looked up to see that his bedroom door was wide open, and so was his front door when he got up to shut his bedroom door. Levi looked to the time that was set on his bedside table, 3:17. He jumped out of bed, shut the front door and turned on the living room light. His kitchen had been ransacked a little, liquor bottles sitting out. Levi made his way into Petra’s room. She was fast asleep, snoring slightly, curled into a little ball. He guessed he was in there. Prayed he was in there, because then if not, he just didn’t know where he was. Levi grabbed his phone to check for messages.

 

Nothing.

 

He dialed Eren. He could hear the phone coming from his bedroom. He let out a groan and stormed back into his bedroom. He grabbed Eren’s phone that sat on the bedside table that Eren usually slept on. He checked his call log and saw that he had called Armin in the middle of the night, but the call had rang out. Levi pressed the call button and phoned Armin, taking a seat on his bed. The call rang out. And so he called it again, hoping he was just fast asleep.

 

“Hello?” Armin finally said groggily down the phone after the 4th time Levi called him.

 

“I’m sorry for calling at this late hour. I can’t find Eren, he isn’t at your by chance is he?” Levi asked down the phone. He was starting to panic now. Where would he had gone? Why had he had gone? He was upset about his meal with his mother. He had been so sad about the whole ordeal.

 

“I’m staying at Jean’s currently,” Armin whispered down the phone. Levi rolled his eyes.

 

“Thanks,” Levi growled then hung up. Grabbing a large jacket and a blanket, he rushed into the carpark. He got into his car and high tailed out of there. He was scared, Eren was hurt. He could be reckless at times. He was scared something had happened. He drove to Eren’s first but there was no sign of him. He had knocked on the door but he never answered. His neighbour Hanns had walked out to see what the ruckus was and Levi had to apologize and tell him he was on the hunt for him. Hanns was aware of the two’s relationship having spotted them in the lift kissing. He was however unaware that Levi was one of his teachers.

 

After leaving Eren’s apartment he tried the hospital, and then near Mikasa’s just in case he wandered there or Armin’s in case he was there. But he was in none of those places.

 

Levi let out a yawn as he looked to the clock 5:45. He should be getting up for work at this point. He drove slowly trying to find Eren. He drove to the school at 6:35 and found a body lying next to the door. Levi parked the car in his usual spot, blanket in hand and raced to the body. The rain had poured non-stop. That the car-park was like a lake. He raced to the front doors, his shoes absolutely soaked through, his feet cold. He had finally found Eren. He laughed in delight and approached him, wrapping the blanket around him. Eren was muddy, soaked to the bone, almost blue.There was a vodka bottle at his side. Levi’s vodka bottle more specifically. Levi pulled his soaked jacket off and laid it down in front of him, hoping to keep him warm.

 

“Levi is that you?” A voice asked from behind. He turned to see Erwin walking over, briefcase in hand as he walked over to the school, dressed smart like he usually with a large blue trench coat.

 

“Quick open the doors. A student is dying out here,” he yelled. Erwin looked the body on the ground and unlocked the school doors and helped Levi take the boy to the infirmary. He was frozen. His skin was cold to the touch. His lips were blue. Erwin looked to Levi who was in his pyjamas, and the blanket and then at the boy also in his pyjamas.

 

“Fucking Erik lost his rabbit. I was out hunting for it. Found it. It had been erm...pancaked…” Levi said looking to the door, noticing that Erwin was trying to piece them together. Erwin nodded his head, buying his lie.

 

“Alright. I’m glad you have the blanket. Strip the boy. It’s best to get his temperature up,” Levi wasn’t too happy about Erwin stripping his boyfriend but it was necessary. He was physically blue, he had hyperthermia. He could tell by those little signs. Levi pulled his jumper over his head and threw it onto the floor. Erwin pulled down the joggers that he wore.

 

“Looks like he had sex,” Erwin stated, noticing a bruise on his hip. Levi pretended that he hadn’t heard him but instead wrapped him in the blanket then wrapped him in the blankets from the infirmary. “Wonder who? Do you think it’s that Armin kid? No...those were bottom bruises...Jean?” Levi looked to Erwin in disgust.

 

“I am not discussing a students sex life with you. However….Eren did tell me if gays could get STI’s. Why are we not teaching these kids those things?” Levi chuckled, remembering when Eren had asked him that very question.

 

“It should be,” Levi nodded then turned the heating up in that room and made his way back into the halls, by this point many students had appeared including Jean and Armin. They looked to him strangely as he was walking around in his pyjamas, wearing comfy green joggers that were soaked from the bottom, both muddy and ripped a little and a grey jumper. Levi ignored them both as they tried to walk over to him and made his way into the staff room where he found Petra, sipping a cup of tea.

 

“Where did you run off to?” Levi looked to her then walked over until he had his arms wrapped around her, hiding his face in her shoulder. He let out a long quivering sigh. He needed his friend right now. He needed someone who knew his secret, who he could confined in.

 

“Eren disappeared. I only just found him. He has hypothermia and took some of my vodka. Drank most of the bottle. I need to go home and get some clothes. You don’t have class right now, do you?” Petra shook her head. “Can you look after my class? Tell them to...either do their homework if they haven’t already or there is revision materials for them to practice. Get them to do that,” Levi rushed out of the school and back home to get change, when Petra agreed to covering his shift.

 

He returned 45 minutes later, in his usual black slacks, black clean shoes, white shirt, black blazer. He walked into the class to see Petra sitting there reading a book. Many of his students were sitting quietly working on homework. Petra stood and Levi took a seat at his desk then Petra sat on his lap, his hands wrapping around her waist. He hid his face in her shoulder blades and let out another long sigh. He was lifeless. He couldn’t stop thinking about Eren, nearly dead at the door of the school.

 

“You okay?” she asked. Levi nodded his head. He wasn’t. He wanted to be at Eren’s side. He wanted to go back to sleep. He wanted to know what had gotten into his boyfriend for him to run off like that.

 

“I will be. I am just...nervous,” Levi admitted into her back. “Did they behave themselves?” he asked in reference to his students. Petra nodded her head.

 

“Quite a few had questions. I wrote down there name and there query,” Levi nodded and took the note to see that seven kids had asked maths related questions. Most of them confused on last weeks material. Some of it on the homework for today.

 

“Aright. Please leave Petra and could Lauren please come to the front with her jotter please,” Levi asked from his seat. The girl stood up and made her way to Levi, looking nervous as she made her way closer.

 

“I would have come over, however, I never slept. So I am resigning myself to my chair and coffee. Okay...so you are confused on pythagoras theory. Correct. Tell me what is confusing you exactly,” Levi asked the female. The girl explained how it worked again, how the two sides of a triangle when squared together would equal the long side squared.

 

Levi was explaining everything to the girl but pulled out his phone as he constructed a text. She looked to him with disgust, offering a scoff, “Say it,” Levi growled at her, glancing up at her disgusted face.

 

“How is it fair that you can yank our phones away a soon as we check them but it’s okay for you to teach us and send a text,” Levi looked down at his phone.

 

“Hello Miss Carla,” Levi blanked out her last name. “I know that you had to be sedated yesterday and I hope you are now well. However, last night your son ended up on the front steps of the school, with hyperthermia passed out, almost a whole bottle of vodka in his hand,” Levi read to the class. “Now what was the text you sent out the other day.  _ Oh Mm Gee. Mr A is doing my tits in _ …. was it?” Levi growled at her. The girl grabbed her jotters and sat back down. Levi wanted to sit with Eren, kiss him, snuggle with him, go back to sleep. His text was important. He had thought about Eren for some time, wondering if it was his mother was the cause of his sadness.

 

_ Levi: Hello Carla. I know that you had to be sedated yesterday and I hope you are well now well. However, last night your son ended up on the front steps of the school, with hyperthermia passed out, almost a whole bottle of vodka in his hand. I was wondering if you and Hana could come visit him. I think he really needs you right now,”  _ Levi sent the text then put his phone in the drawer.

 

He then turned back round to the class, “Matthew come on up,” The teen did just that and took a seat at Levi’s desk as he asked what exactly he was stuck on when dividing fractions. 

* * *

When the bell went for break, Levi found Oluo by his door, “About the other night...I feel like I must explain,” Oluo began, following Levi towards the canteen.

 

“Listen Oluo...fuck my ex-wife. If you want. Have my rejects. I don’t care. I’m busy,” Levi bumped past him as he made his way to the canteen, grabbed his roll, plus another and made his way to the infirmary. On his way there he saw Carla at the front desk with her  nurse, Hana, at her side. She was wearing the same grey joggers, pink baggy jumper with the long red jacket.

 

Levi walked over to her, waving lightly, Carla turned and rushed to Levi, embracing him tightly, “Where is he?” she gasped. Levi gestured for her to follow. Carla followed after Levi. She was running around him, like a child, skipping, and throwing her hands in the air. Hana walked beside Levi asking how his night had been. He told her how tired he was. She nodded and patted the bag she had with her, informing Levi that she had taken some equipment from the hospital to help Eren, with permission of course.

 

“ARMIN!” Carla screamed when she saw his blonde hair walk past. The said male turned and then rushed over to Carla, pushing his way through the crowd, to embrace the woman.

 

“What do you know?” she let out a twitch, her head turning. She let out a small breath and looked to Hana who was at her side, holding her arm, a small sense of serenity passing the strange woman. Jean walked up behind the small group, but Levi grabbed her arm.

 

“Later, Carla,” Levi hissed out and led Carla and the nurse who had been silent the entire time towards the infirmary.

 

“Jean...run ahead,” Armin demanded then chased after the small group.

 

“Look Armin. I am very busy. You got to sleep. I didn’t have that luxury, so I am in a fucking shit mood. Excuse us,” Levi snarled at him.

 

“Why is Carla here?” Armin pleaded. “What’s happened?” Armin asked, his face looking worry. “Is Eren okay? Did you find him okay? Probably not if he’s in the infirmary,” Armin assessed looking to Carla who was twitching a little.

 

“Dead,” Carla twitched, “Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. deadeadeadeadeaddead,” she spoke quickly. Levi turned away from him, and started to make his way to Eren when Armin grabbed him.

 

“Mr Ackerman...no Levi...why are you mad at me?” Armon demanded.

 

“You didn’t give a shit! That’s why! He’s your  _ best _ friend. I had no one else to turn to. I needed help! Now run along. You are not getting in to see him. Go be with Jean,” Levi growled at Armin and pulled his arm away from him. While Armin had been asleep, he had been on the hunt for Eren. He had hoped that Armin would have helped.

 

“What do you mean by that. Eren  _ is _ my best friend,” Armin said quietly.

 

“Nothing,” Levi snarled then turned away and led Carla into the infirmary. The room was a furnace as they walked in. Levi had to pull his blazer off. Eren was wrapped up still in the bed, his colour back to normal. Levi walked over and kissed his cheek and then wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in close. Carla took a seat next to the bed and stared at him.

 

“I was young when I had him. Maybe a year older than him,” Carla spoke softly, “I remember staring at him, when he was in the cot. Looking too peaceful. So quiet. So handsome. Now, he is just as peaceful and so quiet, but in an eerie way,” Carla muttered. Levi had his eyes closed. Eren’s skin was against his. He could feel his heartbeat, he felt him move a little and then saw him peek his eyes through his long lashes.

 

“Hey babe,” Levi whispered into his cheek. Eren opened his eyes wider and turned to see his mother there.

 

“Hey sweetie. You are in a world of trouble,” Eren turned to look back to Levi and reached out to touch his cheek. 

 

Levi pulled away, shaking his head, “Eren...how are you feeling?” Eren nodded his head slowly, then let his eyes shut again.

 

“S-s-so c-cold,” Eren slurred. Levi nodded and brought his covers closer to his chin and kissed his forehead softly. “W-wh-where a-a-am I?” he asked slowly. Eren looked around the room. He saw his mother sitting there, smiling gently to him. He reached out for her and she took his hand. His mother stood up and got under the covers with him.

 

“My sweetie. You took a night stroll, while drunk and Levi found you with hyperthermia. What happened?” Eren looked to Levi who was sitting on the other chair, eating his roll quietly. He pointed to the roll sitting on his bedside table. “You need to tell one of us, why you got up and went for a stroll? Was it me?” Eren looked away from his mother sadly.

 

“A little,” Eren admitted. “And it was Mikasa and it was Armin and it was Levi and it was Petra and Erwin. And it was Jean,” he whispered. Levi lifted an eyebrow at his name being mentioned.

 

“Go through them,” Levi said softly.

 

“It’s hard having a mum who goes mental. It was such a nice meal and it was interrupted because of you going insane. I know it’s not your fault. It’s just...I feel so alone at home without you. I just want my mum,” Carla kissed his cheek gently.

 

“I know. I’m getting better. Slowly. Wait for me,” Eren nodded his head. He doubted her. She looked worse every day.

 

“And Mikasa hates Levi. I want to tell her about Levi but she would never understand. She can not see the good in him. Even when I love him and he has done nothing wrong. She hates him. Armin is my closest friend...if he really has feelings for someone, anyone, why does he not tell me. Why would he hide it from me. If he is doing that, what else would he hide from me? Petra was round. She can offer Levi so much more in life. She isn’t a failure. She is great. She is sweet. She doesn’t get angry over every little thing. Erwin is Levi’s closest friend and I don’t want to stop them from being friends but I don’t trust him,” Carla continued to stroke his head.

 

“And Levi?”

 

“Where do I begin? Are relationship shouldn’t exist. I am a student. He is a teacher. He is older than me. We are in completely different stages in life. I am still sad over what happened on the weekend,” Levi nodded and looked to his watch. He reached down and pressed his lips to Eren’s.

 

“Regardless, I love you. Let us go away for the weekend. Just me and you,” Eren nodded his head. Going away sounded, peaceful. Going away meant that they didn’t have to hide. They could be a couple. They could hold hands and kiss in public. It would be lovely. “I have to go back to class. Get some sleep,” Eren let out a smile.

 

“During lunch come sleep with me,” Eren smirked at him then sat up quickly and leaned over his bed where a bucket lay and puked into the bucket. “My head is killing me,” Eren groaned out.

 

“Sleep,” Levi whispered against his forehead. “I’ll be back in two hours,”

 

And he was. He returned two hours later, his mother lay beside her son, Hana sitting on the small chair, reading a book. An IV drip was attached to Eren’s arm as he slept, but Levi noticed that the room was a lot cooler than before, but still incredibly warm. Carla moved away from her son and stood up.

 

“It’s lunch right? Take me to see Armin. Hana has to go back now,” Carla said. Levi nodded and led the two woman to the lunch hall. Hana walked behind the two as Carla spoke quietly to Levi about Eren. Levi led her into the lunch hall that was filled with students eating happily.  Levi knew that their usual table was the one in the very corner.

 

“Here is his team of bandits,” Levi smiled as he led Carla over. Armin was up on his feet as Carla approached and wrapped his arms around her. Mikasa was next and wrapped her arms around her as well.

 

“I am sorry for yesterday. I know Eren was very broken hearted about the whole ordeal,” Carla whispered into Mikasa’s dark hair. “He’s alive still so that’s a good sign. Good thing Levi found him when he did,” Carla muttered to Mikasa and Armin. Levi stood behind them still

 

“I doubt he had the planned for that. I wouldn’t start calling him suicidal,” Levi warned, his tone low.

 

“My baby was close to death. He was. He has so much on his mind and no outlet. What would you call him?” Carla snarled at Levi.

 

“A fucking teenager. That’s all. Of course he has a lot on his mind. All of them do,” Levi gestured to all of the kids who were before him. They had all stopped to listen to their argument. “I need to go,” Levi walked away from her and Carla took a seat beside Armin.

 

“Eren mentioned that he was upset with you,” Carla whispered into his ear. Armin stopped to turn round to face Carla. “He thinks you might be hiding something from him. You have been distant with him. You should see if he is okay?” Carla whispered to Armin.

 

“I’m not hi-”

 

“Does he ever show you his anxiety? He suffers badly. The idea will gnaw at him until he has a breakdown. Take Saturday for example. He is still so upset over it,” Carla whispered. “Go see him. Alone. Let him not feel so alone,” Carla whispered. 

 

“He’s not alone,” Armin tried to argue.

 

“Is he not? He is hiding a huge secret. He can’t tell anyone. Who is he to turn to? He is always alone at our house. He always feels alone,” Armin looked to his hands and then back to Carla. “We had a lovely meal together,” Carla smiled at the memory of yesterday.

 

“Sorry, Armin who is this lady? She seems a little bat shit crazy,” Jean asked, eyeing her funnily. 

 

“Sorry. I never introduced her. This is Carla Yaeger, Eren’s mother,” Armin introduced her. Jean eyed her curiously, shaking her head. Carla had sat naturally in her seat, she did twitch a little when she spoke and she looked ill but she wasn’t acting as crazy as before. 

 

“He called me, batshit crazy. Bat shit crazy. Bat shit crazy. Bat shitcrazy.Batshitcrazy.Bat shit crazy,” Carla rocked back and fourth. “Whatdoesheknowwhatdoesheknow?” she began to sing. Hana rushed over to Carla who had been hiding away in the corner, watching them the entire time. She grabbed her by the arm and turned her round and sat on the table behind her, talking to her soothingly

 

“I shall take her back,” Hana smiled to Armin, “You should drop by more to see her,” she smiled and walked away, Armin looked down at his hands, biting his lip. He looked to Jean, dangers in his eyes.

 

“Eren isn’t okay. You heard her! And you insult her to her face. Eren always has his phone on loud in case she goes mental. Why? Why would you say that to her face? I need to see Eren,” Mikasa stood with Armin, Jean behind Armin.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t realise she was that bad,” Jean muttered, following behind. 

 

“She’s worse,” Mikasa muttered as the three of them walked towards to the infirmary. Armin wondered what he knew about his best friend. He was not riddled with anxiety. He shouted out in class. He was friends with almost everyone. Enemies with the rest. Anxious was not one of the things that Eren was. 

 

Armin opened the door to the infirmary. There was the general waiting room area, and beyond that was where people slept. Like seperate rooms. There was three doors in total, two of them wide open. The last one had their door closed. Armin made his way over to the door and opened it quietly. He peeked his head round to see that Eren was fast asleep, he was on his side facing the door.  On the chair next to his bed however was Levi. He had his hands out on the bed, Eren curled into his hand. Levi sound asleep as well, his head resting close to Eren’s. Eren’s nose in Levi’s hair. Armin smiled at how cute the image was and turned to Mikasa and Jean and brought his finger to his lip as he let them into the room. 

 

Jean looked at the sight in concern, Mr Ackerman sleeping beside a student. The pair of them touching as they slept. It was weird. Armin took a picture of the situation and walked over to Eren. However, as he got closer, Levi opened his eyes in a second and was staring at them in shock and fear.

 

“Eren,” he said softly to the boy. Eren let out a small grumble as he opened his eyes, “You have guests,” Eren shook his head, hiding his face into the mattress. Armin walked over to him and touched his back.

 

“Hey...you have some explaining to do,” Armin muttered to him. 

 

“Where were you?” Eren asked tears welling up in his eyes. “I went to yours. You weren’t there. I can’t find my phone. Where were you?” Eren asked again, hiding his face. “I FUCKING NEEDED YOU. WHERE WERE YOU?” Eren yelled. Armin looked to everyone, with a sad expression on his face. He didn’t realise how bad his friend was. Didn’t realise how sad he was. How broken he was. Here was the strongest person he knew, about to break down in tears because he needed him.

 

“Can you give us some privacy?” he asked the other and the three walked out. Levi telling Eren he would see him tomorrow in class. Armin waited until the door shut with a click before he spoke. “I stayed at Jean’s. What’s happened? Don’t yell at me,” Armin warned him, a hand stroking his hair. “Tell me.”

 

“Are you gay?” Eren finally asked. Armin looked at him shocked then shook his head. “You would tell me wouldn’t you? If you were. If you and Jean were like fucking. You would tell me right? Then if you aren’t fucking...then you have no time for me anymore. You would rather spend time with him than me because I am?” Armin shook his head some more.

 

“We are just friends. Okay. And no. I still love you the most,” Armin smiled. “No homo,” Eren laughed then pressed his lips to Armin’s. Armin was taken back by the gentle kiss, a hand going to his lip. “Mine,” Eren laughed out. Armin went red in the face shaking his head.

 

“It doesn’t count. Don’t worry,” Eren said, turning round to stare at the ceiling. “Skip class and stay with me,” Eren asked. Armin stood up and walked to the door and invited everyone else in, his face still red as he took a seat on Eren’s bed.

 

“Eren why do you smell like alcohol?” Mikasa asked as she walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

 

“Because I wandered the streets drunk last night,” Mikasa glared at him.

 

“Did Mr Ackerman just drop you off on the streets,” Mikasa asked, glaring at Levi who was standing at the back silently.

 

“He’s a good guy. Please stop trying to nitpick him. Please. He is a good guy. He took me back to his. Are you happy? I didn’t want to be alone. So he took me back to his. I was sad. He put me on the couch. Fuck sake, He is a good guy,” Mikasa shook her head.

 

“You stayed at his! He’s a teacher! A gay teacher! He could have molested you while you slept. He’s not opposed to cheating,” Eren shook his head and slapped Mikasa hard across the cheek, his eyes falling on to Levi who’s face went from anger to just plain hurt.

 

“Take that back. He wouldn’t touch me. I don’t have a family. I don’t have someone I can turn too. I don’t have a reliable mum. I don’t have a dad. I don’t have anyone these days. The girl I fucked left. Armin is at Jean’s. You are with Annie. Who the fuck am I supposed to go to when I feel like shit? WHO!?”

 

“You tell anyone he was at mine, I will kill you,” Levi growled as he took his bag. “Any chance you could teach maths and I can chill with a raging headache?” Levi suggested, turning his attention on Eren, who shook his head.

 

“You are obsessed with maths. Two more hours to go. How come you aren’t in the mood?” Eren asked quietly.

 

“I just...I Don’t like the opinion of me being a molester,” Levi growled, at Mikasa. “Don’t enter my class. I don’t want you there,” Levi turned back round and headed to the door. Eren was on his feet, boxers only and followed him out. Eren wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in close.

 

Levi thanked him then pushed him away, “I’ll be staying late tonight. Your clothes are now dry,” Levi walked over to a small basket where they lay. Eren pulled them on and then looked down at his feet. “The school believes you to be suicidal right now. Erwin would like a word with you. I will send him to you soon,”

 

“I’m not…” Eren stuttered shaking his head.

 

“Eren. I was hunting for you all night. If you were sad, you could have woken me up. I would have offered tea. Instead you went out drunk, took my vodka and were on the brink of death. Now, I need to prepare for class,” Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Well the school will be providing a therapist for you. She’s the same one I have. You’ll like her,” Levi smiled and walked out of the infirmary and to class. Eren turned to see Armin standing there in the hall. Eren walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“Do you believe me?” Armin looked to him sadly shaking his head.

 

“Suicidal? Eren...I don’t know. Did you have any intention in killing yourself?” Eren shook his head frantically.

 

“I wanted to be with my mum. I wanted to curl up to her, like I did when I was young. She played with my hair. But I couldn’t see her. So I drank some vodka and then more and more and then I decided to see you but I went to yours and you weren’t in and so I don’t know…” Armin lead Eren back into the bed and sat beside him.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Armin asked, taking a seat on the bed beside him and taking his hand. Mikasa was still there on the chair, waiting for him to speak. Eren shook his head and waited for Mikasa to go. She looked angry as she did. She bit her lip as she walked away shaking her head.

 

“It scares me sometimes how much I love him. I really do love Levi. He is a teacher. We went to bed last night...well he put me into bed, like carried me. We were snuggled up and he was resting behind me and we were both peaceful. But I have fallen for him. We haven’t been dating for long. I have learned he is divorced, he has slept with Erwin. Not even half an hour into knowing each other and I was giving him a blow job. Not even knowing him hours I gave him my virginity. I stayed at his that same night. Everything is moving too fast and it’s nice. I like being with him but I don’t know...I feel like I only have him these days. He gets me,” Armin nodded his head as he listened to his friend. He bobbed his head as he spoke trying to take in what Eren was saying.

 

“You do have me dummy. You’re mum mentioned to me that you were lonely and that’s why Levi and you are always together,” Eren nodded his head. He was alone. He felt so lost in his empty apartment. He usually sat in his room on his phone if he was alone.

 

He liked that now when Levi was there, they had cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. He liked that thy would do such things.

 

“I promise you this. Team Er-min one again,” he nudged him playfully and Eren smiled. Eren smiled to Armin and stood up.

 

“I’m going home. Come on,” and so Armin followed Eren back to his apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and post more regularly - she hopes and prays.

The whole incident with Erwin had been pushed the side, Eren hadn’t seen Erwin hit on his boyfriend since, which he was more than happy to admit. Armin and Eren had spent more and more time together, spending almost five nights together. Eren went to visit his therapist two days after the incident and he told her everything about Levi and Armin and Jean and Mikasa and his mum and everything that bothered him. For the first time someone sat there and just listened to him and supported him. 

 

That same weekend as promised Eren was taken away for a weekend. The two went to a nice spa with a japanesse style hotspring. The two spent more than half of their time together butt naked, enjoying each others company. 

 

Two weeks had flown by and it was Eren's birthday. Eren was aware that his friends would have wanted to spend time with him, but Levi had planned to do nicer things with him. It had included a lovely dinner and then sex. Those plans fell however.

 

The two were currently lying on Eren’s couch, Eren resting his head on Levi’s shoulder. They had plates on the coffee table from the meal that Levi had ordered in and were just watching a movie. Levi had his arm wrapped around his shoulder, his legs up on the coffee table. Eren was against his shoulder, drifting off to sleep, having worked most of the morning. 

 

Levi was content with Eren sleeping against his shoulder. He heard a noise at the door and looked round to see that Armin, Jean and Connie stood their mouths wide, grocery bags in hand.

 

Connie, who had the bags, dropped them to the floor as they stared at Levi who was sitting comfortably on their friends couch, arms wrapped around him, feet up on the couch. The noise of the bag falling to the floor, startled Eren who sat up in shock and turned to see his friends standing there, two of them with their mouths agape.

 

“Eh...guys,” Eren gasped, sitting up from where he sat on the couch and looked to the pair of his friends and then at the grocery bag that was on the floor. Inside was a bunch of coke cans, some beer cans and some crisps of many varieties.

 

“We thought we would bring the party to you since you were working all morning and you said you were too tired. Thought we would surprise you,” Connie laughed, scratching the back of his head. Eren looked to his boyfriend who was on the floor picking up the dropped bag of goods and then back to his friends who still seemed to be in shock. “Guess you had plans...would you like us to go?” Connie asked taking the goods from Levi and thanking him silently with a head nod.

 

Eren shook his head slowly, Levi sitting beside him and taking his hand, “So you guys seem to be in shock that Mr Ackerman is here. Well the thing is….we have kind of been dating since the beginning of school,” Connie and Jean’s mouths dropped open at what Eren had said. They stood there, staring at him, trying to understand what was being said. Their friend was gay and dating their hated teacher.

 

“Ah he can play video games with us then,” Connie shrugged as he walked over to the television. He then turned back round to see the beers that were on the table that Jean were putting out. Eren noticed Connie’s awkward glance towards the alcohol and then at the older male in the room. 

 

Eren could see they were trying to be okay but they were struggling. “Levi isn’t going to tell us off for drinking if that’s what your thinking,” Eren said taking a beer from the table and handing one over to Levi who took it, opened it and took a sip of the beer. Eren took a sip of the beer as well, put the can down and let his hands sit in his lap. Armin took a seat beside him and put a hand on his. 

 

“No one is going to judge you,” Armin muttered to Eren who nodded his head, taking a shaky breath as Jean took a seat on the other sofa, sitting nervously at the end of the couch. Levi put his hand onto his arm and leaned into him, so that his lips were near his lips.

 

“They aren’t going to give you a hard time. I could just fail them,” he chuckled pressing his lips to his neck. Connie took a seat next to Jean while Armin remained at his side. He felt reassured with him there, sitting so close, he felt comfortable.

 

“So you have been dating the entire time?” Jean asked, a sad expression falling onto his face. Eren nodded his head then turned to his friends. He felt a horrible feeling in his stomach, maybe it was because he gave Jean a hard time about not being gay when he was dating a guy the entire time.

 

“YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T GAY. WHAT THE FUCK!” Jean growled at him. Armin gave him a dark look to silence him. “I asked you. It wasn’t to make fun of you. It was to tell you I was gay as well, dumbass! Remember Marco?” he asked. Eren remembered him. He couldn’t move to Maria High with them instead he moved to another school apparently. No one had heard from him since.

 

“We were a couple,” Eren whipped his head to look at him, his mouth dropping open, “We went on dates and shit and we did have sex once. He then broke up with me when we erm...moved schools. He’s seeing someone else now I believe,” Jean admitted. Eren bit his lip. Jean let out a sad sigh “I was never going to make fun of you. When I told Connie I was just as nervous,” Connie chuckled. Eren smiled gently and took a sip from his beer. Jean way gay too.

 

He did feel a little better about everything, Connie got the xbox on and handed two of the remotes to Armin and then to Jean as the game started up. They were going to play Call of Duty.

 

“Can we ask you one question each?” Connie suggested as Armin and Jean started the game off.

 

“What’s he like in bed?” Jean asked. Levi let out a small blush and took a large gulp of his beer and then set it down. 

 

“Very, very good. I mean I have no other experience but it’s really good,” Eren blushed, looking to his hands. He knew they wanted to know about how sex was. 

 

“Well I can’t take all the credit. It takes two for good sex,” Levi smiled, nudging him gently in the side. Eren chuckled a little at Levi and leaned into his side.

 

“How did you two even meet? Can I also ask how did you know you were gay?” Connie asked. Eren nodded his head. He was expecting Connie to ask whether sex hurt or something on that degree. He did not expect such a gentle question.

 

So Eren told him the story off Mikasa in the changing rooms and how he felt nothing and decided he could be gay. How he had downloaded Grindr and how they matched. He told them off Levi messaging him to meet. How they went to a restaurant and then they had sex. How that Monday they realised he was his teacher. Connie had listened intently to his story, nodding his head quietly as he listened to the story.

 

“So how was your weekend away? Did you do what you said you were going to do?” Armin asked, his attention on the game he was playing. He managed to headshot another player and silently rejoiced in such an action. Eren nodded his head.

 

“We had a lovely time yeah. And we did. It was strange but nice,” Eren shrugged. He was referring to Levi allowing him to enter him for a change. In which both of them found it out to be very strange. Being inside someone was very strange, putting Levi into those positions was both erotic but he prefered being penetrated more. He did appreciate getting the opportunity to do Levi.

 

“Wait!” Jean gasped turning to face the two. “He cheated on you. He cheated on you with the head teacher! Wait I suggested you get him a butt plug. Wait! You said he was the sexiest. Wait! So many realizations. So Eren has class with your ex wife. Wow,” Jean gasped. Levi let out a small laugh, nodding his head. He could see Jean coming to grasps with everything. Realising that Eren never lost his virginity to some girl on tinder, those were marks were given by Levi. 

 

When the first game had finished, Levi suggested to Armin that he would like a turn. Armin handed the controller over to Levi, as Jean handed his over to Connie who was grinning, assuming he was going to win against Levi. Eren opened up another can of beer after downing his last one and took another long swig. Jean eyed Eren taking another beer as he sighed in relief as he washed it back. 

 

“He is not going to scold us for drinking. He is my boyfriend. He isn’t going to care about this,” Levi nodded his head, his attention on the screen. Connie looked to Levi who was concentrating hard on the game they were playing. Levi was dominating Connie, which Connie would let everyone know, by swearing at Levi.

 

“Fuck sake, Mr A,” Connie snarled as he was sent back to the spawn room.

 

“Call me Levi,” he suggested. Connie nodded his head. “If you call me Mr Acherman it means that I am a teacher and we are equal in this reletionship,” Eren leaned into his side and rested his head against his chest as he continued to play. Levi pressed a quick kiss to Eren’s head as he sent Connie to the spawn room again. 

 

“How the fuck are you good at this game?” Connie hissed at being sent back to the spawn room by Levi. 

 

“Eren and I play this game a lot and I have an xbox as well that I have played a significantly lot more since we started dating,” Levi said as he killed Connie again. Eren laughed and put a hand on Levi’s thigh and stroked it softly as he continued to play. Levi would kiss Eren when ever he go the chance to do so. 

 

“Get a room you too,” Jean muttered as Eren moaned deeply into the kiss. Eren pulled away from his boyfriend, eying Jean nervously.

 

Levi turned and planted a soft kiss onto his lips, Armin taking the controller. He was unsure if his friends were cool with them being a couple. He never asked them and they seemed really tense around him. Connie was taking it better than Jean who was not really speaking to either of them but staring at them instead. 

 

“Why did you not tell us you were gay. I asked! I asked you. And you attacked me for asking. You were fucking him,” Jean finally snarled out, folding his arms. “I know it’s scary. I get it. But we are friends. Why did you have to hide it?”

 

Levi looked to Jean, “The less people know about us the better. It’s not like we can go public about our relationship. Had it been not a teacher, the situation may be very different,” Levi said, an arm around his shoulder, a hand on his knee. “For both of our safety. No one should know about us really. If it hadn’t been for Petra saying that I had the boy toy jumper, Armin would have never had known,” Levi admitted, to which Eren nodded in agreement. 

 

Eren stood up, taking their dirty dishes into the kitchen and into the basin. He turned the water on and heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Levi walking into the kitchen. 

 

Levi walked over to Eren, wrapped his arms around his body and kissed his neck then took,the cloth from Eren. “It’s your birthday no cleaning for you,” Levi said putting the cloth down on the counter, “I’ll get them later. Can I have my cigarettes from wherever you hid them?” Levi asked holding his hand out for the packet. Eren walked away  as Jean walked into the kitchen to get another drink.

 

“Are you seeing anyone now?” Levi asked. Jean shook his head.“Because you’re hoping Armin may like you back? Jean went a deeper red.

 

“Don’t tell anyone...how did you know?” he asked slowly, his voice low. His cheeks were a firey red as he looked from side to side, ensuring no one was listening in.

 

“I’m good at reading people,” Levi shrugged.

 

“And...do you think he likes me?” he asked in a low hush.

 

“Hard to say. Just...Eren is having a hard time right now...with his mother getting worse and the bills are too much for him on his own and the stress of school. So don’t take his best friend away right now,” Eren walked back into the kitchen with a box of cigarettes in hand and held them out for Levi.

 

“Thank you,” Levi smiled as he took one and picked up his lighter from the kitchen and made his way into the kitchen with Eren following behind. 

 

“OCD?” Eren asked. Levi nodded his head and put the cigarette into his mouth as he stepped onto the balcony. Eren stepped out with him and wrapped his arms around his body at the chill. Levi lit him the cigarette and inhaled the smoke before exhaling.

 

“You should go back inside. Let me have my peace,” Eren nodded. He was about to go back inside when he got a phone call. It was from his mother. He answered the phone.

 

“Hey baby. Happy birthday,” she said softly down the phone. Her voice was a lot more frail than usual. She spoke in a horsey voice.

 

“Mum?” Eren gasped in surprise as he headed back into the living room and snuggling up beside Armin.

 

“My sweet boy. Happy birthday. I can’t believe you are 18 years of age. I am so proud of you. You are so special sweetie. I love you so much that I can’t even start to explain how much I love you,” Eren blushed. It had been such a long time since his mother had told him he was loved.

 

“Thank you. I love you too,” Connie made a funny face, one in which he was talking sweetly to someone then gave a nervous glance to Levi who was outside. Eren shook his head, waving of the concern that Connie displayed.

 

“Now did you like my present?”

 

“A little uncalled for some of them? Sexy underwear really?” Connie made another funny glance. Eren rolled his eyes at his friend “the jumper was nice. Really nice. Thank you. Did Levi tell you I liked it,” Eren glanced to Levi as he walked back inside from the balcony and grabbed another beer and took his seat beside, Eren pulling him in close to his body. The two of them snuggling into the other. “Alright...I need to go...I will try and visit you with Levi soon,” Eren smiled as he hung up.

 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, pulling him in closer to his body. “Have you had birthday sex yet?” Connie asked as he grabbed a beer. Levi shook his head. 

 

“Not yet. Eren was working late last night, till about 4am and was back in for 11am until I picked him up for his dinner,,” Eren hid his face into Levi’s shoulder. Levi leaned in to give him a gentle kiss when his phone buzzed on the table. Levi rolled his eyes and picked it up to see Hange phoning.

 

He stood up and made his way out as he went to answer the call. “I have to admit you two are kind of cute together. He does not act like that in class,” Jean said as soon as Levi was out of the living room. Eren looked to the door with a gentle smile. He was glad that his friends thought of them as a good couple because they are a great couple together. 

 

“They are always flirting in class,” Armin laughed. Jean dropped his jaw, looking to Eren. 

 

“You mentioned that, on our first day,” they all laughed, while Eren just chuckled lightly. They really liked each other and being so close to each other at school was difficult to pretend there was nothing going on between them.

 

“I have him with Mikasa and does he rip into her. I mean she gives him attitude and he just shreds into her. I would love to see what he’s like when he has his boyfriend watching him,” Connie wondered. Levi stormed back into the living room and took a seat beside. Eren lifted his legs up onto him and resting his head against his shoulder.

 

“Connie says you are still being mean to Mikasa. You need to stop,” Levi let out a sigh.

 

“I can’t stand her Eren. I have tried. I try to be nice but then she speaks and I just can’t. She suggested I was a molester. I can not stand her. She questions me too much. Asks why us whispering to each other is a problem during class. One: I say so. Two: the noise irritates me and makes me get itchy. I know it’s harsh but it makes my blood boil,” Levi sighed. “Speaking of blood boiling...Hange informed me that Erwin forgot to mention that we have a meeting early tomorrow. Like 6am early. So I am off to bed,” Levi said, kissing Eren on the forehead before standing up.

 

“Do you two live with each other?” Connie asked as Levi stood up.

 

“Not really. But kind off. We usually stay over. I’m normally lonely over here and he hates me being alone, so more than not we stay over. Only when he has Erwin I mean Mr Smith and the others for drinks. I tend to stay away,” Eren explained as Levi picked up some of the cans on the coffee table and led them into the kitchen.

 

“Good night everyone. I will see you all tomorrow,” he said giving everyone a nod of his head because his hands were full with empty cans. 

 

“Do the teachers know?” Connie enquired, taking the controller from Armin. Eren nodded his head as he looked to the screen.

 

“Hange and Petra knows,” he stated. Levi walked back into the room, and stood only at the door. 

 

“I will be going to bed soon. Try not to make too much noise,” he warned him. Eren nodded his head “I’ll try not to wake you when I get up tomorrow,” Eren stood up walked over to Levi and pressed his lips to his. The two leaned into the kiss, Eren wrapping his arms around Levi’s shoulders. Eren could faintly see from the corner of his eyes Connie and Jean turn away. Eren didn’t care if they could hear their lips pressing to each other, or the squelching noises of their tongues. It was his birthday. 

 

“Mmm,” Eren pulled away.

 

“Love you. Good night,” Levi smiled before stepping away.

 

“Love you more,” he laughed back to him. Levi wiggled his bum and walked out. Eren was still smiling as Levi walked out. 

 

“You two are fucking sickeningly adorable,” Jean hissed, sticking his fingers into his mouth and mimicking being sick. Eren couldn’t hide his smile.

 

“We’ve only recently admitted to loving each other. And now when he texts me he sends love at the end,” Eren pulled out his phone to show Jean the texts of them saying how much they loved each other.

 

“So did only Armin ever know you were gay?” Connie asked. Eren nodded his head glumly. He didn’t know how to admit it to other.

 

“Yeah...I didn’t know how to come out to you guys. I told Armin about Grindr that Monday and that was me like coming out I guess,” Eren looked to his hands. “It’s just scary. I don’t know how people are going respond to it. Especially when he is a teacher. I don’t know if they will shrug it off like it isn’t a deal or treat me differently. I was honestly scared for Jean to find out. I thought you would maybe make fun of it and make jokes. I don’t mind being gay with Levi. Like I don’t think about it when it is just the two of us and he is kissing me or touching me. But when I am with everyone else it’s like it dawns on me that I’m gay and not everyone is going to understand,” Eren whispered. Jean and Connie nodded to his response and didn’t question him further on it.

 

They played games for a good few hours, mindful of the noise. Connie, Jean and Armin wanted to see Levi sleeping. Eren shook his head but they still peeked into his room, “See yourselves out,” Eren whispered before shuffling over to his sleeping boyfriend. The door was only a jar but he was mindful they were still watching. Eren slipped in behind him and Levi turned to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“What time is it?” Levi muttered into his chest.

 

“It’s just after midnight. Go to sleep,” Eren smiled and shuffled in closer against him.

 

“Have fun with your friends?” Eren nodded his head as Levi stroked his head.

 

“I love you,” Eren muttered into his neck as he pulled him into his arms and closed his eyes. He was still aware that his friends were possibly still watching. He didn’t care and drifted off to sleep. He could faintly hear the click of the front door being pulled shut.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update - again

Eren pulled on his black slacks as he got ready for school, the day after his birthday. He was exhausted still, he had forgotten to do his maths homework which meant he stayed up until he had completed the homework. Once had had finished his homework he returned to the bed where Levi was sleeping. He returned into the warm comfort that was Levi’s embrace

 

When Levi asked where had gotten too in a hushed murmur, he had lied and said he had been at the toilet before falling back to sleep, nuzzling his face against Levi’s chest.

 

He let out a small yawn as he brushed his hair, he was nervous to see Jean and Connie. He wasn’t sure how they were going to respond to the notion of him and Levi. They had seen them in their homelife lifestyle but they had never witnessed Eren and Levi at school, pretending only to be a teacher and student. Eren let out another yawn and looked to phone as it buzzed on the table.

 

_ Sina Mental Hospital _

* * *

Levi walked into his maths class after lunch. He hadn’t seen Eren about all day, not that he was on the hunt for him. Not that he missed him. He just liked seeing his pretty face. Now he got to spend an hour staring at said pretty face. He looked to Armin as he sat alone and looked to the empty seat where his boyfriend should be. He had been well when he left for work. And he didn’t know about any fights Eren had gotten himself into. Normally Levi was informed about any fights. He was absent.

 

“Where is the noisy one today? Thought it was quiet in the halls,” Levi asked Armin as he took a seat at his desk and took a quick look at the lesson planner for today's class. Armin shrugged his shoulders.

 

“He’s not answering my calls or texts. I don’t think he is dead or kidnapped though,” Armin shrugged like it was no big deal. Levi tried to pretend like he didn’t care where Eren had gotten to but he did worry about him. He didn’t want the class to know how panicked he was. He doubted he was getting hypothermia again. His visits to his therapists had been a success. Eren seemed a little more open and chatty. He was more open about his feelings. More open to him. He doubted he was having any internal turmoil.

 

“No one would have the balls to get on his bad side,” Levi chuckled imagining his boyfriend kidnappers returning him because he kicked off a huge fuss, yelling and squirming. They would give him back. Levi looked at his lesson planner, he had homework to collect. Eren had scheduled in a date tonight as he saw the reservations at the italian they had been to on their first date. He smiled warmly at his hand writing. He should try and phone him after class. 

 

His attention moved to his phone when he could see it shaking on the table, and he caught a glimpse of the screen changing in the corner of his eyes.Levi picked the phone up to see who was ringing him. It was Eren, his photo ID was him smiling away. He looked so beautiful as he smiled in that photo. He was in a bathrobe from the hot spring they had attended together. 

 

“Class, please read pages 12 - 17 and start the exercise. I have a personal phone call,” Levi said as he pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear. He heard Eren whimpering on the other end. He could hear the sound of a heart monitor beating slowly.

 

“Are you hurt?” was the first words Levi spoke. Armin and the rest of the class lifted their heads to that question. Levi turned his chair around and lowered his voice. He didn’t want them to hear but he didn’t want to leave the class. 

 

“My mum...she’s dying. I’m at the hospital. She’s dying. Today,” he cried into the phone. Levi told Eren he would be there shortly before he sprinted out of his chair and rushed into the maths department teachers lounge.

 

“I need to leave. My boyfriend’s mum is dying. I have to go. Please look after my class,” the teacher followed Levi into his classroom. He didn’t particularly like Ian Ross. He was the most laid back. His room was always a mess but he needed him to look after his class. Erwin would probably have his head if he left them unattended.

 

“Arlet! With me,” Levi hissed as he grabbed his own stuff, including his notes and his bag and jacket. Armin packed up quickly and waited for Levi outside, confused by the situation. Levi noticed the glance Jean gave him and the shrug Armin had responded with.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

 

“Eren called. He’s at the hospital. Carla is on her deathbed,” Armin took a deep breath in and followed Levi to his car.

* * *

Levi found Eren sitting beside his mother, in the room she had always occupied. She was in her usual cot, the bars down. The room as white as ever. Eren sat in the chair to the right and held her hand. She looked smaller than she did a few days ago when Eren and Levi had visited her. Her hand was tiny now, like she was fading away. Levi rushed over to Eren and put an arm around him. He squeezed beside him on the chair, wrapping his arms around his shoulder.

 

“Hey Carla,” Levi spoke softly to her. She was sleeping. Her eyes were closed. Her breath was shallow. Hana, her nurse, sat in a chair to her left, stroking her head. She looked just as sad as everyone else in the room. Eren looked even worse. His eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. He was pale.

 

“What happened?” Levi asked Hana who looked sadly at Carla.

 

“She has a brain tumour which we never detected. We always assumed that the way she behaved was due to her mental imbalance. We never realised that her condition had gotten worse due to a tumor. She took a seizure this morning and was on death's door. We are allowing Eren to say goodbye. She is slowly fading away. We estimate she has about ten minutes,” Hana explained. Levi nodded and pulled Eren into his arms, resting his head against his shoulder. 

 

Eren however shook him off and lay beside his mother. He could feel her breathing, her breathing was slow, he could hear her heartbeat slow in her chest. It beat slowly. It getting slower and slower as the moments ticked passed.

 

Levi sat beside Eren, stroking his back. Eren told his mother about Jean and Connie meeting Levi. He informed her that Jean was also gay. Armin told Carla about their friends reaction to meeting Levi. How they were initially shocked. Eren apologised for not wanting to talk to her for longer last night. He apologised that he didn’t talk to her. He should have spoken to her for longer. Should have visited her more. He felt tears well up in his eyes and spill down.

 

“Mum...please wake up,” he pleaded. “Don’t leave me. I love you. I will work harder. I will be a better person. Mum, please!” he cried into her. She didn’t stir. She didn’t move, “I love you. I love you so much. Please. Please. Don’t leave me,” he begged. He pleaded. 

 

Her heartbeat got slower. 

 

He could hear the heart monitor, he could hear the beeps get further and further away. 

 

“I love you. Please,” more tears trickled down his cheek as her heart stopped and the monitor let out a screech. 

 

Eren sat up and stared at his mother. She looked so peaceful. So young. 

 

Her illness aged her. 

 

Death made her youthful. 

 

She was a young mum. Eren stared at her, hoping the heart monitor would beep but everything was silent apart from the screeching off her heart stopping.

 

“Time of death…” Hana began.

 

“No! You are a doctor. Wake her!” Eren pleaded, grabbing the woman’s arm to stop her looking at the clock. “Wake her up. WAKE HER UP. WAKE HER UP. NO. NO. NO,” Eren screamed, shaking Hana. Hana shook her head, a lip quivering.

 

“Time of death…” her voice quacked, “15 47” Eren screamed again shaking his head. “I’m so sorry Eren. I am so so sorry,”

 

“Sorry doesn’t bring her back. I have no one now. Not a single parent. Please. Bring her back,” Eren pleaded, his head against his mothers chest. He pushed her hair from her face. 

 

“Don’t leave me mum. Wake up. Don’t leave your baby here. Don’t leave me. Please. I need you,” Levi walked over to Eren and put a hand onto his shoulder and pulled Armin in for a hug as tears trickled down his cheek. He had grown up beside her. 

 

Carla loved the Armin and Mikasa the way she loved Eren. Eren cried against his mother. Hana made her way out of the room and another doctor walked back into the room, Hana at his side.

 

“Son...she needs to be removed. We are so sorry for your loss,” he said. Eren looked at him with tear in his eyes, glaring at the man who didn’t care for his mother. He didn’t care that she had lived an unfulfilling life that mental health and stopped her, a brain tumour killing her. 

 

“STOP IT WITH THE SORRY. SORRY MEANS NOTHING TO ME,” Levi pulled Eren back into his arms and got him to rest his head against his shoulder as he screamed out in pain. He ran his hands down his back.

 

“Let it out. It’s okay. You have Armin and I. We will all get through this,” he said softly. The two doctors put a blanket over Carla and wheeled her out of the room as Levi gripped Eren so he wouldn’t fight them. “Come on. Let me take you back to yours,” Eren shook his head but followed Levi all the same. He followed him into his car. He was numb. How was he supposed to feel now that he had no parents.

 

The drive home was silent, everyone in the car mourning the loss of Eren’s mothers. Levi led Eren into his house where he watched as he slowly made his way into the bathroom. Levi followed Eren, picking up his discarded clothing as Eren stripped on his way to the bathroom and put them into the hamper. He heard the shower head on and found Eren sitting under the shower spray, still half dressed, still had his shirt on and his boxers. Levi bent down beside him and turned the spray off before pulling him out of the shower.

 

“It’s hard. I am so sorry for your loss. What can I do to make you happy? You are not sitting in the shower like that. You will catch a cold,” Eren shrugged his shoulders. Levi undid his soaken shirt and turned the bath on for him, letting the hot water fill the tub.

 

“Go for a nice hot bath. Okay. Try and relax,” Eren sunk into the tub and waited for the pain to go away. He felt pain and numb. He was angry. He missed her already. He wanted to scream. He wanted to be a better person. He wanted to make her proud. He just lay there, letting the water get cold.

 

When he realised that the water was cold he stepped out of the tub and made his way into the living room. He was on autopilot. He walked into the living room. Levi looked up from the sofa to see Eren standing there, soaking wet. He was also completely naked. Levi rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around him, to keep his modesty.

 

“Come on. No free shows. All of that is for my eyes only. Armin go get him a blanket and some clothes,” Armin nodded and made his way into his bedroom and grabbed him a towel and a fresh pair of clothes, when he turned back round he saw Eren sitting on the edge of the bed, fully naked. Levi was sitting by his side, his bedsheets covering him up. Armin handed Levi the towel in which he dried him off and then went to his cupboard and pulled out his boxers, shorts and his t-shirt. He handed them to Levi who got him dressed. He let him lay down on the bed. Levi lay with him and Armin joined him in the bed and lay next to his friend.

 

And so Eren lay there on the bed, thinking of his mother. He thought of her when she was well how she always made time for him, how she always cooked for them both. When Mikasa lost her parents, she stayed with them until her Aunt could become her guardian. She looked after Armin like he was another son of hers. She loved him. She fed him. He always stayed over when they lived next door. 

 

Carla always gave.

 

She always made others happy.

 

When Carla returned from the store, she had been escorted by a paramedic who held her. That night she held Eren and told him how scary her day had been, how the woman just collapsed on her at the checkout line. How she couldn’t help her. She asked Eren if she had killed the woman? Had her being there forced her to die? She wondered. She wondered if she hadn’t bought milk. If she hadn’t brought bread, if she hadn’t been there, would thay lady had lived. 

 

Eren now knew that the woman had a heart attack, nothing his mother could have done that day would have changed that. He tried to tell her. And he did but she denied it and hit him. He had to call the police on her. He put her into the mental home. He had still been young and he was scared and so the police came and escorted her away and deemed her mentally unsafe.

 

Eren now knew what his mother wondered, if he hadn’t put her in the mental hospital would she had still died today? He would never know the answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I like how this chapter came out. However the story name is lame, if you can give me ideas. Please do. Let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
